The Return of Hasegawa
by pierre15208
Summary: In the epilogue of the Liaison, I wrote that Sora Hasegawa was declared missing under mysterious circumstances. Mystery solved. She's in Heaven. With Keiichi and Belldandy! How did THAT happen? Find out in the 5th Fanfic written by your's truly.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Hasegawa

September 4, 2018

 **I lied.**

 **I said that the Liaison was going to be the last OMG fan fiction piece that I was going to write. I said that I was going to start working on an original piece. Oh, well. I was wrong. Writing these fanfics gets into your blood and it won't come out easily. But if you've read the Liaison epilogue, you'll notice that Sora Hasegawa ended up disappearing under mysterious circumstances. Her car was found by the side of the road, there was no evidence of foul play, a suicide note, nor any indication of where OMG's resident cutie had gone. So that started me to thinking. How about I have her pop up in the most unusual and unlikely place? Some of you will probably guess where, but I won't reveal it in this foreword. As usual, all the normal disclaimers apply. All the characters except for the ones I create belong to Fujishima-sensei, but the narration is all mine, this work should not be considered part of Oh My Goddess canon, blah, blah, blah. I have no idea how long this thing will run. It'll go until it tells me to stop. Which could be between 50 and 500 pages. Who the hell knows? Aaaaaanyway, those of you who have read my stuff knows how I roll. You know the drill. Don't be afraid to hit me with constructive criticism. It makes me better in the end. Okay kids, here we go.**

 **The Living Quarters of Keiichi and Belldandy Morisato**

 **Heaven**

 **October 16, 2093 Earth Time**

 **10th Month, 16th Day 3 Karlja**

 **Chapter 1**

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same question!"

Keiichi Morisato, recently elected member of the Heavenly Council and spouse of Goddess First Class, Second Category, Unlimited License Belldandy Morisato stood at the door in utter disbelief at the person standing in the threshold of his living quarters. The visitor was someone that he knew very well from his days on Earth at the Nekomi Institute of Technology. However, he had no idea of how she had gotten to Heaven much less knew where it was that Kei and Bell lived. The visitor looked much like she did the last time Keiichi saw her. Short in stature, short chestnut brown hair, freckles, round glasses, a very young, cute face and body that often made those who met her swear that she was a high school girl. She looked like she had aged a few years since leaving NIT, but instead of looking like a high school girl, she looked more like a college freshman. She was dressed in a short pleated skirt, a light waist length jacket and sensible shoes.

The last time Kei had seen this girl was almost a hundred years ago in the year 1999, a few months before he, Belldandy, and their three children had left the Earth for good in order to establish a place in Heaven. She had come up missing under mysterious circumstances when she had suddenly disappeared without a trace. Her car was found by the side of the road, gas tank empty. There was no evidence of foul play, no suicide note, and from every indication, it looked like she just vanished into thin air. The police had searched the neighborhoods where she lived and worked at the factory of a large Japanese car company where she worked as a senior engine designer, to no success. Keiichi and Belldandy had also conducted a very thorough search of the area with the help of Belldandy's sisters, Skuld and Urd.

But despite the use of Skuld's most state of the art inventions, the deities were not successful. Kei and Bell were devastated by the disappearance. They had grown fond of the cute, hard working girl who preferred to let the others grab the glory while she toiled in the shadows of working in Nekomi Tech's infamous Motor Club. The only female member of the Club, She had spent a year in charge, but she had to bear up under the brutish actions of the senior students, Tamiya and Otaki, who's constant money-making schemes and bullying brought little in the way of funding for club activities, and much in the way of headaches for the Club director.

But through hard work and effort, she was able to finally right the Motor Club ship, get the finances in order, and steer the Club through its most successful year in its history. It didn't hurt that Tamiya and Otaki's lack of presence on campus was due to their latest stunt. Something having to do with converting the school president's car into a 550 horsepower drift racer. The faculty with her advocacy, issued the two lummoxes graduate degrees in Auto Mechanics, ushered them off campus and told them never to return. After college she had gotten a job with a large Japanese car company and rose through the ranks to become a senior engine designer. She even found love when one of the hottest DJ's in Tokyo. DJ Flex Suzuki, took a liking to her and became her boyfriend.

Things were looking up for the kawaii, but insecure Nekomi alum, until that fateful day, when she went missing. All hope seemed lost until this moment when she mysteriously appeared at Keiichi and Belldandy's door like a spirit from beyond the grave.

 **Chapter 2**

"Belldandy?" Keiichi said rather loudly. "Can you come to the front door? There's something you need to see."

"Keiichi, I'm fixing dinner for the children. Can it wait?"

"Umm, No. Belldandy. You HAVE to see this."

"All right, Kei. Give me a minute."

Keiichi's wife Belldandy is in the kitchen of their living quarters in Heaven preparing a dish for Kei and their three kids, Midori, Takano and Keima. Midori was the oldest of the three. As the eldest daughter, she would eventually succeed Belldandy as the Norn of the Present, although that wasn't going to happen for hundreds or thousands of years. Belldandy was very much in her prime as a Norn.

As Heavenly beings were extremely long lived and physically aged much more slowly than humans, Midori looked like she was seven years old, but in fact she was born on Earth in 2051. Which made her 42 Earth years of age. The twins, Son Keima and Daughter Takano were born five years later in 2056, which made them 37 Earth years of age, even though they appeared to be six years old. The children may have had the appearance and mannerisms of young kids, but they had the intelligence of people in the late thirties and forties.

Keima and Takano were named after Keiichi's father and mother. Even though the family were all deities living in Heaven, and didn't need to partake of food for sustenance, Belldandy continued to cook for her family just as she did back in her days at the temple on Earth taking care of Keiichi, Urd and Skuld. Belldandy was an excellent cook and was always trying out new recipes on Keiichi and she continued that tradition with her children. Keima and Takano ate anything put in front of them, but Midori could be a very finicky eater. Most of the time, she ate whatever Bell cooked for her, but there were the occasional times where she would challenge Bell's skills mightily. But as in everything else, Belldandy took Midori's finickiness as a challenge, and Bell loved nothing more than a good challenge.

The three children were at the table chattering quietly. Belldandy had a hot pan in her hand as she left the kitchen to respond to Keiichi's request.

"Well, Keiichi." Bell said brightly. "What is it that you want me to see…" The sight of the visitor's familiar face caused her to drop the pan, where it clattered on the floor.

Shocked, Belldandy could hardly speak. "I-is that who I think it is. Keiichi? Is that...?"

The visitor responded. "Yes Belldandy. It's me. Sora Hasegawa"

"That's really you, Hasegawa?"

"It's really me."

Bell ran to the door excitedly and wrapped Hasegawa in a tight hug. "It's really you, Hasegawa!" Tears fell from Belldandy's eyes as she embraced her old friend.

"The last time we saw you, was almost a hundred years ago. You turned up missing, we could never find you, Sora." Belldandy cried as she held Hasegawa at arm's length and spun her around. "Where were you? What happened to you? We were looking all over for you! Come in! Make yourself at home!"

Sora walked into the modest apartment and sat down on the couch. Belldandy picked up the pan she dropped, cleaned up the mess and ran into the kitchen to get Hasegawa some food and a drink.

Despite Belldandy's elite status in Heaven and Keiichi's membership on the Heavenly Council, both of which could have rated them the much larger opulent quarters that were reserved for senior high-ranking officials, the couple were happy to have the very modest living spaces more suited for mid-level workers.

Although compared to the cramped Buddhist temple on Earth, where they had lived for so many years, their space in Heaven was easily four to five times larger.

Kei and Bell prided themselves on not needing a lot of luxury. As long as they had each other, they could make it anywhere under any kind of conditions. Even when they were running the Goddess Outpost on Earth which gave them twenty-five percent of a tremendous windfall provided by the previous Kami-sama for operating expenses, Keiichi and Belldandy could have lived high on the hog. But they continued to maintain a frugal and thrifty lifestyle. Back in the early days of their relationship, many times the couple had stared at the back of an empty refrigerator. They had eaten plenty of cheap ramen and got their silverware and dishware at the closest 100 yen shop. So they knew what it was like to live a hand to mouth existence and even after receiving more money than they would ever need, they never forgot those days when all they had was each other.

The quarters, which were located in a complex that was equidistant from the Palace where Keiichi worked and the Goddess Assistance Agency, which housed the call center that Belldandy took her wish requests, as well as the Field Goddess Training facility where she also worked as an instructor, had a main living space for entertaining, a kitchen, each child had their own room, and a master bedroom for Kei and Bell. It was a comfortable space, which like all Heavenly buildings, had a pocket dimension that could be enlarged as needed. But the current arrangement was more than enough for Kei and Bell, even with the addition of three rambunctious children.

Sora looked around at Keiichi and Belldandy's home. "So, what are you two doing here? Are you God and Goddess?" she asked.

Hasegawa, like all of Kei and Bell's friends and loved ones did not know that Belldandy was a Goddess sent to Earth to grant a wish by Keiichi. She didn't know that the wish was for Bell to stay with Keiichi forever. To hide the fact that he had a Goddess by his side all the time, Keiichi had to create a cover story where Belldandy was a foreign exchange student and that Urd and Skuld, when they eventually arrived, were her sisters. Keiichi also had to hide the fact that due to the effects of the Song of The Goddesses, he also had been transformed into a God. But, now with all of Kei and Bell's friends and associates either dead or in Heaven with them, Kei had no choice but to tell Hasegawa the truth. Which he did.

Sora listened to the story with increasing surprise. "So you're actually a real God? And Bell is a real live Goddess?"

"Yes, I am." said Keiichi. To prove it, he made his forehead mark appear. That mark, shaped like a crescent moon and normally invisible to humans, enabled him to be connected to Heaven's all-powerful and hopelessly complicated and buggy computer, Yggdrasil. "But Sora. How did **you** get here? You're Human. Humans aren't supposed to be able to function up here. This is a ten-dimensional world. Humans can't even see this place with three-dimensional senses."

"Honestly, Keiichi, I've been trying to figure all this out since I got here."

"But you disappeared almost a hundred years ago!"

"I know!"

"But, but…"

"Keiichi," Hasegawa said with some exasperation, "All I know is that back in 1999, I was driving to work as usual. I was just about to go on company property when I heard this weird sound. Like a high pitched whistle. Then my car broke down by the side of the road, I couldn't get it started, the gas tank was empty, I saw this flash of light, and this weird knot looking thing, I felt my body go limp, and next thing I know, I'm here. And I haven't aged a day in 96 years."

Keiichi knew that Hasegawa was talking about the Gate. The sentient Heavenly construct that allowed Deities to transport between the Earth and Heaven. The Gate had a mind of its own and a surly reputation to match. It would occasionally go out on strike for reasons that only it could fathom, leaving travelers stuck within its portal until it could be reasoned with to go back to work. But the Gate had to be summoned by a God or Goddess. A normal human could not possibly know the words of Power needed to summon it. The fact that the Gate appeared on its own and transported an incapacitated human was beyond Keiichi's understanding, much less, Heavenly logic, as convoluted as that could get.

Keiichi said while scratching his head, "So you have been here, in Heaven, for almost a hundred years?"

Hasegawa nodded her head.

"Where have you been living? With whom?"

"A couple of Valkyries, they called themselves Anni-frid and Agneta, found me and brought me to the Palace. The previous Kami-sama found a place for me to stay there. I had overheard him say something about you and Belldandy and I was able to find out where you lived."

Keiichi said. "It sounds like you've figured out how to get around and who to talk to."

Sora said. "It's pretty much all I've done since I got here. There's not much call for a trained engine designer here." She shrugged her shoulders. "Kami-sama gave me permission to travel around and meet people, until he could figure out what to do with me. So I've spent a hundred years getting to know this place."

Belldandy returned from the kitchen with a plate of food. Midori, Keima and Takano followed her. All three hid behind Belldandy as they tentatively looked at the strange woman who had arrived in their home.

Belldandy said. "Sora Hasegawa, allow me to introduce to you, to our children. Midori, the oldest and Keima and Takano, the twins. Kids, this is Sora Hasegawa, an old friend of ours, who has come a long way to see us."

Midori stepped from behind Bell, and confidently approached Hasegawa saying. "How old are you? You look like a young girl." Keima and Takano giggled.

Sora said in mock frustration. "Wow. even up here, I get confused with a high school girl. I can't catch a break anywhere."

Bell said. "Don't mind Midori. She tends to say whatever's on her mind. And she hasn't yet learned to restrain herself."

Confidently, Midori said. "I'm in training to become the next Norn of the Present. I'll be taking over when Mom gets too old."

Keiichi warned. "Midori, what did me and Mommy tell you about being tactful?"

Midori mumbled. "Oh, Dad!" She then ran off. The twins stayed where they were silently looking at Hasegawa with a mix of fascination and a touch of fear.

Sora reached out to them. "Keima, Takano?"

Bell said. "They are very shy around strangers, Sora. Once you get to know them, they are very nice and fun kids." On that cue, the twins ran up to Sora and allowed her to give them big hugs. They then giggled again and ran off towards their rooms.

"Beautiful children, Belldandy." Sora than lowered her face and said somberly. "I wish I had a chance to have a kid or two."

Keiichi said. "What about that DJ from Tokyo you were seeing? What was his name, Flex Something-or-other?"

"Flex Suzuki? Yeah. He and I were really getting to know each other. He was one of the few guys who didn't mind having a young looking girlfriend, and get this, he actually liked my cooking!" Sora crowed proudly. Sora's cooking had always been one of the things that dogged her through life.

"What happened?"

"I'm pretty sure he moved on once I turned up missing. He really liked me, but he also had a wandering eye, and being a DJ, more than a few girls threw themselves at him."

'Too bad." Said Keiichi. "If Belldandy hadn't happened along, I might have taken a chance with you."

"Aww, Keiichi." Sora blushed. "That's sweet. But there was no way I was going to compete with Belldandy. The hottest girls at Nekomi Tech couldn't hold a candle to her. Sayoko couldn't even touch her. What chance did I have?"

Belldandy said. "Hasegawa, you have many wonderful talents and traits that would have made any man happy to be with you. You just keep selling yourself short. I'm positive that you'll be able to find someone in Heaven who would love to be with you."

"I don't know, Belldandy. All the Goddesses here are so beautiful. Even you look so much better here than you did on Earth."

"Sora, dear. Heaven does that to everyone. You may not think so, but you are even prettier here than you've ever looked on Earth." She produced a mirror and handed it to Hasegawa.

She took the mirror, looked intently into it and with a low whistle said. "You're right, Belldandy. I do look a lot cuter than before. I've never thought of myself as a pretty girl."

Keiichi said. "But you've always been pretty cute."

Sora said. "Well, back to my predicament."

Belldandy asked. "So what does Kronstad…"

Kei and Hasegawa said together. "Kronstad?"

"Yes, Kronstad. The previous Kami-sama. That is his real name. A Kami-sama does not use their given name while they are in charge. They are referred to by their title. What does he say about what to do with you?"

"He's just as confused as everyone else. He has no idea how I got here, either. He told me that he was going to investigate the matter and get back to me, but that was a long time ago."

"Did he say that he was going to send you back to Earth?" Keiichi queried.

"He said that's impossible, Keiichi. He said that sending me back would cause too many disturbances in the flow of time as well as cause chaos on Earth if someone who was declared missing suddenly reappeared a hundred years later. Besides, All my friends, family and loved ones are all gone. Who would I go back to? What would I do? The company I worked for must be long gone out of business by now."

"Makes sense, I guess."

Bell said. "You can stay here for as long as you like, Hasegawa. We have plenty of room, and we have so much to catch up on."

"No, Belldandy. I'm fine. Kami...er, Kronstad has a place for me at the Palace which has far more room than I'll ever need. The current Kami-sama, Karlja, has agreed to let me stay there for as long as I want."

Sora looked hungrily at the plate of food Belldandy produced. "Is this for me?" she asked.

"That's why I brought it out. Dig in."

Sora tasted the food. A wide grin crossed her face, as she once again experienced the greatness of Belldandy's cooking. "Incredible, Belldandy! You haven't lost your touch. If anything, you food got better."

Belldandy smiled. "Heaven makes everything we do much better, Sora."

"Ill say! This is-is-is...AHHHHH-CHOO!" Sora yelped as she sneezed most violently.

The next thing that happened caused Keiichi and Belldandy to look at Sora in utter disbelief. For sprouting from Hasegawa's back, floating on a wispy cloud and gossamer wings...was an angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

Belldandy covered her mouth in shock as she shakily pointed at the angel that sprouted from Sora Hasegawa's back. The creature was dressed in a pink translucent gown-like outfit, had pink wings, off of which clouds of angel dust sprung, and was the spitting image of Hasegawa. Even down to the nerdy glasses and extremely cute face. It giggled at Sora and smiled as it waved to her cheerfully.

Keiichi took one look, gulped, did a double take, and said. "O-o-oh-kay. Now that's weird."

Sora gaped at Keiichi and Belldandy and said. "What? Is there something wrong, am I showing something I'm not supposed to show? What's going on?"

Keiichi stammered. "Hasegawa, y-you might want to turn around and look behind you."

"Why?"

"Just trust me, Hasegawa. Turn around very slowly and…" Keiichi's voice was drowned out by the ear-piercing scream that issued forth from Sora as she saw the miniature mirror image of herself smiling sweetly at her.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT. IS. THAT?"

Belldandy said with a catch in her voice. "Sora, sweetie. um... That is...an angel."

"A what?"

"An angel. Your angel."

"An angel?"

"Yes...your angel."

Sora immediately passed out.

After fifteen minutes, she came to looking up only to see the angel still looking at her with concern on her tiny face.

"Belldandy."

"Yes, Sora."

"What is this angel, and why do I have it?"

Belldandy carefully explained to the frightened girl about the relationship of angels to their Goddesses, how the angels were a representation of a Goddess' inner soul, and how angels served their goddesses.

Sora digested all that Belldandy had said, and responded. "Well, Bell. That's all well and good, but...I'M NOT A GODDESS! HOW DID I GET AN ANGEL?"

"Calm down, Sora. You'll scare her off."

"I am calm, Belldandy. I am very calm. I just want to know...WHY DO I HAVE AN ANGEL?!"

The angel flinched and shrunk back a couple feet, as if she was afraid that Sora would reject, or worse, strike her.

"Be careful, Sora." Belldandy quietly said. "Don't frighten her. Angels are very sensitive to their Goddess' emotions. She might think you're angry at her."

"I'm not angry, Belldandy. I just want to know what is going on here?"

For once, Belldandy didn't know how to further explain the presence of an angel manifesting itself with Hasegawa. She lowered her head in dejection. "I do not have an answer for you, Hasegawa. I cannot understand how this can happen. The best I can do is have all of us visit Kronstad and see what he says."

Keiichi said. "Can't the current Kami-sama, Karlja help us?"

Bell answered. "No. While she's only been in office for a few years, she's very busy learning her new role. She won't have time for us. She barely knows Sora. Kronstad knows Hasegawa much better than Karlja. We have to see him."

After stepping down from the office of Kami-sama, Kronstad moved out of the Palace and took up residence at a modest and quiet quarters at the very edge of the main business district of Heaven. He preferred the peace and quiet isolation the location gave him. He kept to himself most of the time, and the neighbors as well as the general population of Heaven respected his desire to not have unannounced visitors or to no longer get involved in the running of Heaven. He was just wanted to be left alone to do his art, and tend to his flowers. After being the Supreme Ruler of Heaven for thousands of years, he felt that he earned a break from the hubbub, intrigue and the cut and thrust of Heavenly politics. He was very happy to leave such things to the much younger and more assertive Karlja.

Keiichi, Belldandy, and Hasegawa arrived at Kronstad's residence by message cube. The cube had been configured to not allow transport to his residence without prior authorization. Kronstad's quarters resembled the Palace during his reign. Pure white exterior, no other colors or decorative features. Kronstad received the visitors at the front door. He smiled amiably at the three friends. He had not seen Keiichi and Belldandy since the election that named Karlja to the high office of Kami-sama.

"My friends, Keiichi and Belldandy!" Kronstad said with glee. He was dressed in simple white robes of Authority. His hair was drawn back in a ponytail. He had let his white beard grow out since he left office, and it was clear that he was looking and feeling much better since he had stepped down from office. He had let himself age gracefully. "Welcome to my humble home. Sit, sit. Make yourselves comfortable. And it is also good to see you again, Sora Hasegawa. I trust that you are finding Heaven to your satisfaction?"

"I am enjoying myself immensely, Kami...I mean, Kronstad. Especially now that I am once again reunited with my dear friends, Keiichi and Belldandy." Sora said easily.

"Good, good, good." Said Kronstad. "Now what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Somehow, I don't feel that this is a normal social call."

Sora said. "Kronstad, this is the reason we are here." And on cue, Sora's angel appeared behind her. The angel bowed respectfully to Kami-sama and giggled.

Kronstad was taken aback by the sudden appearance of a Goddess's angel appearing from human flesh. "My, she is a cute little thing, isn't she?"

Sora said. "That she is. My question is, what is she doing here and how did I, a human get stuck with her?" At the words 'stuck with her', the angel frowned.

Kronstad said in a low voice. "Sora, your choice of words disappoints me. It is a great honor for a Goddess to have an angel. You are not 'stuck with her.' She is an integral part of your life. You must learn to respect your angel and to love her. The care of an angel is an important and serious matter."

Sora bowed. "I apologize for my choice of words, Kronstad. But my question still remains. How did I, a human get this angel, and what do I do with her? I do not want to send her away, but I have so many questions. And what is my role here? I can't just run around here with nothing to do. I need a job, a reason for being. I can't go home, but I feel so useless here. I can't just bug Keiichi and Belldandy all day, although I feel they are glad for my company. What I did on Earth has no use here. There are no engines for me to design. Can you please help me to figure out what my function is in Heaven? I'm used to working, being useful. Helping out. I'm bored. And I don't wish to be."

Kronstad thought for a moment. "Sora, contrary to what you believe, I have been thinking long and hard about your problem. I apologize for the tardiness in getting back to you. You must understand that the pace of progress in Heaven is much slower than it is on Earth. A hundred years here is as an hour on Earth. People live such long lives here, that it can take a long time for things to happen. And unfortunately, I still have not figured out what to do with you. Rest assured, you will be up here for a very long time, so you might as well get used to it. You're not going back down to Earth. Karlja, the current Kami-sama is too busy learning the ropes of being the Supreme Ruler to deal with you right now. So she has passed your situation on to me.

"One thing that Keiichi taught me in my time as Kami-sama is that just because something has never happened before, that does not mean that it can never happen. He has shattered many of our myths and rules. Keiichi was the first human to be transformed into a God. He was the first one to marry a Goddess. He subdued a powerful Rage demon using a Tier Zero spell that supposedly only Goddesses could cast. At one time, when he was human, he actually did the impossible and hosted not one, but two angels. Prior to that, it was thought that only Goddesses could control angels. But for a short time, he was able to control them. And now, you, Sora Hasegawa, are following in his footsteps, after a fashion. You arrived in Heaven and are functioning as if you've lived here all your life, without the aid of a transition spell. You possess an angel despite not being a Goddess. You've lived here for almost a hundred years and Yggdrasil has not been negatively affected by your presence. You have not aged one day since you've been here. And from what I can see, you'll stay the way you are for almost as long as a God or Goddess. If I didn't know better, I'd swear that you are a Goddess. But we've scanned your body to the molecular level and you are one hundred percent Human. I am at a loss at what is going on here."

"You and me, both." Sora said balefully. "But back to my first question." Pointing to the angel floating behind her.

Kronstad circled around Hasegawa and her angel. The angel watching Kronstad as he was watching her. "Normally, the procedure for receiving an angel is for a Goddess, when she is of sufficient power and maturity, to procure and consume an angel's egg. Once she has consumed the egg, the angel usually manifests immediately or at the most, a few hours or within a day. Did anyone give you an angel's egg, Sora?"

"No, Kronstad." Sora said.

"Hmm…unusual." Kronstad murmured. "Have you given the angel a name yet?"

"What do you mean?" Sora questioned.

"When a Goddess receives an angel. It is important that she names it as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"Sora, names carry power. Enormous power. The one thing that we truly have that we carry to the end of our days is our name. We can never lose it, never give it up. Our one true possession. We can enhance the value of our name, or we can sully it and destroy it. Giving an angel a name finalizes the bond between her and its holder. The name tells the angel that she is loved and cherished by her holder enough to be identified with her forever. It creates the measure of trust between the two entities that will carry their friendship forward from now on. If you do not wish to carry on with this angel at this time, I and Belldandy can easily remove her and seal her away. However, once an angel has been named by her Goddess, the task of removing her becomes much more difficult and will cause much spiritual and psychic damage to both the angel and its Goddess. Enough that she would not be able to bond with another Goddess and _vice versa._ Naming the angel bonds her to you permanently. She will obey you unconditionally, to the point of sacrificing her life for yours. Caring for an angel is a serious matter, Sora. Consider well your decision."

Sora looked at the angel floating behind her. She looked deeply into the angel's eyes. Saw the innocence and desire to serve, the willingness to embrace the young woman from whom she sprang. To be her friend, her companion, her helpmeet. Plus she was just so damn _cute_! "Kronstad, I have made my decision." Grasping the angel's tiny hands and looking into her eyes, Sora said. "Angel, from this day forward. You will be known as _'Joyful Spirit,'_ Will you be my friend?"

The angel's smile filled the room as she nodded her head vigorously. She reached out and hugged Sora's neck. Sora put her hands around the angel and felt the immense power of Joyful Spirit as it radiated through her body. That power enveloped Sora's spirit and lifted all pain and doubt from it and replaced it with a deep and abiding sense of calm, and peace.

Hasegawa could hear the angel's voice in her mind. _"Sora, I will be your friend and companion always. I give my life to you, as you share your life with me. We will become closer than sisters. I will reflect your innermost soul. I will bring you peace and our bond will be eternal. I will be with you always until the end of time. Whatever you need of me, you will have. You have only to ask."_

Hasegawa felt such a rush of peace and ease that she passed out again.

 **Chapter 4**

A half hour passed before Sora awoke again. Joyful Spirit alighted over her head and touched her cheek. Sora smiled at the angel's touch. It felt so light and airy, but it was laced with much power. That power coursed through Sora's body making her feel strong, but at peace. It buoyed up her confidence and made her feel more sure of herself than she had ever felt in her years on Earth. "Wow. I wish I had this angel while I was at Nekomi Tech. It would have made life much easier. I could have stood up to Tamiya and Otaki better. I would have gotten better grades. I would have looked like a college girl and had a real boyfriend! Or maybe not."

Sora got back up and sat in her chair again. Keiichi and Belldandy gazed upon Joyful Spirit as she ministered to Hasegawa. In sympathy, Belldandy's angel, Holy Bell appeared from Belldandy and floated above the scene. Her face was the picture of serenity. She reached out to Sora's angel as if to introduce herself.

However the same could not be said for Joyful Spirit, when her eyes locked on Holy Bell. As calm and peaceful as she was when she was caring and loving Sora, when she saw Holy Bell, her peaceful visage abruptly disappeared.

When Joyful Spirit laid eyes on Holy Bell, she was transformed into a spirit of intense rage. Almost demonic. Her pink wings vibrated with a loud and disturbing hum. Her eyes transformed from a radiant pink to a stormy red. Her smile was replaced with a grimacing mouth full of gnashing teeth. Her brow furrowed as a low growl came from her downturned mouth. Her face tightened up as a dark pallor descended over her. Her fingers curled like claws. She lashed out at Holy Bell like a cobra, her hands slashing and raking the air. The growl became a scream as the angel became lost in anger. Holy Bell flinched and drew back, her face a mask of disbelief. Kronstad, Keiichi and Belldandy were frozen in fear. Were they about to witness an angel fight? Sora looked at Joyful Spirit in dismay as the angel tried to rush Holy Bell and engage in a fight. The only thing keeping Joyful Spirit from attacking Holy Bell was the magical tether joining her to Hasegawa's back.

"What's happening?" Sora cried helplessly. "Why is Joyful Spirit so angry?"

"Quick, Sora!" Kronstad yelled. "Call her back!"

"Joyful Spirit! Return!" Sora commanded.

Joyful Spirit turned to gaze upon Hasegawa and for a moment, the girl saw a murderous hatred in the face of the angel, who seconds before promised to love her unconditionally and be her friend eternally. Then a second later, Joyful Spirit's features changed from hellion back into the loving angel of peace. She drew back to Sora's face, caressed it, and smiled at her master, even giggling quietly.

"Belldandy, call back Holy Bell, Now!" Kronstad said.

"Holy Bell, Return!" Belldandy said.

Kronstad said. "Both of you. Dismiss your angels." They both did, and the angels disappeared.

Belldandy said to no one in particular. What happened? Why did Joyful Spirit try to attack Holy Bell?"

Keiichi whirled on Hasegawa. "You need to learn to control your Angel, Hasegawa!"

Sora snapped back."I just got the stupid thing! What do you expect me to do?"

Angrily, Kronstad spat. "Sora! Do not refer to your angel as a 'stupid thing' in my presence ever again!"

Sora thundered."Well, Kronstad! Maybe if you'd answered some of my questions when I first got here, instead of beating around the bush for who knows how long, we could probably get somewhere!" She turned her back to the rest of the group. "I didn't want to come up here. I didn't want this angel. I just wanted to live my life, do my job, spend time with my boyfriend. LIKE NORMAL HUMANS!"

Belldandy stood up and in an uncharacteristic display of anger and frustration, said.

"All of you, settle down! Keiichi! Kronstad! Sora! Calm down and let us reason with each other as to what happened here."

You could have heard a pin drop when Belldandy took the floor. She had the unique ability to defuse almost any conflict by talking with her normal cheerful voice, and as much as she disliked raising her voice, she could do so with startling effectiveness simply because it happened so rarely, and if Belldandy had gotten so angry that she had to resort to raising her voice, she was really pissed off and those who were arguing knew better than to carry on their disagreement much further. No one wanted to deal with a truly pissed off Goddess and that went double if said Goddess was Belldandy.

"Okay." Belldandy said, taking a little of the edge off her voice. "Are we settled now? Have we calmed down?" Hearing no dissent, she went back to speaking in her normal sweet cheerful tone. "Now. We have to determine what caused Joyful Spirit to go after Holy Bell. Sora, you need to talk to your angel and see why she is so angry. I will do the same with Holy Bell.

"Yes, Belldandy."

"Keiichi, you and Kronstad will have to work together to get some answers to Sora's questions."

"What are you doing to do, Belldandy?" Kronstad asked.

"Do you have a kitchen, Kronstad?"

"Why, of course, Belldandy."

"I'm going into the kitchen to make some tea and cookies." Bell said brightly.

Belldandy being Belldandy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 5**

Sora asked. "Belldandy, how do I talk to my angel?"

Bell said. "All you have to do is call out to her in your mind, she will answer and then you can have a conversation. But do not show any abrupt change in emotions. Joyful Spirit will be very sensitive to them, and react accordingly. You must be even tempered."

Sora retired to a quiet room in Kronstad's quarters. When she was settled, she nervously spoke.

"J-joyful Spirit?"

" _Yes, Sora?"_ Joyful Spirit responded.

"Are you all right?"

" _Yes, Sora. I am well."_

"What happened to you?"

" _Are you talking about my reaction to Belldandy's angel, Holy Bell?"_

"Yes, Joyful Spirit. Why were you so angry?"

" _I do not know, Sora. There was something about her that I did not like."_

"Do you know Holy Bell?"

" _I do not know her. This was the first time I had ever met her."_

"She didn't seem like a bad angel."

" _There was just something about her that angered me. I am sorry, Sora."_

"Can you be more specific, Joyful Spirit?"

" _May I ask of you a favor, Sora?"_

"Ask away."

" _If it is all right with you, when we are speaking to each other in private like this, can you please refer to me as just 'Joy?' I like that name very much."_

"Joy it is."

" _Thank you, Sora."_

"So back to my question."

" _There is something in the way she is that angers me. I do not know if it is because Belldandy is a Norn, or what the problem is."_

"Does the problem exist with just Holy Bell, or all angels?"

" _I do not know. I am newly created. I have not met any other angels."_

Hasegawa thought to herself for a moment. "Joy, If I introduce you to other angels, would you have the same reaction?"

" _I do not know."_

"How about we try?"

Joy sounded pleased at Sora's suggestion. _"That sounds like a good idea, Sora."_

"Okay, we'll see if there are any other angels we can talk to. But for the time being, try not to get angry at Holy Bell. She means you no harm. You're not angry with Belldandy are you?"

" _Not that I know of. I have only just met Belldandy."_

"Okay. All I'm asking is not to lash out at Holy Bell anymore."

" _Okay, Sora. I hear and obey."_

Sora ended her conversation and went back into Kronstad's living room where Keiichi, Kronstad and Belldandy were waiting. A fresh hot pot of tea and cookies were waiting on the living room table. Sora poured a cup of tea and took a cookie.

"Well, Joyful Spirit says she has no idea why she went off on Holy Bell other than there was something about her she didn't like. She promises not to do it again. Kronstad, are there any other Goddesses here? I want to introduce Joy...uh Joyful Spirit to their angels and observe her response."

Kronstad said. "Well, there is my wife and daughter, they're both home. Ingemar, Taryn! Can you please come here?"

Two very stately and elegant First Class Goddesses entered the room. They both looked like the kind of Goddesses that would be well accustomed to living in the home of a Kami-sama and clearly enjoyed the privilege that such an office granted. Tall, and very demure, dressed in the finest red robes of Authority, Ingemar, Kronstad's wife and Taryn, his daughter both entered the room. Like all Goddesses, they were indescribably beautiful, but one could tell that due to Kronstad's previous office, they had much power and privilege bestowed upon them, and they were very used to basking in Kronstad's reflected glory. Taryn looked like a spitting image of Ingemar except that she was slightly shorter and looked a bit younger. They both wore their hair the same way, in a long braided ponytail reaching down their backs. They both had pale skin, delicate faces and carried themselves with an air of class, if not a bit of pretentiousness. They clearly knew their place in Heaven's hierarchy and had no problem telling those who would stand still long enough to listen where that place was, and how much more elevated that place was above Heaven's hoi polloi. Butter wouldn't melt in their mouths. As they entered the room, Ingemar said imperiously. "Kronstad? Why have you called us?"

Kronstad stood proudly and introduced the group. Ingemar, Taryn. These are my dear friends Keiichi, Belldandy and Sora."

The two Goddesses bowed deeply to Belldandy and took her hand graciously. They turned to Keiichi and bowed civilly, but less formally to him. But when they saw Hasegawa, their presence changed dramatically. For a moment, it looked as if they regarded Sora as a rich person would regard the domestic help. They barely bothered to look at Sora, much less bow to her, and they hesitated for a moment before extending their hands to her and when Sora extended the courtesy, both Ingemar and Taryn looked at her hands as if they had feces on them before barely brushing her hands with the lightest of touches. Both Goddesses continued to look askance at Sora. If they could have turned up their noses any higher, they would have scraped the ceiling. Clearly, they must have considered Hasegawa as an inferior. A domestique fit only for giving orders and bossing around.

Sora realized that she as being insulted by Ingemar and Taryn's actions, but she kept her peace.

Kronstad said. "Ladies, I require that you bring forth your angels. We are checking to see how Sora's angel responds to them."

Taryn frowned heavily, saying. "You want us to show our angels to this, this 'human?'" Saying 'human' as if it was a piece of rotten meat. "How did _she_ get an angel? She's clearly not a Goddess. She's too plain looking and simple minded to be one. How did she get into Heaven in the first place?"

Kronstad said ominously. "Taryn, you will be on your best behavior with my guests. Sora does not deserve your disrespect"

Taryn smirked. "Father, she does not deserve to be in the same room, breathing the same air as us. Especially in the company of the famous Belldandy."

The temperature of Kronstad's living room descended twenty degrees as Belldandy strode up to Taryn and said quietly, but with an unmistakable note of steel. "Taryn. I'll have you know that Sora is a close personal friend of mine. One whom I greatly care for and have known for many, many years. If you continue to insult her, I will take it as a personal insult against me." She glared daggers at the younger Goddess as she said her words.

Taryn flinched and drew back slightly. Having been put in her place, she said no more. But Ingemar was not so easily cowed. "Belldandy. Just because my daughter and I have respect for you, does not mean that we have to respect your...ahem, friend. Respect has to be earned, not freely given. We will accede to Kronstad's request. But know that Sora means nothing to us. Taryn, lets get this over with, so we can send... _her_ on her way."

Kronstad stepped between Belldandy and Ingemar. Of course, Belldandy would never go to blows over something this minor, but it still irked her that Hasagawa would be subjected to such blatant disrespect. Kronstad said sharply. "Ingemar, Taryn. Call forth your angels, please."

The two Goddesses called forth their angels. Ingemar's angel was a smaller, but still identical version of her master. Dressed in red, with white wings, the angel named Divine Sky burst forth with a flutter of feathers and a dense cloud of angel dust. The angel struck the same haughty pose as Ingemar. Her back turned to Sora as she looked over her shoulder dismissively, the smirk on her face matching the one on the face of her master's. Taryn's angel appeared the same way. Her name was Heart of Desire. This angel slowly moved towards Sora, looking into the girl's eyes menacingly, literally daring Sora to produce Joyful Spirit. Undeterred, Sora called forth Joyful Spirit. Joy came forth with her flutter of feathers and dust, took one look at Ingemar and Taryn's angels and quickly and with defiance, turned her back on them. She refused to acknowledge either angel just like they refused to acknowledge her. All three angels spent a prolonged time ignoring each other.

Once again, Belldandy's angel, Holy Bell appeared without warning or provocation, and that's when everything changed.

Joyful Spirit trembled angrily at the appearance of Holy Bell, but remembering Sora's request, did not try to attack her. But it was clear that if given the opportunity, she would.

Heart of Desire and Divine Sky, however, were not under such orders. Both angels bared their teeth, eyes flashing blood red, faces tightening with rage. Growls rumbling from throats. Fingers turned into razor sharp claws. Both angels rushed towards Holy Bell with such anger and ferocity, that they literally dragged Ingemar and Taryn off their feet. Both Goddesses fell to the floor, the tethers connecting their angels to them, strung as taut as a steel cable approaching its breaking point. The raging angels came within a handbreadth of Holy Bell before Ingemar and Taryn, voices full of fear called back their charges. Divine Sky and Heart of Desire retreated back to their masters. Embarrassed and afraid, Ingemar and Taryn quickly left the room and returned to whence they came, not saying a word.

Belldandy, Keiichi, Sora and Kronstad looked at each other in astonishment. Joyful Spirit still stared daggers at Holy Bell, who acted as if she had no clue about what she did to cause all this drama. Sora called her angel back, silently thanking her for showing restraint. Bell kept Holy Bell out.

Kronstad said sheepishly. "Well, that was different."

 **Chapter 6**

It took a few minutes before calm returned to Kronstad's home. Keiichi stood slack-jawed at what he had just seen. Not only did Hasegawa's angel, Joyful Spirit react most negatively to the presence of Holy Bell, but so did the angels of two total strangers. Kronstad also showed surprise at the incident. Clearly he, like the others, thought that the problem lie with Sora's angel, but more and more it seemed like Holy Bell was the problem. Belldandy too, wore a mask of confusion at the events of the past few minutes. Sora rocked back and forth in her chair, trying to figure out which end was up.

Belldandy broke the silent tension. "Honestly. I have never seen Holy Bell cause those kinds of responses in any Goddesses' angels before. Every angel she has ever met has enjoyed being around her."

Kronstad said. "And an angel is supposed to be the direct reflection of her Goddess. I know that Taryn and Ingemar tend to be a bit full of themselves and their angels take on that same disposition, but the Goddesses showed deference and respect towards Belldandy. Why would their angels lash out against Holy Bell?" Kronstad stroked his chin in thought. After a moment of thought, he shrugged his shoulders.

Keiichi tried to put a positive spin on things. "Well, just because three angels reacted the way they did towards Holy Bell, shouldn't mean that all angels should. We must approach this problem scientifically. Three angels isn't enough of a sample size to determine that the problem definitely lies with Holy Bell. We need to use more angels."

Kronstad smiled and said. "Smart thinking, Keiichi. But who do you suggest we use next?"

Keiichi said. "Why not the two angels that know Holy Bell best?"

"You mean…"

"Yep. World of Elegance and Noble Scarlet. Urd and Skuld's angels. They are Belldandy's sisters and fellow Norns. If they act normal, that's one thing. If they lose it around Holy Bell, then…"

Kronstad said. "Belldandy, call your sisters and ask them to come over here."

Bell said. "Right away."

About a half hour later, Both Urd and Skuld arrived via message cube and knocked on Kronstad's door. While waiting for the door to open, Urd said. "Well, Brat. I wonder what our former Kami-sama wants with little ol' us?"

Skuld looked at Urd and quipped "Search me. If there's a problem with Yggdrasil, it's not my fault."

Urd smirked. "You mean this time?"

"Very funny, Urd." Skuld said in her usually high pitched whine. "Remember, you're talking to a senior Goddess now. Show some respect!"

"Don't remind me, Skuld." Urd drawled with a bored look.

Skuld never missed an opportunity to remind Urd as well as anyone who stood still long enough to listen that she was now a First Class Goddess, thereby outranking her older and more powerful sister. Sometime, before Skuld moved out of the temple to be with her late husband Sentaro, she had finally gained enough maturity and power through the love she had for him to finally get permission to sit for the Goddess First Class exam. Skuld chose Belldandy to be her proctor, and in an effort to make sure that she didn't make the same mistake she made when proctoring Keiichi's test, Belldandy did not go easy on her little sister. Bell laid on three very difficult tests. At least five times harder than the ones she gave Keiichi.

And Skuld had a very hard time completing them. Skuld's patience wasn't very good even on her best day, and Belldandy's feats stretched that temper to its limits. There were numerous times where Skuld quite vocally and theatrically came close to quitting. However, Keiichi, of all people, was able to reach out and convince the flighty and moody Goddess to persist. Eventually Skuld completed the three tasks and received her First Class license. She set a Heavenly record for the longest exam ever completed. It took her six months to pass, and naturally, Skuld credited her genius and the elegance of her inventions to her success and didn't even bother to say "thank you' to Keiichi.

With her new First Class license, Skuld eventually became a section leader and a senior system administrator in charge of Yggdrasil's wish servers. It was Skuld's responsibility to make sure the few hundred thousand of the finicky devices ran smoothly and flawlessly. It was a hopelessly difficult job, but Skuld's prowess with inventions helped immensely as she was able to create all sorts of devices that automated the myriad of tasks that the servers required. Of course, Skuld insured her job security by making her inventions so convoluted and complicated that only she knew how to operate them.

When Skuld wasn't waist deep in wish servers, she was at home taking care of her daughter, Yuki. The only child Skuld bore, she would end up becoming the Norn of the future whenever Skuld decided to step down from the job. Which would be many thousands of years from now because Skuld was just now entering her prime as a Goddess in terms of power and maturity.

Skuld's love for Sentaro was almost as intense and powerful as Keiichi and Belldandy's love for one another. As they grew older together, their love deepened, and it pained Skuld greatly when he finally died. She always knew that she would eventually outlive her husband, but it still hurt. When she and Yuki finally left Earth for good to live in Heaven, Skuld swore that she would never find another who could replace her Sentaro. While she was a good and eligible catch for the bachelor Gods of Heaven and she never lacked for suitors, she stayed true to herself and remained single.

Urd, on the other hand, remained Urd. After moving up to Heaven for good, she continued her pursuit of pleasure and mayhem. While on Earth, Urd never bothered with trying to find a man, even though her beauty, blatant sexuality, and tendency to wear clothes that were too tight, too short, and showed way too much skin could have had her knee deep with men. She didn't think there was a man on Earth that was suitable for her tastes.

But when she got to Heaven for good, she made up for lost time by having boatloads of eligible Gods share her bed. Her sexual prowess was known throughout the length and breadth of Heaven. Some of her conquests were attracted to Urd's demon half.

Consorting with demons was a major offense in Heaven, but by virtue of being half demon, Urd was the closest thing to doing the nasty with one without fear of losing a license. So, many young and horny Gods took their chance to walk on the wild side. And Urd was only too happy to oblige. Like her mother, the CEO of Niflheim, Hild, Urd considered men to be her playthings. To be used to satisfy her ravenous appetite for sexual pleasure. She had no interest in a long term relationship, she considered settling down an insult, and she was bent on having as much fun as she could for as long as she could.

Despite having no shortage of suitors, Urd didn't have the desire to produce her successor. She claimed that she was waiting for the right God to come along before she allowed herself to get pregnant with the future Norn of the Past. But she didn't really fool anybody with that flimsy excuse. By her reckoning, she still had thousands of years to go before she had to have a daughter to succeed her. Despite being the oldest Norn, she was still in the prime of her life and was at the height of her magical powers. Urd was too busy having fun to go into the child raising life like Belldandy and Skuld.

Urd still maintained her job as a system administrator for Yggdrasil, and while she knew the hopelessly complicated computer inside and out better than her colleagues, she was quick to slough off her duties and assignments to any junior Goddess who was standing in the wrong place at the wrong time. She only did enough work to keep her hand in and to keep current on the latest problems that plagued the massive computer. But beyond that, Urd just wanted to live as carefree a life as possible.

"So, Skuld. How is our future Norn coming along." Urd said casually.

"She's all right." Skuld said. "She's doing good in school, she's years ahead of the other kids. And she's just now started to make her first inventions."

"Is she showing any magical prowess yet, or is she going to be a late bloomer like you?"

"Urrrrrd!" Skuld said. "She'll get there eventually!"

"So that means, she's as magically useless as you were," Urd smirked.

Skuld was about to give Urd a piece of her mind when the door opened and Kronstad welcomed them in. "Urd, Skuld! So good to see you again! Come in, Come in."

Both Goddesses bowed to Kronstad out of habit more than respect.

Kronstad said "Oh, don't bother with all that formality. I'm not Kami-sama any more. Just plain old Kronstad."

Urd and Skuld entered the home. "Keiichi, Belldandy. Good to see you again."

But both Goddesses' mouths dropped open when they saw Hasegawa.

It was rare to catch Urd speechless about anything. But seeing Sora for the first time in almost a hundred years, caught her very short.

Skuld cried. "Hasegawa? Is that really you?"

Sora said. "Yep, in the flesh." Skuld ran over to give a big hug to Hasegawa.

"Where the hell have you been? We've been looking for you for ages! I used my best inventions to try and find you! How did you get up here, and how did we not see you come here?" Skuld screeched with joy.

"We're still trying to figure out how I got here." Sora said, pointing to Keiichi, Belldandy, and Kronstad. "So far we haven't a clue."

Urd finally said. "Hasegawa, well I'll be damned." Urd gave her a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Hugs and kisses were passed around. Then Urd said to Kronstad. "Okay, Kami...uh, Kronstad, what's up? Why are we here?"

Kronstad said. "Well, if you were surprised to see Hasegawa in the flesh, wait until you see what, or should I say who, she brought with her. Sora?"

Urd and Skuld looked at each other.

Sora stepped forward and said. "Joyful Spirit, come forth."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 7**

As ordered, Joyful Spirit sprang forth from Hasegawa's back with her usual flurry of feathers and angel dust. She popped out, laid eyes on Urd and Skuld and put on her best display of cuteness. Urd stood still, mouth wide open. Disbelief written all over her face. Skuld let out a sound that was half screech and half squeal and ran up to Hasegawa, overcome with excitement

. "She SOOO cute!" Skuld exclaimed as she looked Joyful Spirit up and down. "She's almost as cute as Noble Scarlet, but not quite." Joy giggled and blushed at the massive amount of attention that Skuld was giving her. In the short amount of time since she manifested, she clearly learned how to play to people's affections. Skuld o-o-h-ed and a-h-h-ed over Joyful Spirit for quite a while until she suddenly put 2 and 2 together.

"Wait a minute! Hasegawa, you're human. How can you host an angel? And how did you end up in Heaven?"

"That's another thing we've been trying to figure out, Skuld." Sora said.

Urd finally got her faculties together. "I don't get it. Yggdrasil should be going crazy right now! I know that system inside and out and I haven't seen one indication that there was a human up here in all my readings, much less a human with an angel."

Keiichi and Belldandy carefully explained to Bell's sisters all that had happened since Sora appeared at their door. Urd said. "And she's been here for almost a hundred years and Yggdrasil hasn't raised a peep? I'm going to have to get some technicians to look into that damn computer. There's something seriously wrong here." Shaking her head vigorously.

Skuld said indignantly. "Get some technicians. Urd? _You_ can't look into this yourself?"

"Skuld. That's why I have techs! So I don't have to do it."

"Urd, you're just lazy."

"When you've been playing with Yggdrasil as long as I have, you learn how to delegate."

"Delegate? You just order people around so that you can goof off."

"That's what delegating is, Skuld. When you get to be as senior as I am, maybe you'll figure that out!"

"Ooooooh Urd, I hate you!"

"Don't hate the player, Skuld. Hate the game."

"Grrrrrr."

"Kronstad, why are we here, again? Skuld is getting on my nerves."

Kronstad said. "Urd, we've been having issues with Joyful Spirit. At first, we thought the problem was with her, but it seems like the problem actually lies with Holy Bell."

"How do you mean?"

Kronstad explained how Sora's, Ingemar's and Taryn's angels reacted so adversely to being exposed to Belldandy's angel.

Urd picked up on the plan. "So you want Skuld and I to bring out our angels to see how they react to Holy Bell?"

"Yes."

"Our angels have never had a problem with Holy Bell before. I don't know what this will prove, but here goes."

Both Skuld and Urd called forth their angels. World of Elegance appeared. She was a striking creature with a haunting yet sensual mix of Goddess and Demon that marked Urd's dual nature. She wore just enough to not be considered completely naked, she had black hair tressed up in a swirling design and one black wing and one white one. She floated over to Keiichi and gave him a 'come hither' look that cause him no end of embarrassment.

Noble Scarlet came forth with blood red eyes, frizzy blond hair, a face full of glee and she giggled almost as much as Joyful Spirit. Both Joy and Noble Scarlet engaged in an impromptu posing contest to see which one was cuter. So far, it was a draw.

As before, Holy Bell burst forth without prompting from Belldandy and once again angel drama ensued. Both World of Elegance and Noble Scarlet flew into an incredible rage, trying desperately to get their hands on Holy Bell. But instead of flinching and shrinking back, apparently Holy Bell had had enough and tried to launch herself at the others.

Much high-pitched angelic screaming and feathers flew on the air as clouds of angel dust filled the room with sparkling motes of glimmer. All three angels were at the ragged edge of control as they strained and pulled against their respective tethers. It took a mighty effort from the Norns to restrain their charges. Eventually, they were able to dismiss their angels before any bloodshed occured. The Goddesses expended a lot of energy just trying to keep their angels from killing each other and had to sit down and recover.

After a few moments, Belldandy said. "Now you see what the problem is."

Urd said. "Yeah. I've never seen World of Elegance lose her temper like that before. Her and Holy Bell usually get along so well together. What do you think, Skuld."

Skuld erupted into a flood of tears as she said. "Does this mean that Noble Scarlet hates Holy Bell? That I can never bring Scarlet out in her presence again?"

Kronstad shook his head. "Skuld, I believe this is a temporary condition. I believe that your angels honestly love each other. But clearly something is wrong with Holy Bell. Keiichi, what do you think?"

Keiichi said. "I tend to agree with you, Kronstad. But I think we need to have one more test before I'm satisfied that the problem is with Holy Bell."

Kronstad said. "Well, who's angel do you wish to test now?"

Keiichi said. "There's only one angel left that I think we ought to bring in."

Belldandy asked. "Are you talking about Peorth, Keiichi?"

"No, Belldandy." Keiichi grumbled. "If I ever see that witch again, it'll be too soon. I'm talking about my colleague on the Heavenly Council. Lind."

Lind was sitting in her quarters, relaxing after a long and tiring day in Council chambers hammering out the business of the day. She had shed her formal robes of Authority, and was dressed in a loose, but short dress that showed off her long, well muscled, and sinewy legs. She had drawn a large mug of her favorite brew, Angel's Breath. The formidable drink was very strong, very dark and had an intimidating and bold flavor that most Goddesses either loved or loathed. Lind loved the intoxicating drink and she could put quite a bit of the stuff away without even catching a buzz.

She had just finished her daily workout with a Class 16 battle axe. Lind was qualified to wield a Class 18, but she had to back down to a Class 16 because the 18 was a bit too arduous a workout. The maximum battle axe that a Valkyrie could legally wield was a Class 15. But Lind was not an ordinary Valkyrie.

Lind was the commander of the elite warrior goddess troop for many years. She served with distinction, earned many decorations and was known for her 'lead from the front' command style. Her troops loved her because she would not make them do anything that she wouldn't do first. She was firm, but fair. She worked her soldiers hard, but treated them with tremendous respect. As a result, her troop displayed incredible loyalty to her and would face the meanest, nastiest demons with merely one command.

It was during a very fierce demon attack that Lind made a single tactical mistake. That mistake caused her to suffer a major injury that almost killed her. She ended up under medical care for almost a year. But while the damage to her body eventually healed, the damage to her mind would not. Lind was a very proud Goddess who was very much the perfectionist. She took her knowledge of tactics and battle very seriously. She worked out obsessively keeping her body and mind in superlative condition.

The mistake she made in that battle ate at her constantly. It wasn't a major mistake, the battle was won anyway. But the fact that she was brought down by it destroyed her confidence. She felt great shame and thought that she let her troops down that day. Despite assurances that she acted in an acceptable and commendable manner by her superiors, Lind didn't do acceptable. Everything had to be exceptional. Nothing less than perfection. Out of a sense of duty and shame, she resigned her command and mustered out of the Valkyries.

With the loss of the only life she'd known, Lind fell into a deep depression. She locked herself away, and would not speak to anyone, nor answer her door for months. She relived the battle and that mistake in her mind countless times, allowing it to consume her. She stopped working out to the extent that while she still was extremely fit for a Goddess, she fell below the standard she set for her soldiers in the Valkyries. In her mind, she felt like a fat slob. She had come close to considering the unthinkable for a Goddess-suicide. She had the means to end her life in her hands and was about to strike the killing blow, when a voice in her head stayed that hand. The voice reminded her about the fun times she had with Keiichi and Belldandy when she had taken leave at the temple. Initially, she didn't want to bother Kei and Bell with her troubles. She was too proud to foist` her problems on others. But the voice would not leave her alone. Finally, she left Heaven and returned to Tarikihongan Temple. She mustered up her nerve and beseeched Belldandy and Keiichi to take her in.

Keiichi and Belldandy, being who they are, took pity on the former warrior and opened their home to her. They told her repeatedly and in no uncertain terms that she could stay as long as she wanted and to talk to them whenever she needed. They offered her a job helping them to run the Outpost for permanently stationed field Goddesses that the previous Kami-sama set up. She graciously accepted the post and provided much needed guidance to the forty Goddesses deployed on Earth. Especially in how to deal with the aggressive human males that would occasionally try to take advantage of their naive natures and stellar beauty.

Kei and Bell gave Lind the use of an apartment in the building where the Goddesses stayed. They offered to pay her for her services, but she refused. She spent many a day and night and more than a few tears opening up to Keiichi and Belldandy about her traumatic circumstances. And they provided a listening and non judgemental ear and a place where Lind could get her life back together. She started working out again, and Belldandy was gracious enough to lend Keiichi out to Lind for the occasional date. But Bell also made sure that Keiichi made it up to her. And considering what that entailed, Keiichi didn't mind at all.

After ten years living on Earth with Kei and Bell, Lind had recovered enough that she was ready to resume her place back in Heaven. While she no longer felt worthy of being a Valkyrie, Lind needed something to do. She hated being inactive. So she ran for a vacant seat on the Heavenly Council and was elected as a special advocate for the Valkyries. Lind used her tremendous experience with the group to speak for them in the halls of power, to represent them, and to make sure their concerns were made known to the Council. In that capacity, Lind was a very good advocate for her warrior sisters. She insured that they had the backing of the Council and whatever requests they had were granted.

While Lind was a Valkyrie, she had a hard and fast rule that neither she nor any Valkyrie were allowed to maintain a romantic relationship. She considered such things to be a distraction to the mission of the Battle Wings. After going out on a date with Keiichi, she relaxed that rule allowing her troops limited permission to pursue relationships. However, she never took advantage of that rule, herself. She remained single, although she also had no lack of potential lovers. But like any other Goddess, while she was very comely in appearance, it was her confident and no nonsense nature that kept the boys away. Lind was very business-like. She was a Goddess of few words, and she made those words counted. She was direct, very curt, and often came across as borderline rude. Subtlety was not in Lind's vocabulary, and the few times she tried to date other Gods, those encounters often ended awkwardly. Lind did not have much in the way of social graces, she didn't do small talk, and she considered flirting a waste of time. A few Gods tried to put a hand in the wrong place and ended up knocked out for their troubles.

But while she didn't have much in the way of friends of the Godly persuasion. She did have a single female friend that she liked very much. One Goddess First Class, Second Category, Unlimited License who was in charge of the nearest competitor to the Goddess Assistance Agency. Peorth.

The Rose Goddess, who gave Keiichi no end of grief when he accidentally summoned her to grant an unspoken wish of the flesh, worked her way up the ranks of the Earth Assistance Agency to the head of that organization. She and Lind became unlikely, but fast friends. The vivacious and sexy Goddess who prided herself on her ability to provide superior services to her clients and the stern and foreboding warrior Goddess who did not suffer fools gladly, became close personal companions. They were seen together enough that rumors started around Heaven that their friendship was much more than simple companionship. Both Goddesses proclaimed loudly and forcefully that their friendship was strictly platonic.

Lesbian relationships were very much legal in Heaven, and carried no stigma whatsoever. A significant percentage of Goddesses had same-sex partners, and engaged in open displays of affection all the time. Lind and Peorth maintained that they both were very straight, despite Lind's tragic history of dates with male Gods ending mostly in disaster. Peorth, as a part of her job, took on sexually based wishes all the time, often with female clients. But she considered such wishes as strictly business. Both Goddesses continued to remain close and spent much time together. Peorth was about the only Goddess Lind felt comfortable with, other than Belldandy, but obviously Bell was out of play.

Lind had just settled down on her couch and had put the broom races on her communications array when the message cube next to her rang.

"Lind, speaking." She spoke into the device in her usual curt style.

"Lind, this is Keiichi."

"What can I do for you, Kei?" It took a long time for Lind to get used to using the familiar when referring to Keiichi. She was working hard to try and get rid of the brusqueness that was a hallmark of her training as a Valkyrie, and while she had made some progress, old habits tended to die hard.

"I'm over at Kronstad's house with Bell and a friend of ours, and if you wouldn't mind, we'd like to have you come over to help us with a problem."

"What is the problem?"

"I'd rather discuss it in person, if you don't mind."

Lind grumbled to herself. She really wasn't in the mood to get dressed, schlep halfway across Heaven to deal with a problem in person when she could take care of it over message cube. It was a long day in Council, dealing with the horse trading and the cut and thrust of negotiating Council business. She enjoyed her job. She likened it to combat in many ways, which made her a formidable presence on the Council as the Valkyrie's special liaison.

But some days were harder than others, and she just wanted to chill out, drink her cold Angel's Breath and watch the broom races. Tonight's slate had some close matches on, and if there was one recreational diversion that Lind truly loved, it was the broom races. Lind was not averse to throwing down the occasional bet. And there were definitely some bet-worthy races on tonight.

If it were anyone else calling her, she'd make up some excuse to beg off the request. But unlike the dates with the often horny male Gods that usually ended up as a failure at best or a farce at worst, Lind's dates with Keiichi were a refreshing experience that Lind very much enjoyed. Keiichi had the ability to make Lind feel comfortable and even happy when they spent time together. He had a way of getting her to loosen up and settle down and enjoy herself.

Most of their outings were just sightseeing trips, with lunch or dinner thrown in, and Belldandy also came along often to add her special talent of making those she spent time with feel at ease. Although Lind also thought that Bell wanted to make sure that no funny business went on. While Belldandy's jealousy storms were mostly a thing of the past, she was still quite possessive of Keiichi.

And while nothing untowards happened on their dates, Lind often would end their time together, with a pretty nice kiss, that would cause Keiichi to double check that Bell wasn't around to catch him. But inevitably Bell would know and she made it clear that Keiichi was going to have to make it up to her. So Lind thought that Kei would allow her to kiss him on purpose so that he could end up getting frisky with Belldandy.

Being that it was Keiichi making this request, Lind grumbled again. "Okay, Keiichi. I'm on my way. This better be good. The broom races are on tonight."

Keiichi, knowing that Lind loved races, said. "If we could settle this over message cube, I would. But there's someone here that you need to see. And she has...shall we say… an interesting surprise for you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 8**

Back at Kronstad's quarters. Urd pulled Belldandy aside. "While we're waiting on Lind, I need to talk to you in private. This is Norn-to-Norn, But don't bother Skuld."

Bell nodded discreetly, and she and Urd went off to a spare room.

When they were alone, Urd said. "Belldandy, do you still hold your Amethyst security clearance?"

Amethyst was the second highest security clearance in Heaven. Just below the super-secret Iridium level. Amethyst was reserved specifically for the Norns.

"Yes, I still have it." Belldandy said.

"What I'm going to tell you falls under Amethyst." Urd warned.

"Okay."

Urd said quietly. "I've been watching Sora for the past few minutes now, and I've also being discreetly scanning her energy signature. The fact that she's up here and she has an angel has me thinking that something is not quite right with her."

Bell said. "What are you thinking?"

"How familiar are you with the Dayspring Project?"

Bell paused for a moment as a look of deep concern crossed her face. "Do you think?"

Urd said. "I don't know yet. But there are too many coincidences here to not discount it."

Bell said. "I've heard about the Project. I don't know anyone who's gone through it. I don't know a whole lot about it other than the little bit I was taught in Field Goddess training."

"It's something that very few people in Heaven know about, and those that know are well above our paygrade."

Belldandy's brow furrowed. "The training went through a bare minimum about the Project."

Urd said. "I'm surprised that they even mentioned it, much less taught you anything about it."

Bell said. "Well if Sora has anything to do with Dayspring, it could answer a lot of questions about why she is here."

"But it could pose many more. I wonder how much Kronstad knows. It happened during his reign."

Bell asked. "Well,what are you going to do?"

"I'll have to check Sora out to see if she bears the marks."

"What makes you think that she's a Dayspring?" Bell asked.

"I don't know a lot about the project, but her energy signature is just way off. It's not quite human, but not quite Goddess, either. It's strictly a hunch."

"Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I will go and get Sora." Belldandy left the room. A minute later, she returned with a confused Sora Hasegawa."

Sora said. "What's up, guys?"

Urd put her mischievous face on. "Ah, Hasegawa, nothing special. We just need you to take off your clothes."

"WHAT?"

"Take off your clothes, Hasegawa." Urd said with urgency.

"You're kidding!"

"No. I'm not! Strip off! NOW!"

Belldandy reassured the embarrassed girl. "Urd is just messing with you. Aren't you, Urd."

Urd smirked. "You wish, Bell. It's been a while since I did it with a cute girl." Urd leered laciviously. Come on, Hasegawa! Show some skin, NOW!"

Sora turned to try and leave the room, but Urd blocked her way.

Sora tearfully cried. "What are you two going to do to me? Do you both want to have your way with me? Are you two going to…?"

Belldandy said. "No, Hasegawa. All we really need is for you to take off your shirt."

"And you're not going to…"

"No. Be assured that we both very much like men."

"Bell likes men." Urd snorted. "Me, I tend to swing from both sides of the plate, honey!" Urd carressed Sora's cheek causing a cold chill to travel down Hasegawa's back.

Urd said. "But seriously, We just need to check something on your back, that's all."

"Is that it, Urd. Are you just pulling my leg?"

Urd said. "Trust me!"

Sora said. "Well, if that's all…" She then took off her jacket, unbuttoned her shirt, removed it and turned her back to the Goddesses.

What was marked on Hasegawa's back removed all doubt from Urd's theory. Spread across Sora's back below her shoulders was a tattoo of finely drawn wings like spiderwebs that stretched from shoulder to shoulder and extended from the base of her neck about a third of the way down her back. The wings looked as if they were drawn using a fine needle by an expert tattoo artist. Below the wings was written in Heavenly script a string of runes. Both Goddesses gazed intently on the runes and immediately they could translate what they said.

Belldandy sighed. "Well, this confirms it. She's definitely Dayspring."

Sora said. "Confirms what? What's Dayspring?

Urd said. "We'll definitely have to show Kronstad."

Sora yelled. "Oh, no! I'm definitely not going out there topless in front of Keiichi and Kronstad! Can't you take a picture of whatever you're seeing?"

Urd said. "Nope, Kronstad has to see it as it is."

Belldandy said. "We'll cover up your front, Sora."

Urd chuckled. "I remember when Sora would get drunk and would cry about her boobs not being big enough and how she'd wanna flash every guy in sight. Now, she's complaining. Maybe we'll have to give her few Angel's Breaths to loosen her up."

Sora said. "What's Angel's Breath?"

Urd laughed. "Trust me, you really don't wanna know. Sora, you're just gonna have to suck it up and show him. He won't laugh or try anything."

"Are you sure?"

Urd held up two fingers. "Goddess' Honor."

"And you're not crossing your fingers behind your back?"

"Trust me, Hasegawa." Urd chortled, holding up both hands.

"Urd, I've heard that one before. Your reputation precedes you."

Urd pushed Hasegawa back out into the living room. Sora quickly zipped up her jacket to cover herself.

Kronstad stepped up to the three Goddesses. "So, what did you need Sora for?"

Urd unzipped Sora's jacket, spun her around and turned down the jacket so he could see the wings on her back.

Kronstad gasped as he gazed on the finely etched wings and read the runes.

Only one thing escaped from his mouth. "Dayspring."

 **Chapter 9**

Belldandy said to Kronstad. "So you know what this means?"

Kronstad had a look of resignation on his face, like a person who was caught covering up a great conspiracy. He paused for a moment and then spoke. "Yes, I do."

Sora was starting to get a little irritated about this whole Dayspring mess and how everybody was keeping her in the dark about it. "Will somebody please tell me about this whole 'DaySpring' business, and what the hell it has to do with me?"

Kronstad solemnly approached Hasegawa. "Sora Hasegawa. Or should I say, Goddess Second Class, First Category, Limited License, Sora Hasegawa."

When Sora came to, she squeaked. "I'm a Goddess?"

Kronstad said. "Yes, Sora. You are a Goddess. A special kind of Goddess."

"W-what?" Sora stammered.

"You are a Goddess, Sora Hasegawa."

"I d-don't get it!"

Kronstad said. "I will try to explain it to you as best I can. No doubt, this will come as as a very big shock to you, considering you've lived your life as a human for so long."

Sora shrieked. "Kronstad! What is going on here? First, I end up in Heaven and I don't know how I got here, then I end up with an angel. What is going on here? I DEMAND an explanation!"

"And you'll get one."

"WHEN!"

"Right now, if you'll just settle down!"

"It's kind of hard to settle down when your whole life has been turned inside out, Kronstad!" Sora raged.

"I know, Sora. Just be patient."

" I AM BEING PATIENT!"

Belldandy rushed to calm Sora down. She put her hands on Hasegawa's shoulders and sent calming energy to the frightened and frustrated girl. Immediately, Sora loosened up, the tightness in her body went away and a deep abiding sense of calm came over her. "Thank you, Belldandy." said Kronstad and Sora together.

Kronstad sat down next to Sora and said with great patience.

"About one hundred-thirty Earth years ago, we created a project in Heaven called the Dayspring Project. It was an experiment authorized by myself with the assistance of the Heavenly Council. We wanted to study the effects of how long term exposure to Earth would affect our Goddesses." Turning to Keiichi and Belldandy. "The results of our research, with some refinement led to the creation of the plans to establish the Outpost on Earth that you ran so successfully."

Kronstad continued. "Now, other than Belldandy, our Goddesses are used to staying on Earth for short periods of time. A day here, a week there, No more than a few weeks at the most. Belldandy was the first Goddess we've had who had a long-term assignment. She spent one hundred-five years on Earth, from the time she met Keiichi until he and her left Earth for good. But during that whole time, she was in full control of her Goddess powers. She was a Goddess through and through. No hiding, no camouflage. The Dayspring Project involved sending ten Goddesses to Earth under what we called a 'deep cover'."

Kronstad continued. "The Dayspring Goddesses underwent extensive physical modifications and training in order to more assimilate with humans. Their powers were taken offline, their appearances were modified to look more like human females, their angels were disabled. The wings on your back would not have been seen on Earth. Dayspring Goddesses' memories of Heaven were wiped, and they were allowed to create memories of their life on Earth. They were taught how to interact with humans and to undergo the various life moments of humans. For all intents and purposes, most humans would not have been able to tell a Dayspring Goddess from a human female. These Goddesses lived as human females. They worked at jobs and careers, ran households, went to school, dated, had lovers and had gotten married. All the things a normal woman could do. The only thing they could not do was have children."

Sora stared wide eyed at Kronstad as he explained how her life had unwound.

She said. "But h-how did I have a childhood?"

Kronstad said. "Goddesses of any age can change their appearance to appear much older or younger than their true age. You were trained to alter your appearance to mimic the various stages of childhood. From birth up to your current look. You are actually much older than you appear. On the order of at least a thousand years of age. We observed these Goddesses very closely, took copious notes and engaged in very intensive study."

Keiichi asked. "Kronstad, what was the outcome of the experiment?"

Kronstad suddenly looked much older than his current appearance.

"Keiichi." He said. "Depending on who you talked to, it was either a rousing success or a dismal failure. As the leader of the experiment, I can say that it was mostly a failure."

Keiichi said. "Why?"

Because the problem of the Dayspring Project was that we trained these Goddesses too well."

Keiichi was about to ask, but was cut off.

Kronstad said. " Nine of the ten Goddesses ended up losing their divinity."

"I don't understand."

"They didn't become human. The Goddesses integrated into Earth's culture and mores to the point that they embraced their human training so much that they literally forgot how to be Goddesses. They still had the powers and abilities, but they lost their Goddess training and the core of what it is to be a Goddess. That core was buried so deep in their psyche, that they could not retrieve it. It was so bad that the Gate could no longer recognize them as divine, and would not allow them to be returned to Heaven."

Kronstad looked Sora in the eye and said. "You were the only one who still retained her Goddess core to the point that the Gate could retrieve you. While you have no knowledge of ever being a Goddess, the gate could still recognize your core Goddess functions and bring you back."

Sora said. "So, what happened to the other nine Goddesses?"

Kronstad answered. "They are stranded on Earth. Unless they can somehow figure out a way to resurrect their Goddess core, they will continue to live as humans. But with a Goddess's longevity. They will outlive their spouses, children, and loved ones. They will stay on Earth for hundreds and thousands of years."

Sora sat there digesting what she heard. The events that brought her here combined with her heart going out to feel for her stricken Goddess sisters caused her much pain and sorrow. "Is there anything that I can do to help them?"

"No. We cannot allow you to go back to Earth. While your desire to help bring them back is commendable. To send you back to Earth would cause major complications in the flows of time. It would cause a temporal chaos that would affect both Heaven and Earth. Irreversible damage would occur to both realms, the potential destruction of both Heaven and Earth and the billions of lives in both realms are worth more than the lives of ten Goddesses."

Sora said with conviction. "I'm not sure that I can accept your answer, Kronstad. There has to be some way to return these Goddesses back to Heaven. With all the technology and great minds up here, I cannot believe that something cannot be done." I'm not sure whether I can do anything, but I must try." Sora shook her head fervently as she spoke. "I'm sorry, Kronstad, but I cannot accept your answer. Sora stood up and looked at all her friends, "Now, I have a purpose. Now I have a reason for being here. I will try to find a way to bring back the Dayspring Goddesses. It may take me one year or a thousand, but I must try, I must succeed."

Keiichi said to Kronstad. "I know Sora Hasegawa. She ran the Nekomi Tech Motor Club. She turned that organization around through hard work and determination. Sora is one of the strongest and most stubborn people I know. You have given her a reason for being, Kronstad. And she will fight to see this through."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 10**

The room fell silent after the startling revelation that the cute girl of Nekomi Tech, who labored in the shadows of the Motor Club under the tyrannical Otaki and Tamiya, who couldn't cook if her life depended on it, and ended up designing engines and falling in love with a DJ before disappearing mysteriously only to end up in Heaven, found out that her life as a twenty-something year old woman was really that of a Goddess thousands of years old, who was part of an experiment cooked up in Heaven.

Sora looked around at her friends. And they returned her glance with confusing looks of their own.

She said. "I still have a lot of questions about all this. And I want answers. How was I selected for this 'project'? Who was part of my training? Can I get my powers back?"

Kronstad said. "I owe you answers to all your questions, Sora. And you will receive them. First of all, I must apologize deeply for all that has happened to you. We did not expect this to happen the way it did."

Sora shrugged her shoulders, and took in her situation with surprising acceptance. "Well, Kronstad. Your apology does not really cut much ice right now. But I want to start over. And start living this new life. I should be angry with you. But I'm not. I don't hold grudges. I didn't hold a drudge against Tamiya and Otaki when they made my left hell on Earth, and I won't hold a grudge here against you. At least I know that I will never have to go thru the pain of growing old and dying, and living on Earth with all of its problems. This is actually a blessing in disguise." Sora chuckled. "And at least I get to stay cute for eternity. How many Gods up here are into cute girls?"

"More than you may think, Sora.. You'll be up to your cute little butt in them, if you're not careful." said Urd, sniggering.

Belldandy said. "That's the spirit, Hasegawa."

Sora corrected Belldandy. "Bell, everybody. From now on, just call me Sora. My family and friends are gone. Heaven is my home now. No use dragging around that family name any more. I'm just Sora, now."

Kronstad said. "You were selected for the Dayspring Project out of a pool of one hundred volunteers. You underwent very difficult physical and emotional testing. You magical skills were tested also, and they were among the highest of the pool. You were very close to sitting for the First Class Exam. Your parents were of very high rank. Almost to the level of the Norns…"

"Norns?"

"The Norns are very powerful Goddesses that are responsible for the flow of time throughout the universe. Urd, the Goddess of the Past, Belldandy, the Goddess of the Present, and Skuld, the Goddess of the Future."

As their names were called, Urd struck a pose of boredom and aloofness as she held her hand up and looked at her fingers, Belldandy smiled and curtsied, and Skuld stuck her tongue out.

Sora asked. "My parents? Who were they?"

Kronstad said. "Your mother is one of the highest Goddesses in the administration. She took over the Department of Examinations after a treacherous God named Baldur committed treason and was sentenced to eternity in the Void.. Her name is Freya. Your father is the head of a major branch of the Goddess Assistance Agency. His name is Castelian."

A twinge of excitement crossed Sora's face. "Will I have a chance to met them?"

"Of course." Kronstad said. "I'm sure they'd be very happy to see their daughter again. Back to your question. You made the final cut of selection and you underwent the training and modification. A lot of very powerful Goddesses had to work extremely hard on the spell that transformed you. It took a year to complete the process, and there was no margin for error."

"Can I meet these Goddesses?"

"Yes, you can. As a matter of fact, one of them is in this room right now."

At his words, Skuld, Urd, and Kronstad turned to look directly at Belldandy.

At that moment, Bell looked as if she wanted to drop through the floor. Clearly, this was one part of her life that she didn't want exposed to her dear friends as well as her husband. If it were possible for a Goddess in Heaven to blush, Bell's face could stop traffic.

Belldandy was never one to blow her own horn about her Heavenly life. She was one of the most powerful and popular Goddesses in Heaven. She was a champion broom racer, She was one of only three Goddesses who held the highest Level One Song Proficiency. She had the highest customer ratings in the Goddess Assistance Agency. Even after over a hundred years, Goddesses were still chattering about her wedding dress.

Bell was one of the few Goddesses that could call for a Song of the Goddesses, the spell that required the entire company of Goddesses to approve of its casting. The spell that allowed the wish of one Goddess to be granted, no questions asked. The spell that transformed her beloved Keiichi into a God, a feat thought to be impossible. If she wanted to flex her muscle and clout, Belldandy could have any high ranking position in Heaven. She could have run for Kami-sama and won decisively, if she desired. She could have been the suitor of some of the highest and most powerful Gods in Heaven. Nothing would have been beyond her reach.

Yet, despite all the accolades, the accomplishments, the honors and privileges bestowed on her, she still maintained the humble demeanor, the pleasant kindness and faithfulness of a mere Field Goddess of the GAA. Belldandy did not put on airs, not did she project false modesty. She treated everyone the same. With gentleness, kindness, happiness and joy. Once Bell made you her friend, she was your friend for life. She always looked for the best in everyone she met. With Belldandy, what you saw, was what you got. A trait that many Gods or Goddesses did not share.

Sora remarked. "Belldandy, you were part of the Dayspring Project?"

Bell remained silent for a few moments, and then answered quietly. "Yes, Sora. I was the lead Goddess for the magical side of the training. I wrote the spell, checked and double checked it for errors, and led the team responsible for casting it. I selected the Goddesses for that team, personally. I selected you as the part of the final ten Goddesses to undergo that training."

"But," Belldandy said with tears in her eyes. "The spell failed. It worked too well." Nine Goddesses are stranded on Earth with no chance of return to Heaven because of that spell. The spell that I created. The spell failed...I failed." Bell immediately collapsed in a loud fit of weeping.

If there was one flaw in Belldandy, it was that she didn't tolerate personal failure in herself. She believed that everything she did had to be perfect. She constantly beat herself up over her shortcomings. And she constantly strived to eliminate those shortcomings. And when she could not do so, she would let those flaws bring her down. She regularly apologized to those who did not get her very best, including Keiichi. Never mind that Keiichi constantly reminded her that she had nothing to apologize for, and that he loved her unconditionally. There were times when Bell could not be consoled.

Sora stood up and walked over to the crying Norn, wrapped her arms around Bell and enveloped her. Sora remembered how many times that Belldandy had soothed her soul when she was feeling down. Now, Sora realized that it was time to return the favor. It was time to provide aid and comfort to the powerful Norn.

"It's not your fault, Belldandy." Sora said softly. "Somehow the spell didn't work the way it was supposed to. Anyway, while nine of the Goddesses lost their Goddess cores, one didn't. Me. I'm still here. And I will always be here. Don't beat yourself up over this, Belldandy. I will find a way to bring our sisters home. Count on it."

Sora continued to embrace the Goddess. She let Belldandy cry silent tears on her shoulder. After a moment, a sudden burst of energy and a flash of light rushed from Bell to Sora. That energy rocked Sora to her very core. Sora felt as if the pressures and stresses of her humanity were dropping off from her as if she was shedding a heavy woolen coat. The human training that ruled her life up to this moment started to dissolve. It felt as if the limits and constraints that held her back were falling away. Her senses became more keen, they could recognize the existence of other dimensions Dimensions of sight, sound, taste, smell and touch. And hidden dimensions that eclipsed her senses. A tremendous flow of energy flooded Sora's body and soul and infused it with power. Goddess Power. In her head, she could feel and hear a sound that she once heard over a hundred years ago, but had since long forgotten. The deep, comforting but unobtrusive thrumm that signified an active connection to Yggdrasil. Magic flowed through her body filling every cell, every molecule. Every nerve was crackling with the limitless power of a Heavenly Goddess. At once, a burst of Power violently drove Belldandy and Sora apart. Sora flew across the room and crashed into the far wall of Kronstad's living room. She passed out upon hitting the floor.

Sora was out for the better part of the day. She awoke in the room where she, Urd and Belldandy discovered her Dayspring origins. The group stood around the bed where she slept. She opened her eyes to see her friends looking down on her with concern. All except for Belldandy who had a wide smile on her face. She held Sora's head in her hands as she tenderly kissed her forehead.

"Welcome back to Heaven, Goddess Second Class, First Category, Limited License, Sora!" Bell said joyfully.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 11**

Sora recovered enough that she could stand up although she was a bit woozy and unsteady. "What happened?"

Kronstad said. "Remember the question you asked about whether you can get your Goddess powers back? That question has been answered...in the affirmative."

"You mean…"

"Yes, Sora. Your powers have been given back to you. You are now and always will be a full fledged Goddess."

Sora let out a shriek of happiness that ripped through Kronstad's home. She jumped around the room in a display of unbridled joy. Then she remembered that she was wearing a very short skirt and was inadvertently flashing her unmentionables to Kronstad and Keiichi, who sheepish turned away.

"Sorry, guys." Sora apologized. "But I'm just so happy, that I'm back to being a Goddess."

Belldandy raced up to Sora, embraced her tightly, saying. "I'm so happy for you, Sora, my sister."

Kronstad looked at both Goddesses, saying. "Hmm, it makes sense that the one who created the Dayspring spell is also the one who can undo it. That's not the way that the restore process was supposed to work according to the manual, but we are talking about Belldandy, and we might as well throw out the manual when it comes to her."

Sora picked up on Kronstad's thought. "I wonder if we can have Belldandy go down to Earth and find the other nine Goddesses and see if that will work on them?"

"I know what you're thinking, Sora. And the answer is no."

"Why?" Sora complained.

"Because other than granting wishes, which Belldandy is still doing as a licensed Field Goddess, she will not go back to Earth without Keiichi."

"And…"

"Keiichi cannot ever again go back to Earth. He took the Mark."

"What Mark?"

Keiichi held up his left hand showing the fine intricate mark tattooed on his palm, the design glowing a bright red.

Kei said. "In exchange for important information that I received a long time ago, I had to take this Mark which will not allow me to go back to Earth. And where I go, Belldandy goes. And _vice versa_."

Kronstad said. "Sora, I will allow you to pursue a plan to get the Dayspring Goddesses back to Heaven. If, for no other reason, than It will give you something to do to occupy your mind and your talents. I still think that this task will prove impossible, but as Keiichi as shown me over the years, just because something has never been done before, that doesn't mean that can't be done."

Sora happily hugged Kronstad tightly and said. "Kronstad, I will make you proud of me. I will find a way to get those Goddesses back if it's the last thing I do."

"You do that."

A knock on the door interrupted the reverie. Kronstad said. "That must be Lind. Now let's see if we can get our heads around this Holy Bell situation."

Kronstad opened the door and invited Lind to step inside. Lind walked into his house, looking around and saying. "This is the first time I've ever been to your house, Kronstad. Like what you've done with the place. It looks like a miniature version of the Palace."

"When you're the Kami-sama, you make the rules."

"Too bad Karlja does not have your sense of aesthetics."

"I haven't been to the Palace since I stepped down."

"Do yourself a favor. Don't go to the Palace anytime soon."

"How do you mean?"

"She definitely does not know the meaning of the term 'reserved."

"Well, we didn't bring you here to discuss Karlja's sense of decor."

"What sense of decor?"

"Never mind, Lind."

Lind cordially spoke to the others in the room, but did a double take when she saw Sora. "Hasegawa? What you doing here?"

Sora said. "Lind, it's just Sora now. I dropped the Hasegawa. As to why I'm here? It's a long story. Pull up a chair. This will take a while."

She informed Lind about all that happened since she first showed up at Keiichi and Belldandy's door. Lind sat there absorbing all the information Sora was telling her. A blank, unreadable look on her face.

After Sora finished, Lind said. "So you were one of the Dayspring girls? Never thought I'd see one of them again. Welcome back to the world of the divine."

Sora mouthed her thanks.

"And now you all want me to bring out Spear Mint and Cool Mint to face Holy Bell."

"Yes." Kronstad said. "We're at a loss as to what's going on with her."

"Okay." said Lind. She stood up and called our her angels. Lind was a bit of an oddity in Heaven when it came to her angels. She was one of the few Goddesses in Heaven with two angels. Spear Mint and Cool Mint were identical in every way. They took on the stark and serious visage of Lind except they held hands constantly, had faint smiles, and they only had one wing each. Both angels appeared amidst a flurry of feathers and angel dust. Once again Holy Bell appeared spontaneously, and once again, as it happened in every other angel encounter, fireworks ensued.

Cool Mint and Spear Mint flew into a white hot rage, teeth bared, fingers bent into sinister claws. Guttural growls coming from deep within them. They sounded like wild dogs surrounding a helpless prey. They lunged forward straining against their tethers, trying to get their hands on Holy Bell. Holy Bell also bared her teeth and claws and also tried to go after Lind's charges. Holy Bell had gotten so angry that she snapped her tether, the magical feedback causing Belldandy to pass out. She flew across the room in a blind rage engaging with Cool and Spear Mint. Both of Lind's binary angels still held each other's hands while grabbing Holy Bell's wrists with their free hands. Because Lind's angels were combat specialists, they easily subdued Holy Bell, keeping her at arm's length. Holy Bell, despite being Belldandy's angel and very powerful in her own right, put up a titanic struggle, but could not prevail against Lind's dual angels. All three angels fought for leverage for a few more seconds until Holy Bell disappeared due to her loss of a connection to Belldandy's fainting spell. Spear Mint and Cool Mint powered down and resumed their calm demeanor still holding each other's hands.

Shocked at what she had just seen, Lind drew back and apologized profusely to all present for the behavior of her angels. "I'm really sorry about what had just happened, guys. I had no control over Spear Mint and Cool Mint just now. That was not like them at all. I'll have to give them a good talking-to when I get home."

Kronstad approached Lind and put his hand on her shoulder. "No need to apologize, Lind. What you saw happened to every angel that has seen Holy Bell since Belldandy got here. Sora, Urd, Skuld, My wife and my daughter, you. All of your angels have been affected. We are at a loss for an explanation."

Lind said. "Did you say Sora has an angel?"

As if on cue, Joyful Spirit appeared and flashed a radiant smile at Lind and her angels. Cool Mint and Spear Mint quickly flew over to Joy and embraced her warmly and held her hands as well while trying to out-cute each other.

Lind looked on approvingly. "She is a cute little thing, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is." said Sora. "Every other angel, except for Ingemar and Taryn's are in love with her."

Lind said. "Oh, yes. Ingemar and Taryn. No offense, Kronstad, but those two are a piece of work."

Kronstad groaned. "Don't remind me."

From a room at the far end of the living room, two voices said haughtily, "We heard that!"

At that, everybody in the room laughed. It served to break up the rising tension.

 **Chapter 12**

A few minutes later, Belldandy awoke from her fainting spell. Pulling her off to the side, Keiichi recounted for her the results of Holy Bell's encounter with Lind's twins.

"I'm so sorry, Keiichi. I can't understand all this. Holy Bell gets along with every angel she sees. Why are they all so angry with her?"

Keiichi though for a moment.

"Bell, I have a hunch. How far can Holy Bell be separated from you?"

"I would say about 10 feet. She can go further, but the further she goes, the weaker she gets."

"Okay, I have a theory, but I need your help to check it."

"Anything for you, Keiichi."

"What I want you to do is to step into the kitchen for a few minutes, and when I call for Holy Bell, send her back out into this room. Remain in the kitchen until I call for you."

"I understand, Keiichi. But why?"

" I just have a feeling, Belldandy, trust me on this. It might work, it might not. Just humor me for now."

"Okay, Keiichi." Belldandy got up, gave Keiichi a kiss and headed into the kitchen.

Keiichi went back to the group. "Guys, I have a theory, or maybe you'd might call it a hunch. What I want you all to do is to release your angels, I have asked Belldandy to stay in the kitchen for a few moments. I have to see something."

Urd said. "Keiichi, what are you thinking?"

"Urd, I'm trying to approach this problem scientifically. We all know that everybody's angel has been affected negatively by Holy Bell. However, I'm not completely convinced that the problem lies with her. What I'm doing is eliminating a variable from the problem."

Urd looked skeptically at Keiichi. "So you're eliminating Belldandy?"

"Right."

Urd didn't look completely convinced by Keiichi's logic, but she relented."

Keiichi said. "Okay everybody. Release your angels."

In a flurry of feathers and angel dust, five angels appeared.

Keiichi called out. "Belldandy, release Holy Bell."

Holy Bell appeared and slowly entered the living room.

But this time, there was no angel conflict. No fight, no rage, no drama. All the angels came together in a spirit of friendship and love. Much cooing and giggling ensued as the angels bonded and showed love for each other.

Keiichi said. "Okay Belldandy, very slowly, I want you to come into the living room."

"Right, Keiichi."

Belldandy taking a slow careful step at a time entered the living room.

As she arrived, the angels began to nervously start surrounding Holy Bell, their anger slowly starting to rise. The closer Bell got, the more agitated the angels became.

Seeing what was going on, Bell froze her position. The angels were still quite frenzied as they circled Bell's angel, but they made no move to attack her. Bell took one more tentative step and the level of aggressiveness between the angels began to rise again. She took yet another step and the angels anger towards Holy Bell ramped up more. Holy Bell herself, started to take a defensive posture, preparing to defend herself. Angel eyes turned blood red, fingers turned into claws, mouths bared sharp teeth. Growls and loud murmurs filled the room with intense hatred. Belldandy took one final step and the angels lost all control, pouncing on Holy Bell with deafening screams, howls, and gnashing of teeth.

All the Goddesses commanded their angels return before any bloodshed had occurred.

The silence of the room became as deafening as the turmoil that filled it a few seconds ago.

Keiichi stepped into the middle of the room, and solemnly said. "I think we've solved the problem. The issue isn't Holy Bell, it's Belldandy."

Belldandy wailed loudly as she ran back into the kitchen. Urd and Skuld followed her to give Bell the consolation and support that only her Norn sisters could give.

Keiichi stood there, head down, perplexed. His theory had been proven correct, but he wished that it wasn't. What was it about Belldandy that caused the angels to lose control? And why did they take their anger out on Holy Bell?

 **Chapter 13**

While Keiichi, Sora, Lind and Kronstad sat in the living room trying to figure out how to make heads or tails of this latest development regarding their angels, the three Norns sat in the kitchen doing their own ruminating over what happened. Belldandy made some tea to calm her jangled nerves while Urd and Skuld sat by.

Bell said. "I wish that I could figure out why these angels were fine when I was hidden from them, but went crazy when I stepped into the living room."

Urd said. "Which means that there must be something wrong with the connection between Belldandy and her angel. Lucky, for all of us, Doctor Urd is here to diagnose the situation."

Skuld and Bell looked at the bronze-skinned beauty as if she had grown a second head.

From somewhere on her skintight Goddess uniform, Urd produced a red box slightly larger than a pack of cigarettes. It had a keyboard, a display, and a bunch of lights all over it. It also had a cylinder about the size of a pack of breath mints connected to the box by a short cord. She turned on the odd looking box, which answered with a flourish of lights, sounds and a bunch of runes and numbers cascading down the display. Taking the cylinder in her right hand while holding the box in her left, Urd moved in close to Belldandy while she began moving the cylinder up and down Bell's body. As she moved the cylinder from head to toe, the box made occasional beeps and boops, along with the occasional _braaap_ and more numbers, runes and odd symbols ran down the display.

Skuld immediately piped up. "Urd! That's a Level 3 Medical Scanner! Where the hell did you get that? Only qualified Medical personnel can use those. Those things aren't even supposed to leave the Medical facility." Skuld's eyes narrowed as she murmured.

"You didn't steal that, did you?"

Urd feigned innocence. "Of course, I didn't steal it. I know a few people."

Skuld laughed and said. "You _know_ a few people? You mean you bribed a few people. Don't lie Urd."

Urd continued. "No, Skuld. I did a favor for a friend of mine in Medical and she let me borrow it And no, It wasn't Frigga, do you think that goody-two shoes would let a Level 3 medical scanner out of her sight?."

Skuld snorted. "Yeah, right. You know that if you get caught with that thing, your license will be suspended, right?"

It was Urd's turn to laugh. "And how many times has my license been suspended, Skuld? More times that I can count on my fingers and toes? Don't worry, nobody here has to know. Belldandy isn't going to turn me in, are you Bell?"

Bell started to open her mouth, but Skuld interrupted.

"Urd, you know that as a First Class Goddess, I can order you to put that thing away and turn it back in to Medical, right."

Urd sighed. "Skuld, I'm getting a little sick and tired of your constantly reminding me that you now outrank me. I get that you passed the First Class test, although it took you six months to do it, and you never even thanked Keiichi for all the help he gave you. Congratulations! Big Whoop! The test Belldandy gave you, I could have passed in an hour. Blindfolded and with both hands tied behind my back. But I chose to stay a Second Class for a reason. And while you're a First Class and you're senior to me, I'm still way more powerful than you, I'm a smarter system administrator and I can still run circles around you in a test of magic. So do me a favor, Skuld. Settle down and leave me alone, or I'll make your life hell with those GAA Wish servers."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me, Skuld. Just try me." Urd grinned evilly.

Skuld reluctantly backed down. She knew that Urd still held all the cards in terms of power. While Skuld's power had grown immensely over the years to the point that she could hold her own against most Goddesses, she was still very much the weakling compared to Belldandy and Urd. And she also knew that while her job riding herd on the hundreds of thousands of GAA wish servers seriously tested her abilities, she did not want Urd to wreak havoc on them. No telling what the half-demon Goddess had in mind in terms of shenanigans and mayhem.

Urd continued to run the scanner probe up and down Belldandy's body. The scanner still made weird indecipherable noises. The display still continued to spit out digital diarrhea that none, but the qualified could untangle. After about 20 minutes of scanning, Urd was forced to give up. While she had a rudimentary idea of how to determine the data the scanner was putting out, she had to acknowledge that she was truly lost on this one.

"Damn!" Urd seethed. "I can't make heads or tails of this data. We're going to have to head over to Medical and let Frigga deal with this." Urd hated to concede defeat. She was supremely confident in her abilities to solve just about any puzzle, and it pained her greatly to admit that this problem stumped her.

Skuld was tempted to crow loudly about Urd's failure, but she was satisfied in gloating over her victory quietly.

The Norns returned to the living room and broke the news to the others that Urd's attempt to find the problem came up fruitless. Kronstad was not happy that Urd used unauthorized equipment to diagnose Belldandy. And he wished that he was still Kami-sama so he could drop the hammer on the Norn, but he also was silently satisfied that Urd had her comeuppance.

Kronstad said. "Well, let's head over to Medical and let them figure this out." He produced a message cube, dialed in the coordinates for the medical facility and spoke the activating Words of Power.

A few seconds later, the group arrived at the medical facility. As usual, the waiting room was full of Gods and Goddesses waiting to be treated for a myriad of illnesses and problems. Because while Gods and Goddesses were essentially immortal, they could be injured or fall ill to any number of Heavenly maladies that resisted the deities' natural healing process.

Kronstadt led the group into the waiting room, all present rose and knelt upon seeing the former Almighty One out of respect as well as the fact that his name and reputation still carried a lot of weight in Heaven, And Kronstad had no problem availing himself of his head of the line privileges. He led his party in to the inner clinic as if he owned the place. Because at one time, as Kami-sama, he did. While Belldandy, as a Norn also enjoyed head of the line privileges, but being Belldandy, she always felt very self conscious about using them, so she apologized copiously to any and all present.

They all barged into Frigga's office. Frigga was the senior supervisor of the medical facility, and she wasn't happy about a large group of people invading her professional space. But her mood changed when she saw Kronstad.

Kronstad explained the whole angel matter to Frigga including Urd's botched attempt to rectify the problem. At that, she laughed quite loudly almost losing her carefully cultivated professionalism. Kronstad cleared his throat loudly and Frigga eventually settled down.

She said. "The problem with Urd's attempt to rectify the matter is twofold. One, It's Urd trying to solve a problem that was beyond her abilities and with unauthorized equipment and no training. Two, even if she had the training, she used the wrong equipment."

Urd, who was chafed at being made the butt of a joke, said. "Okay, smartass. Tell me what I did wrong."

Frigga said confidently. "Urd, simply put, you used the wrong equipment on the wrong Goddess."

Urd said. "What?"

"A Level 3 Medical Scanner would work on just about any God or Goddess here." A pause "Except you, Belldandy and Skuld. You three are Norns, you're not ordinary Goddesses. Your physical, spiritual, emotional, and mental makeups are completely different from every other Goddess here. The connections that you have with each other and Heaven are infinitely more complex than the standard garden-variety Goddess. I'm surprised the thing didn't blow up in your hand." Frigga stifled a giggle. You trying to use a Level 3 scanner on Belldandy would be like a monkey trying to do surgery with a stick.

Everybody in the room laughed.

Urd stewed quietly in her embarrassment.

Frigga continued. "In order to properly scan someone like Bell, you'd need at least a Level 4 or even a Level 5 scanner. And we only have one of them here, and I'm the only one qualified to use it. And I'm certainly not giving it to you, Urd. No matter how much you try to bribe or threaten me." Another pause. "But today's your lucky day, Urd. I'm feeling generous, you and I go way back and I know that you still have a few chits out on me. I going to call in one of them. Give me the scanner, and I'll look the other way. But if you pull another stunt like this again, Karlja will hear about this, and she's quite familiar with your reputation, and I've heard that she is a lot quicker and more severe about pulling Goddess licenses than Kronstad ever was."

Frigga stepped up to Urd and looked her directly in the eye. "Hand it over."

Urd did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 14**

Urd did not take being made a fool of in front of her sisters and friends by Frigga very well. In fact, it angered her quite a bit. She was just about to lay into the medical Goddess with a few choice words, but she took Frigga's words to heart regarding Karlja.

Urd had not yet had the opportunity to meet the new Kami-sama, but she had heard stories from various friends and acquaintances who had the misfortune of running afoul of her. Karlja was very different from Kronstad. While Kronstad led Heaven with a patient, yet firm hand, and dispensed punishment with gentle explanations and a temperament that impressed upon the offender that he was almost sorry about dropping the hammer on them, and that it was going to hurt him more than them, Karlja was none of the sort. Karlja was much more direct, much firmer and had a very quick trigger finger when it came to pulling God and Goddess licenses. In the three years since she was elected Kami-sama, she pulled more licenses in that time than Kronstad had during the first 50 years of his reign. Karlja was neither a dictator or a tyrant, on most days, she could be fairly pleasant, but she made it clear that there was a new sheriff in town, and she wasn't letting things go like Kronstad occasionally did. With Karlja, as long as a God or Goddess kept their nose clean and didn't cause any problems, she got along fine with everyone. But if you screwed up and she had to pass judgement on you, you reaped the whirlwind.

So Urd decided that it was not a good time to press her luck. She grumbled loudly and said a few choice un-Goddess-like words under her breath as she handed over the medical scanner.

Frigga snatched the scanner from Urd's outstretched hands and said. "Trust me, Urd. I'm doing you a big favor right now. You'll thank me later."

Urd nodded her head, but did not believe Frigga's words.

Frigga led the group into one of the examination rooms. It was a plain white walled room with a bed that floated above the ground and displays of various runes, words and numbers that also floated in the air above the bed.

"Okay, Belldandy. Hop up onto the bed." Frigga said as she tapped the surface of the bed. Belldandy climbed up on the waist high bed and sat quietly. Frigga left the room and she and one of her assistants returned a minute later rolling in a very large console on a wheeled cart. It had dozens of buttons, switches, keypads and other controls in addition to numerous displays which also had a bunch of numbers, diagrams, and other info flashing on the many screens. The device also had numerous probes, picks, and other tools connected to cords sprouting out of the top of the thing.

"What is THAT?" Urd said, her face a mix of confusion and annoyance. "It looks like that Level 3 scanner, but on steroids."

"That, as you refer to it, is a Level 5 Medical Scanner." said Frigga. " **This** is what you need to diagnose a Norn."

Frigga parked herself in front of the scanner and spent a good five minutes, fingers flashing over the keyboard, typing in blocks of commands and variables. The group watching in rapt attention as she entered in a myriad of data. Even Skuld had to be impressed by the sheer complexity of the scanner, though she'd never admit to it.

Frigga grabbed one of the probes and ran it over Belldandy's body from head to toe. The scanner made the same barrage of noises that Urd's Level 3 examination did. The displays spit out all sorts of random data. Occasionally Frigga would look at the data with confusion, sometimes with comprehension, she nodded her head vigorously at times, shaking her head with equal vigor at others. She stood up, scanned a part of Belldandy, sat back down and feverishly punched in more data. She stood up a couple more times, walked around for a minute mumbling incoherently, plopped back down and keyed in more data.

Urd whispered to Skuld, "I have a feeling that she doesn't have any more of a clue than I did."

Skuld responded. "I think you're right..." She was about to say something else until a nasty glare from Frigga silenced her.

This went on for at least a half hour. Kronstad sighed heavily, earning another angry glare from Frigga. Lind, Keiichi, and Sora looked on helplessly, afraid to piss Frigga off. Even Belldandy, as patient and quiet as she was, started fidgeting.

"Belldandy!" Frigga said with a bit of an edge in her voice. "Settle down. I can't concentrate with you moving around like that."

In an uncharacteristic show of frustration, Belldandy said. "Frigga, I'm getting tired of all this waiting and probing, poking, and prodding. Can you please tell me what's going on?"

Moments from blowing a fuse, Frigga said with great restraint. "Belldandy, I'm doing the best that I can under the circumstances. Right now, this examination is taking all my patience. Can you please just shut up for a minute?"

Kronstad's face showed a flash of anger. "Frigga, you don't talk to a Norn like that."

Frigga lost all control, as she whipped around on Kronstad. "This is my medical facility, Kronstad. You don't run this place, I do I don't care if you were Kami-sama, you don't order me around in here. So, do me a favor. Either keep quiet or leave." And pointing to the exit, she said. "And you can take the rest of the group with you!"

Kronstad flinched. Clearly he was not used to being put in his place. He certainly would not have put up with such insolence as Kami-sama. If Frigga would have came at him like that while he still held that high office, he would have fired her immediately and pulled her license. But after a moment, he realized that she was right. Frigga was under tremendous pressure trying to figure out what was wrong with a powerful Norn while her friends and sisters were hovering over her shoulder and making snide remarks. Kronstad turned to the group and quietly said. "Let's take Frigga's advice and wait outside in the waiting room." They got up and filed slowly out of Frigga's examination room.

 **Chapter 15**

Frigga watched them exit the room. She held her face in her hands, sighed deeply, and faced Belldandy. "I'm sorry, Bell. I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that. Kronstad was right. I should not have spoken to you like I did. It's just that this case is testing my nerves and driving me crazy. I've been scanning you down to the molecular level for the past forty-five minutes, and I have no clue what's wrong with you. You're as fit as you can possibly be. Your angel checks out just fine. I've examined you so many times before, and you've never been better in all aspects of your life. Physically, emotionally, spiritually, magically. You are in perfect shape." Frigga shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

As Frigga turned to stare back at her readouts, suddenly her angel materialized. Her name was Gracious Healer. Dressed in all white, the spitting image of Frigga down to the everpresent device that she carried with her at all times. At the same time, Holy Bell appeared, unbidden. Gracious Healer flew into a white hot rage, dropped her device and charged Holy Bell, a raw scream coming from her mouth. The two angels collided between Frigga and Belldandy ripping and tearing at each other. Both angels locked in a moment of utter madness. Gracious Healer put her hands around Holy Bell's neck as if she was trying to choke the life out of her. Holy Bell was clawing at Gracious Healer's white frock as if she was trying to strip Frigga's angel naked. Both Frigga and Belldandy looked at the fracas for a second before they commanded their angels to stand down.

The angels retreated at the command of their masters. Belldandy slumped over as the energy expended by her angel sapped her powers and left her fighting to keep from going dormant. Frigga had already passed out from the magical feedback. After about ten minutes, both Goddesses had recovered enough to look around and get their bearings straight.

"I don't get it." Frigga said. "Even **my** angel lost it before Holy Bell."

Belldandy looked at Frigga and said. "Now you see what I've had to deal with all day long. I'm at a loss as to what is going on here, but I think that maybe I need to check myself in here for an extended stay. Clearly this is a matter that you won't be able to treat in one day."

Frigga said. "I tend to agree with you. I"ll have to hold you over for a few days so I can figure this out over time. There's no way a single exam is going to provide us any clues." Frigga picked up her ever present medical device, tapped some keys on it, and said. "There, I'm admitting you as an inpatient. Priority treatment."

Bell shook her head. "No, Frigga. Even though I'm a Norn and am entitled to priority treatment, I don't want to be placed at the head of the line. I'll wait my turn like everybody else."

"Nonsense, Belldandy. Your case is very serious. This matter affects your ability to act as a Norn. If we don't get this situation straightened out, we may have to consider the last resort."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, very possibly…"

"I really hope it doesn't come down to that…"

"I don't either, but we may have to consider either taking Holy Bell offline…"

"Or worse…?"

"Removing her completely."

Belldandy collapsed into copious tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 16**

Belldandy and Frigga sat in the examination room. The silence between them saying all that needed to be said. After a few moments, Frigga stood up, stretched her arms over her head, quietly yawned and slowly spoke.

"Belldandy, as I see it, we have three options."

Bell said, "Go ahead."

Frigga said. "First, we can leave Holy Bell with you, as she is, but you have to promise me that you will not release her while other angels are present. And you'll come see me once a week to try to fix this problem."

Bell said. "Well, that sounds like the best option on the face of it, but most of the magical workings that I do as a Norn require the assistance of my sisters or other Goddesses and their angels. Also, as you've noticed, Holy Bell has a habit of appearing on her own volition, without my summoning her."

Frigga said. "I notice that. Most Goddesses angels don't pop out on their own like that, they usually come with called."

"Holy Bell has a very independent nature. She'll show up when she feels the need to."

"Well, can you tell her to come when called?"

"I could, but she's very stubborn."

"Looking at you, Bell. I can see where she gets that stubborn streak."

"But I have noticed that other angels did the same thing."

"Yeah, Holy Bell's presence tends to make them do that. Either way, she can't just be coming out around other angels right now. The second option is to take her offline. The procedure is similar to what happened to Sora's angel, Joyful Spirit, when she was modified for Dayspring"

"Frigga, you knew that Sora was a Dayspring Goddess?"

"Of course, I conducted the physicals for the Dayspring Goddesses. I was the one who took their angels offline in the first place. You must not have known me at the time."

"So what is the procedure for that?" Bell said.

"Well, you get to keep Holy Bell, but she can't manifest at all, either on her own or by you calling her. We'll have to sever your connection to her."

"Is that dangerous?"

"Severing the connection isn't difficult, It's pretty much a routine procedure. From what Keiichi and Kronstad said, Holy Bell was fine with the other angels as long as you weren't in the room, it was only after you came in, everything fell apart. That tells me that there is definitely something wrong with the connection between you and your angel."

Belldandy nodded her head.

Frigga warned. "But, the same problem occurs as with the first option. You cannot summon Holy Bell. And most of the magic you do requires use of your angel, so this option will limit what you can do as a Norn. But either of the options I mentioned are much preferable to the third option. Removing her.

Those words hit Belldandy hard. She and Holy Bell were inseparable. They completed each other. They were the closest of friends. The only bond that was tighter than Keiichi to Belldandy was the Goddess to her angel. Neither could possibly consider living without the other.

Bell said firmly. "Frigga, removing Holy Bell is not an option."

"I don't blame you, Belldandy. The damage that would occur from removing an angel from her Goddess would be incalculable on all levels. For her and for you."

Bell gave the matter some thought and said. "I'll have to go with the first option and be careful to keep Holy Bell from appearing without permission. I have to have her connected to me. Taking her offline will remove a large part of who I am as a Goddess as well as a Norn."

Frigga put her hand on Belldandy's shoulder, squeezed gently, and said. "I'm leaning in that direction myself."

"I just wish I could figure out what made my connection between Holy Bell and myself go unstable."

"Have these problems with angels attacking Holy Bell happened before today?"

Bell thought about the question for a moment and replied. "As far as I remember, no. I have used her many times over the past few days with other angels, and she's gotten along fine with all of them. This all just started today."

"About the time Sora came to visit?"

"The first attack came against her angel."

"And you've determined that Joyful Spirit is not the problem?"

"Yes. She has had no problems with any of the angels we've exposed her to."

Frigga shook her head. "I just wish that I can make heads or tails of this issue. I'm sorry, Belldandy. I'm out of suggestions."

Bell kissed Frigga on the forehead saying. "Frigga, you did the best you could. Don't worry about how you spoke to me. You were frustrated and angry. We'll figure out this problem together."

"Okay Bell, I've got other patients to see. Come back in a couple days and we'll explore the problem with fresh eyes."

The two Goddesses exchanged hugs and Bell left.

Upon returning to the waiting room, Bell told the rest of the group about she and Frigga discussed.

Urd said."It's not going to be easy putting a leash on Holy Bell. That angel loves her freedom. But until we get our heads wrapped around this, we'll just have to do the best we can with what we got."

Kronstad said. "Well, you're all welcome to come back to my place for tea and snacks."

Lind said. "Excuse me, folks. But the broom races are on tonight, and I have some bets to put down. As well as a mug of Angel's Breath with my name on it. I shall see you when I see you." Lind pulled out her message cube, dialed the coordinates to her home and disappeared. Skuld said. "I have to get Yuki ready for school tomorrow. I'm gone."

Urd said. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a hot date tonight." She sprouted her wings and took off. Sora looked at Kei and Bell and said. "I have to start figuring out this whole Dayspring mess. Check you guys later." Kei and Bell said. "Kronstad, we'd love to stay and hang out, but Bell and I have some business to take care of."

Kronstad said. "Oh-ho. Some 'business' to take care of? Do you 'owe' her anything?"

Kei said. "I'm constantly in debt to Belldandy. I'll never be able to completely pay her off."

Belldandy looked at her husband with a twinkle of mischief and friskiness in her eye. She put her arms around Keiichi, held him tight and said.

"Kronstad, Keiichi will be paying me for a very, very long time."

Kronstad bid the couple goodbye, tipped them a wink and took his leave. Standing on the street in front of the Medical office, Keiichi and Belldandy held each other close and looked into each other's eyes. Belldandy had a particular look on her face that held special meaning for no one other than her husband. Keiichi could feel the heat coming off his Goddess's body, and knew that look meant one thing and one thing only. That Belldandy was in dire need of some tender loving care. The Goddess had a long hard day, she was stressed out over the angel drama and the only thing that would set her straight was some alone time with her man. "Windsong Ridge, Belldandy?" Keiichi asked.

"No, Keiichi, lets just go home."

 **Chapter 17**

Keiichi and Belldandy lay in bed together in their bedroom, pocket dimension erected to hide them from the curious and nosy eyes of their offspring. They had spent most of the evening arms and legs entwined with each other in a vigorous and noisy session of passionate and wild lovemaking. Despite being married for over a hundred Earth years, Kei and Bell still maintained a robust and healthy love life. While they didn't make love multiple times a day as when Keiichi first became a God and succeeded in unlocking Belldandy's sex drive, they still went at it multiple times a week, with all the ferocity and drive of a couple of newlyweds.

Belldandy was still a screamer as well as a moaner, and she was still learning new and exciting ways to keep her husband satisfied in the matters of love. Keiichi was also more than able to meet Belldandy's insatiable needs for intimacy, he gave as good as he got, and Belldandy had no problems falling asleep after their rough and tumble sessions.

Keiichi looked over at the naked body of his perfect Goddess as she slept. Her breathing steady and quiet despite the antics of just a few minutes ago. For the umpteenth time, he thought about how lucky he was to have such a wonderful woman in his life. His thoughts drifted over to the suggestion he entertained since coming to Heaven three years ago. He didn't know if what he was thinking about was possible, but he also knew that throughout his life with Belldandy, he had succeeded in shattering many myths about the role of Gods in Heaven. He was the first human to become a God. The first human to marry a Goddess. The first to earn a first class license on his first try. One of the few to commune with the Eye of Heaven, and the only God to defeat a demon using a Tier Zero spell that supposedly only Goddesses could cast, but it was also one of the few spells that eluded Belldandy's prodigious abilities. He was changing a lot of the old established rules, beliefs and traditions of Heaven and while there were some of the old guard who had their feathers ruffled by the changes, there were many more who saw Keiichi as a breath of fresh air.

As if his mere thoughts could awake his Goddess, Belldandy awoke and turned to her husband. "Keiichi?"

"Yes, Belldandy."

"Are you all right? Is there anything I can do for you? Are you not satisfied? I can…"

Bell reached over to Kei as if to pick up where they left off in their lovemaking.

"No, Belldandy. I'm more than satisfied with that. But I do have a question for you?"

"Ask away."

"Bell? Can a God bear an angel?"

That question woke Bell completely.

"I've never seen a God with an angel before."

"But does that mean that Gods can't have angels?"

Bell sat up and said. "I don't know. Gods and Goddesses are the same in terms of their physical bodies. They are identical in their mental, spiritual, and magical abilities. There is nothing stopping a God from having an angel, except that no God has ever tried to host one."

Keiichi said. "It's legal, right?"

Bell said. "There's nothing in Heavenly law that says that a God cannot have an angel."

"So, you're telling me that in all the centuries and millennia that Heaven has been in existence, since the beginning of time, and with all the thousands of Gods who have lived here over time, there hasn't been one God, one God who hasn't attempted to host an angel. That I find hard to believe."

Belldandy said. "Well, as long as I have been alive. But I wasn't around when Heaven was created. I'm still quite young in terms of the existence of Heaven, but as long as I've been alive, I've never seen a God with an angel."

While Belldandy never told Keiichi her true age, he presumed that she was on the order of tens of thousands of years old, and Heaven was formed at the beginning of time, billions of years ago. But he still could not fathom that in all that time, no God ever tried to take on an angel.

Bell stared at Keiichi saying. "Why are you asking such a question, Kei. Are you…"

"Yes, Belldandy. I would like to attempt to host an angel."

Bell continued to stare at Keiichi for a long time. On the order of minutes.

"Do you know what you're asking, Keiichi? Bearing an angel is serious business. There is a lot that goes into caring for an angel. It's not like caring for a dog or cat on Earth. Angels require guidance, strength, patience. They will become closer to you than anyone or anything else. An angel will become closer to you than even I will." Belldandy looked away from her husband when she said that.

Keiichi held Belldandy and said. "Belldandy, nothing will come between you and I. Not even an angel."

"Keiichi, that's the point. An angel will come between you and I. Holy Bell is closer to me than you ever will be. As much as I love you, as much as you mean to me, Holy Bell is infinitely closer."

"So, are you suggesting that I don't proceed in taking an angel?"

To Keiichi's surprise, Belldandy shook her head. No, Kei. I make no suggestion of the sort. If you wish to bear an angel, I will not stop you. I would be pleased to help you learn how to control and live with an angel. I just want you to know that an angel is no small matter." Bell gave one of her sweet smiles to Keiichi.

Keiichi said. "Well, now that that's settled…" He leaned over to the table next to the bed, pulled out a tiny winged egg, and before Belldandy knew what he was doing and could stop him, he swallowed it.

Belldandy said in shock. "Did you just swallow an angel's egg?"

"Yes, Bell. This was not a new idea that I had. I've been thinking about this for a long time. Ever since we got here, in fact."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner…" Belldandy exclaimed.

Keiichi was about to explain but a sharp pain shot through his stomach. He stifled a groan of pain as waves of nausea radiated out from his midsection towards his extremities. His head felt as if it was going to explode. Belldandy helped him get to all fours. Kei's breath grew labored as the waves of pain intensified. Belldandy knelt over him, arms stretched over his back, a spell flowing from her lips like water from a babbling brook. A bulge appeared at the base of Keiichi's spine. As it grew, the pain increased. Belldandy screamed. "Focus on my voice, Keiichi! Breathe deep!" Keiichi obeyed taking deep wrenching breaths as the bulge in his back grew and spread as if it was a cancerous growth. He screams became louder and higher pitched as wings appeared to emerge from the bulge. The wings gave way to a head, then a torso, then a tether joining the angel to his back. As the pain grew to its climax, Keiichi screamed one last tortured time and passed out.

A few moments later, Keiichi awoke. The pain and the nausea had subsided. His vision had cleared and he was laying quietly on the bed, Belldandy at his side, her face revealing great joy. "Congratulations, Keiichi. You have an angel."

Kei looked up and saw an angel. His angel. It was male, and looked just like him. Down to the occasional dorky look on his face. It had one of Keiichi's awkward smiles as it reached out to caress his cheek. Keiichi was overjoyed. Another myth shattered. The first God to bear an angel.

Belldandy said. "Well, Kei, what are you going to name him?"

Kei said. "Bell, if it's possible, I'll give you the honor of naming him."

Bell thought for a moment, and her face brightened as she said. "I name this angel...Faithful Friend."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 18**

Faithful Friend looked on Keiichi with joy and unconditional love as Belldandy told him his name. He smiled and continued to caress Keiichi's cheek as he swore eternal allegiance to Keiichi. After he bound himself to his still surprised master, Faithful Friend kissed Keiichi on his forehead. He turned to Belldandy and bowed deeply in respect to the Goddess.

Belldandy looked upon the angel with glee and excitement. She was looking forward to teaching Kei about the care and feeding of his new little buddy.

As expected, upon the manifestation of an angel, Holy Bell appeared in a blizzard of feathers and angel dust. Keiichi and Belldandy braced themselves for another angel fight, but were very shocked to witness that Faithful Friend did not fly into a rage and go after Holy Bell. Instead he flew over to the angel, bowed slightly, grabbed Holy Bell's tiny hands and held them closely. Holy Bell was also entranced by this new addition. She quietly giggled and chittered while looking Faithful Friend over from top to bottom. The two angels locked eyes on each other and drew close, reaching out for each other to embrace. Holy Bell looked over Faithful's shoulders to the God and Goddess and with a broad smile, give them a wink and a thumbs up.

But apparently Faithful wasn't satisfied with merely a close embrace. He pulled Holy Bell even closer to him, tried to kiss her fully and attempted to pull the gossamer gown off the angel as if to pick up where Keiichi and Belldandy had left off with their lovemaking. Holy Bell registered a look of shock and surprise as she gently but firmly pushed him away, shook her finger at Faithful, and turned her back to him, a not entirely disapproving frown on her face. Faithful Friend drew back in rejection, a look of despair on his face as the rejection of his advances hit him. He shook his head slowly. Holy Bell turned around, saw the dejected angel. She pointed at him, shook her head, drew near to him and embraced Faithful again, but made it clear to him that he was to keep his hands to himself. Faithful Friend nodded solemnly.

Keiichi and Belldandy gazed upon the play of the angels. "Horny little devil, isn't he?" he said to Belldandy. Bell responded. "Yes, Keiichi. Just like his master. But unlike Holy Bell, I'll never tell you to keep your hands to yourself. I want your hands all over me!" Bell then gave him the come hither look once again, and Keiichi didn't have to be told twice.

As the couple got back to getting frisky once again. Faithful Friend and Holy Bell watched them. Arms around each other nuzzling cheek to cheek.

The next morning at breakfast, Keiichi and Belldandy sat in the dining room with the kids, eating another of Bell's perfect breakfast meals. Both deities had their angels out. Faithful Friend and Holy Bell looking over their master's shoulders, curious about this strange ritual called breakfast. Holy Bell was very used to the concept having seen it thousands of times at the Temple back on Earth. But this was Faithful's first time witnessing it. And Holy Bell was clearly enjoying the experience of witnessing the breakfast meal through his eyes.

Midori looked at Faithful Friend as if she had seen him a thousand times. The twins: Keima and Takano gazed on the angel in wide wonder, pointing at him and chattering between mouthfuls of eggs and pancakes. "Mommy, Daddy. Daddy's angel is SO cool." Takano gleefully shouted. "Yeah!" shouted Keima. "I've never seen a God with an angel before. Will you get me an angel egg one day, Daddy?"

"When you get old enough, Keima, I'll get you an angel's egg." Keiichi promised.

"Dad, really?" Midori said with a bored seen-it-all expression on her face. "You with an angel? How dorky."

Keiichi said to Belldandy. "Are you sure this is our kid, Bell? She sounds more the product of me and Urd instead of you and me."

Bell said. "Yes, for better or worse, she's ours. Midori, why are you giving your father such a hard time about Faithful Friend?"

"Faithful Friend?" Midori snorted. "Who came up with that stupid name?"

"Your mother did, young lady." Keiichi said with some edge in his voice. "Why are you being so difficult, Midori? Aren't you happy to see me with an angel?"

"Not really, Dad." Midori said.

Bell said. "What's wrong, Midori?"

"Nothing, Mom."

"I don't believe that, Midori."

"There's nothing wrong, MOM!" Midori shot back, extra anger on the word 'Mom.'

"Midori Chihiro Morisato! You apologize to your mother, right now, young lady, or you can leave the table and go to your room! Keiichi rumbled.

"Fine, Dad!" Midori snarled as she got up and left the room.

Takano and Keima couldn't stop chortling about Midori being born to Keiichi and 'Aunty Urd.'

Bell said. "Kids, finish your breakfast and get ready for school. You have a long day ahead."

"Right, Mom." The twins said as they wolfed down the rest of their meal and left the table.

"Why is Midori so angry, Bell. I know she has a wide independent streak. She's a handful, but she was so angry this morning."

"Keiichi, Midori thinks that the kids in school are going to make fun of her because you have an angel."

"Why?"

"Because of the unwritten rule that Gods aren't supposed to have angels. She'll stick out in school and the other kids will go after her."

"But how are the other kids supposed to know?"

"They'll know, Keiichi. They'll know."

"Well, I'm not having Faithful sealed away. He's my angel and he's staying with me. Midori is just going to have to deal with it."

"But what if she can't deal with it."

"Belldandy, Midori is a strong child. She has your determination. She'll get over it."

"For your sake, Keiichi. I hope so."

"Belldandy, there are lots of things we can protect Midori from, but there are also lots of things she has to learn on her own. We can't always be there to coddle her. I'm off to work."

Keiichi and Bell kissed and went their separate ways.

 **Chapter 19**

While Keiichi and Belldandy lived only a few short blocks away from the Palace where the Heavenly Council met, and could have teleported to work via message cube in a matter of seconds, Keiichi usually preferred to walk. It gave him a chance to breathe the crisp clean Heaven air, as well as think about the business at hand awaiting the Council. There were meetings with members of Karlja's administration, sometimes meetings with the Kami-sama herself. Deliberations about various legislative matters. A lot of horse-trading and deal-making. Politics were politics whether on Earth or in Heaven. Everybody had their pet causes, and they wanted theirs to take front and center on the council's agenda.

Keiichi walked down the main street of the business district. Among Faithful Friends many quirks, unlike other angels that appeared when summoned, Faithful always wanted to stay out. He wanted to experience the sights, sounds and smells of Heaven first hand. He had only manifested for two days and he was not satisfied in experiencing the world through Keiichi's eyes. He wanted to see and experience them first hand. And Keiichi allowed him to come out in public.

Of course, the crowds had never seen a God toting an angel before, and being that it was Keiichi that yet again shattered one of the unwritten rules on Heaven's long list made the populace of Heaven even that much more curious. Even though Keiichi's becoming a God, marrying Belldandy, coming to Heaven for good and running for Heavenly council, conferred upon Kei the status of a celebrity of sorts, bearing an angel polarized the citizens of Heaven that much more. Ever since Keiichi made that famous appearance in Heaven to testify at a hearing against Belldandy long ago, people had various opinions about the one time human who took Heaven by storm. Some thought Keiichi a breath of fresh air and supported him in all things. More than a few Keiichi and Belldandy fan clubs popped up in Heaven following every move the couple made. The news outlets dedicated feeds and reporters to a special beat putting out stories and reports of varying legitimacy regarding the latest news, whether real or contrived about Kei and Bell.

But for every fawning gossip column, every breathy report about the latest robe of Authority Belldandy wore, or every vote that Keiichi cast in council, there were just as many people and organizations that didn't care for Keiichi and Belldandy. In fact there were many that downright hated them. More than a few times, either Keiichi or Belldandy had to deal with stalkers sneaking around in the shadows trying to find some dirt on the couple. Belldandy had undergone a certain amount of harassment from jealous Goddesses who thought that she didn't deserve Keiichi and vice versa. Fake nude pictures of the Goddess circulated in the dark and unsavory corners of Heaven. More than a few sleazy characters circulated nasty rumors that Keiichi and Belldandy were cheating on each other, naming themselves as the other God or Goddess.

But overall, the majority of Gods and Goddesses in Heaven thought positively of Kei and Bell.

Today was no exception. One Goddess saw Keiichi with Faithful Friend in tow and called her friends. Her friends called their friends, who called their friends. One God alerted the news outlets who sent reporters and crews out to report on the once in a lifetime sight of a God with an angel. In minutes, thousands of Gods and Goddesses were following Keiichi as he made the short walk from his home to the Palace. They were o-o-o-hing and a-a-ahing as he walked along. Faithful Friend was enjoying the spotlight. He posed for pictures, mugging it up for the cameras. Reporters blocked Keiichi's path, sticking microphones in his face, asking him for comments about the angel. He refused to comment knowing that the news feeds would twist his words to satisfy their agenda. But one burly God blocked his path and wouldn't let him pass. He was tall, heavily muscled, wearing green and yellow robes of Authority and he dwarfed Keiichi by at least a foot and a half. Anger was in the God eyes as he sized Keiichi up and down. Keiichi knew that there was no chance he could best this lout in a fair fight. But despite his size, the God didn't look all that strong magically. His name was Laurus. He looked down at Keiichi and said gruffly.

"Keiichi Morisato. Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to work, what's it to you?" Keiichi snapped.

"Is that an angel coming out of your back?"

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with him?"

"Yeah, God's aren't supposed to have angels."

Keiichi just happened to have a book of Heavenly Law on him. He shoved it into Laurus' face. "Show me where in this book it says that God's aren't supposed to have angels. I've read this book hundreds of times for my job, and I've never seen rule one that said that God's aren't supposed to have angels." He tried to move to one side to pass but Laurus continued to block his way.

Laurus slapped the book away and said. "I don't care what the law or that stupid book says. "The rules say that angels are for Goddesses only. A God having an angel just isn't done here."

Keiichi looked Laurus in the eye, not backing down. "I don't care about unwritten rules. They don't matter. I only care about what the law says, and if the law says that Gods can have an angel, then I'm keeping my angel."  
Laurus growled. "I don't like you, Morisato. My friends don't like you." He pointed a finger at several in the crowd. "A lot of these people don't like you." A few in the crowd voiced agreement.

Keiichi said. "Why don't you like me? You don't even know me. What did I do to you?"

Laurus bent down to Keiichi's level. "You married Belldandy."

"So? What's it to you?"

"I had a chance at snagging Belldandy, but she shot me down."  
"Belldandy's never mentioned your name."

"She knew me. A long time ago, before she met you. We broke up."

"So, what does that have to do with me, I don't care who she was with before I met her. I'm with her now, and she's not leaving me."

"You think?"

"I know."

"We don't want any human messing with our Goddesses."

"A little too late for that, pal."

"Belldandy is way too good for you, Morisato."

"Something we can agree on. But she married me anyways."

A third voice entered the fray. A curt, brusque no-nonsense voice.

"Hey, who's blocking the sidewalk?"

Laurus snapped. "You mind your own business,"

"I'm making this my business."

"Who the hell is talking?"

The crowd parted to see a very angry Lind, wearing bright red robes of Authority, a snarl on her face and a six foot class 16 battleaxe at the ready.

She confidently walked up to Laurus, stuck the business end of the battle blade under his nose and said. "Lind. Heavenly Council liaison to the Valkyries. Do we have a problem here?"

Laurus looked nervously at the lethal blade just millimeters from his nose. The blade of a class 16 battleaxe had 48 cutting edges and Lind knew how to use every one of them to maximum effectiveness. Laurus backed down slightly. "Lind? THE Lind?"

"Yes, THE Lind. Now Heavenly Law also says that Gods and Goddesses aren't supposed to carry weapons openly in public. But Valkyries are the exception. And I still have my Valkyrie commission. So. What's your name, big boy?"

"L-l-l-l-aurus."

"Okay, L-l-l-laurus. How about you leave my friend alone and crawl back under whatever hole you crawled out from."

Laurus slowly backed up. But before leaving he said ominously. "Morisato, you better watch your back. WE have unfinished business. You won't always have Lind watching over you." He and his friends slumped away slowly.

Lind then turned around and addressed the rest of the crowd. "Don't you people have places to go and people to see?" She put her battleaxe at port arms and glared at the crowd. Everyone suddenly were reminded that they had appointments to get their license renewed, or to go the Heavenly mall. The newsies suddenly remembered that they had other assignments to fill. In just a few minutes, the street was empty except for Keiichi and Lind. Lind winked at Keiichi and said. "Aren't you glad I happened by?"

Keiichi didn't want to admit that Laurus and his ilk succeeded in scaring the crap out of him. While he could have handled the bully with a few strong spells, to be honest, Keiichi didn't use his powers much since he and Belldandy arrived in Heaven for good. He never felt that he needed to use his powers for self defense. Heaven was blissfully free of crime, but that didn't mean that there weren't bad God and Goddesses. Not every God or Goddess was as they appeared, amd he had just found out the hard way that he wasn't as universally loved as he thought he was.

Kei said to Lind. "I could have handled him."

Lind laughed. "Kei, I know you. You haven't used your powers since you've been here. You're way out of practice. Blockheads like Laurus may not have much in the magic department, but they can still beat you up. You and I are going to walk to work together from now on. You never know when he'll strike again."

Kei asked. "Were you telling the truth when you said you still had your Valkyrie commission? I thought you had to give it up when you left the Valks."

"I did. But Laurus didn't need to know that. Being a liaison to the Valkyries still allows me to train with them and assist them, as well as lobby for them in council. It's always good to keep my hand in. C'mon, Kei, we're late for work."

Keiichi winked at Lind as they picked up the pace and ran the rest of the way to the Palace.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 20**

Keiichi knew that by hosting an angel, he expected a little controversy by the population of Heaven. After all, he had broken yet another of Heaven's many unwritten rules and traditions. And Gods not being allowed to have angels was one of Heaven's longest running and deepest held traditions. There were many Gods before Keiichi who desired to own an angel, but despite the fact that there was nothing against the law against the practice, many highly influential Gods and Goddesses maintained that Gods having angels was simply not done. And it was that flimsy excuse that drove the prohibition. But Keiichi wasn't swayed by that unofficial rule. He decided that he wanted an angel, and to hell with the rules. But Keiichi had no idea what would happen and how much chaos would erupt by doing something as simple as hosting an angel.

No sooner than the mob scene had been reported by the news feeds, thousands of Gods mobbed Frigga's medical clinic demanding that she would give them angel's eggs. While Frigga wasn't the only provider of angel's eggs in Heaven, she was the only one who provided extensive counseling and basic training to Goddesses who were ready to take on the many responsibilities of angelhood. Before she gave every Goddess one of the precious eggs, she made her charges undergo a lengthy examination and interview process. She made sure that any Goddess who desired an angel did not take on the responsibility lightly. And that they were fully briefed on all that was to be known regarding the care and feeding of the tiny creatures. Frigga took pride that she took her job seriously, and those who underwent her instruction were fully prepared for the ups and downs of angel rearing.

But the relentless press of Gods overrunning her clinic had rendered her efforts fruitless. Ar first, she tried to go through her protocol with the first few Gods, but the crush overwhelmed her. Gods were literally crowding the receptacle where she had stored the eggs and were threatening to break in and steal them right out of the clinic. Realizing that she was hopelessly outnumbered and her staff was scared to death to deal with the crazed Gods who were making dangerous threats, and were cocking and locking spells, she had no choice but to ride herd on the storage and parcel out the eggs. After an hour, she ended up running out of eggs and with a heavy heart and plenty of anger, she directed the teeming masses to other clinics and facilities where angel eggs were freely given out without Frigga's level of care and scrutiny.

With a greedy shout of triumph, the Gods invaded other egg dispensaries throughout Heaven and grabbed any angel's egg they could get their hands on. Many Gods didn't even bother waiting to get home to ingest the eggs as the instructions stated. They swallowed the eggs in the facilities and before long, the floors were jammed with writhing, screaming Gods lying in the fetal position as the bulges in their backs grew and angels materialized all over the streets. Before long, Gods were walking all over Heaven with harried and confused angels hanging on for dear life. Some Gods, through their experience with the angels of their Goddess mates, had a clue and knew how to deal with the emergence of the little beings into their lives. They knew how to handle their angels and knew what they were used for and the seriousness of their maintenance. Others, who were not as smart and didn't know what they were doing, regarded their angels as little more than fashion accessories. They swanned about the streets showing off their angels as if they were a new piece of clothing, comparing them to others. Making the angels do things they weren't meant to do. And treating them with little respect and care. And of course, the abused angels, having a life and mind of their own refused to obey their clueless masters. They would retreat back into their master's bodies and would not come back, causing the Gods to rage and anger against the disobedient angels.

Meanwhile, those who opposed Gods having angels were busy pressing their cause. These included Gods who believed that Gods having angels was simply not done, as well as Goddesses who also believed that only Goddesses should be allowed the privileges of angels. They assembled in large crowds, marching all over Heaven engaging in loud, massive and disruptive protests shouting and railing against the new practice. They also carried signs and shouted curses condemning Keiichi for starting the whole thing. They burned pictures of Keiichi and Belldandy. More fake news and scandalous and lurid pictures of Keiichi and Belldandy falsely cheating on each other with numerous Gods and Goddesses circulated on the news feeds as well as the message boards. Belldandy ended up deleting her forum accounts and except for going to work, rarely left their home due to the rioting, nasty name-calling and general chaos. As Bell predicted, Midori and the twins were subjected to cruel taunts and curses while at school. They came home in tears and suffering physical as well as mental torture from their classmates.

At the extreme, marauding bands of anti- God's angels people would accost those Gods who were carrying angels and tried to forcefully pull the angels away from the tethers emerging from their backs. A number of those succeeded, causing both the angels and their hosts incredible pain and damage to them. More than a few angels were irreparably damaged from the brutality of separating angel from host improperly. A few angels even died, their tethers destroyed while the aggressors ripped them from their hosts and they were trampled under foot while their aggrieved hosts looked on helplessly. The fighting grew so intense that the Kami-sama, Karlja had no choice to get involved. She appeared amidst the tumult, and in a display of rage, she threatened that if the fighting continued, she would send every God and Goddess involved straight to a year in the Void. No questions asked, no quarter, no mercy. To press home her point, she instantly sent over a thousand random Gods and Goddesses on both sides of the issue straight to the Dimension of Outer Darkness. Karlja invoked her rarely used right to instantly condemn those deities to punishment without due process. The sight of seeing a thousand citizens of Heaven disappear before their eyes shocked the rest of the protestors. They had heard that Karlja had a quick trigger finger in terms of punishing egregious rulebreakers, and she proved her point. The protestors immediately stood down and peace broke out. She then sent a message via cube to have Keiichi attend to her ASAP.

 **Chapter 21**

Keiichi arrived home from work and found Belldandy and the kids distraught. He was in council session all day, and only caught the footage of the riots and fighting at the end of his work day. His message cube buzzed as her came into the house. He looked at the message. It read:

 **Keiichi Morisato,**

 **You are expected to report to my throne room immediately.**

 **Karlja**

He showed the message to Belldandy, who nodded her head at the urgency of the message. "You better see to Karlja right now, Keiichi." Bell said with seriousness in her voice. "We'll talk as soon as you get home." Bell turned to console her wounded children.

Keiichi looked at his family. Belldandy had shown signs of heavy stress. Midori was all but inconsolable, tears streaming down her face as she wailed. Keima and Takano also showed signs of being bullied. Kei started to wonder how much of this scene was his fault. For a moment, he wondered whether desiring an angel was showing selfishness on his part. Was he bringing grief on to his family simply because he wanted to bear an angel? Faithful Friend appeared at his side as he looked on Keiichi. Kei could tell that the angel was feeling a sense of guilt about the whole thing. For a second, Kei was wondering whether he made a mistake in invoking an angel. Quickly, he pushed the thought from his mind. This was HIS angel. He was all in in terms of his decision. He wasn't going to back out now. He was not going to suffer the painful process of angel separation. He didn't want to endure the sense of loss, the pain and the damage on all fronts that came from being separated from Faithful. Belldandy would never give up on Holy Bell, he would never give up on Faithful Friend.

Keiichi gathered up his family into a tight group hug. He could feel the hearts of his wife and children all beating together in perfect unison. He knew that indicated that his family was still together, they were all still connected, and they would get past this crisis.

He kissed his wife and children and left.

Keiichi walked the short distance to the palace. Peace was more or less restored to Heaven. Kei saw Gods with their angels. Some were letting their angels act as assistants, they were learning how to use them. Many were reading the e-manuals available on the network. They were studying judiciously trying to learn all there was to know about angelhood. Others were still using angels as accessories. Commanding their charges to do whatever they wanted the to do. The angels sometimes obeying their masters, and sometimes doing what they wanted to do, and not caring about the commands of their hosts. More than a few angels turned their backs to their hosts and ignored the vain attempts of them trying to get the angels to do what they said. There were scattered groups of protestors still chanting against Gods hosting angels, but they weren't trying to accost angel-bearing Gods and pull their creatures from their masters. They were satisfied in getting in the faces of their opponents and shouting. Nothing more.

After a moment, Keiichi arrived at the Palace. He showed his God symbol to the Valkyries standing guard and were quickly waved through. While the Palace exterior was still pure white, one look at the interior proved that there was clearly a new sheriff in town. While Kronstad preferred a pure white interior with no other colors, Karlja clearly had different ideas. The walls and rooms were filled with loud colors clashing painfully in combinations no sane God or Goddess would ever put together. Keiichi's eyes were literally in pain from the loudness of the various hues. He rubbed his eyes as they strained to make sense of the clashing and combinations designed to fight each other rather than to complement each other. The effect was dramatic and more than a little disturbing. Keiichi thought to himself. " _Her house, her rules."_

Keiichi found the throne room, It was the same one Kronstad used, but it was decorated with the same demolition derby effect of colors colliding with each other.

At the far end of the room, atop a stage with three steps under a lone red light focusing on an elaborate throne sat the current Kami-sama. Karlja.

Like all Goddesses in Heaven, Karlja was tall, extremely beautiful, with flaming red hair. She had a petite face, blazing red eyes, thin lips, a pert nose and a small, yet full mouth. Keiichi took one look at Karlja's clothes and knew that she was an honors graduate of the Urd School for Wardrobe. She wore a dress that was way too short, with a neckline that was cut way too low exposing a bountiful cleavage. Over the dress, she wore a blazing sleeveless red robe of Authority that was open in the front. She wore high heels. Everything that Belldandy was in terms of how she dressed, Karlja disregarded. She brought sexy to a different level and Keiichi could not help but ogle at the Kami-sama's most prominent assets.

"Keiichi." Karlja purred, while Kei thought that the voice reminded him of the voice of his biggest frenemy, Hild. A creamy, oily voice that sounded alluring but with an unmistakable note of danger and warning. This woman was clearly one who he needed to keep an eye on.

Keiichi bowed deeply and knelt in quiet respect to the Kami-sama as she alighted off her throne, walked sultrily towards Kei and held her hand out. He kissed her hand and rose to his full height. He came up to her full and perfect breasts. Karlja was clearly used to having Gods ogling and desiring her body. Keiichi had to put pictures of Belldandy into his mind to distract him from doing something that he'd sincerely regret.

"Keiichi, I brought you here, so we can speak about what happened today." Karlja spoke with that creamy voice. She turned to the side and waved her hand. A giant television screen descended from somewhere in the ceiling. The screen flickered on to the scene of Keiichi being confronted by Laurus. Another screen descended showing footage from the news feeds reporting the rioting, the Gods storming Frigga's medical facilities in search of angel's eggs, the disturbing footage of protestors pulling angels from Gods and trampling them underfoot. Keiichi turned away from the explicit footage of dying angels. He bowed again and said. "I am here to serve."

"Thank you for coming here."

"Yes, Kami-sama."

"For the moment, call me Karlja, Keiichi. This is just two friends talking informally. No need for ceremony at this time."

"Yes, Kami...er, Karlja."

Karlja ascended to her throne, sat down and crossed her long legs. The dress climbing dangerously high. "Be comfortable, Keiichi. I do not bite. I just have some questions."

Despite Karlja telling him to relax, Kei had a hard time acceding to Karlja's wish.

"Yes, Karlja."

Karlja said. "Why did you desire to bear an angel?"

Keiichi said. "I've wanted one since I came here. I bore two angels for Lind and Belldandy when I was human."

"Ah, yes. The Angel Eater affair. Kudos to you for your role in that matter."

"Thank you, Karlja."

Karlja nodded her head slowly.

"So you decided once you got here that you wanted an angel."

"Yes."

"Show him to me."

On cue, Faithful Friend appeared. He bowed deeply as he looked Karlja up and down. The angel's eyes stopped hungrily at the Kami-sama's legs.

Karlja looked at Faithful. "A cute angel, if I may say so."

Keiichi blushed slightly.

"Do you have any idea that all this chaos that happened today was as a result of you bearing an angel?"

"I apologize, Karlja. I had not expected the reaction that happened. I expected that some would show interest in my angel. I had not expected rioting and protests."

"You shattered yet another myth, Keiichi. You have this tendency to do that."

"I understand."

"A lot of Heaven like you, but also a lot of Heaven don't like you. Some have projected a certain level of negativity towards Belldandy. She is our greatest Goddess. Heaven largely adores her, but since you've been together, there are those who's ardor for Bell has cooled. Many here think that you do not deserve her."

"I do not deserve her, but she has married me anyways."

"True."

"That's what you said to Laurus."

Keiichi felt a slight flare of anger towards the giant God who bullied him.  
Kei said. "That's true. I'll be the first to say that I do not deserve Belldandy. But she has accepted me as I am. Karlja, how do you know Laurus?"

"Laurus is my brother."

Keiichi flinched for a moment. "Y-your brother?"

"Yes , Keiichi. My brother. But don't worry. I'm not offended by what you said to him. He's my brother, but his bark is much worse than his bite. Be careful around him, however. But you should have no problem with him. He's big and burly, but not very smart."

Keiichi still decided that despite Karlja's attempts to reassure him, he was still going to tread lightly around the big brute.

"Laurus told me that he and Belldandy were involved at one time, but they broke up."

"That's true." Karlja said. "They were together for a while, but not for long. The idiot had no idea who he was with at the time. Belldandy was ascending as a Power in Heaven, but he ended up cheating on her with some slutty Goddess who looked great, but didn't have a brain in her head. Laurus was always quick to cheat on a sure thing with some bimbo with a sexy look, but dumb as a rock. That's his MO."

Keiichi chuckled.

"Belldandy never mentioned Laurus to me."

"I'm not surprised. Bell has always been very private about the men that she dated. Bell had any number of Gods who chased after her, who wanted and desired her, but she had very high standards. She turned a lot of Gods away. Which pissed a lot of them off. Bell had a reputation of being uppity, of having ideas above her station. But there was one man that she fell for." Karlja pointed a slender finger at him.

"Me."

Karlja winked at him.

Karlja changed the subject.

"I've heard Belldandy has been having problems with Holy Bell. Something about other angels attacking her?"

"Yes, Karlja. She's had all sorts of problems with different angels"

"Explain."

Keiichi explained the whole story from Holy Bell's first encounter with Joyful Spirit all the way through Frigga's Divine Healer. Karlja frowned.

"What about her relationship with your angel?"

"Faithful is the first angel that Holy Bell has not had a violent reaction."

"They get along fine?"

"Yes. Very well."

"Maybe that's what Holy Bell needed. A companion."

"What I need to do is to try and check how she gets along with other angels with Faithful Friend present."

"Good idea, Keiichi. Report to me the results of your tests."

Karlja concluded. "Well, Keiichi. I'm convinced that you did not mean malice or to cause an insurrection by hosting an angel. People had just overreacted. But be careful when shattering myths. You're still very new here. And it may take a long time before Heaven fully accepts you. But you have a lot to offer Heaven. Get back to your family and see to your wife and kids. They've been through hell today."

Karlja waved her hand in dismissal.

Keiichi bowed. "It's been an honor, Karlja."

"Umm, It's Kami-sama, now"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 22**

Keiichi returned home to his family. He was not looking forward to this meeting. He figured that there would be a lot of tears and shouting. Especially from Midori. That child was very opinionated, she spoke her mind and was very willing to stand up to her parents. She was a good kid, and would make a great Norn of the Present once she matured and grew into the role. But that was going to be a very long time from now. Until then, to say that she would be a handful would be a great understatement. Kei wondered how the twins were holding up. This was the first time that they were going through an ordeal like this and while they were smarter than their big sister, they didn't have her backbone. He stopped his door, sighed, drew up his inner strength, and entered.

His family were sitting on the living room couch. Belldandy and Midori at either end and Keima and Takano in the middle. All of them were no longer crying, but it was definitely apparent that many tears and much wailing had happened. All four faces were flushed red. The twins were still sniffling. Midori was trying to put a brave face on the matter, but she was not succeeding very well. Belldandy too was smiling and acting as she always did, but Kei could tell that she had a hard time trying to calm the kids down.

Keiichi bowed deeply and, with as much remorse as he could muster said.

"I'm so sorry that you guys had to be dragged through this. You didn't deserve to go through it. I wish that I could take all this back. It is totally my fault."

The twins were quick to forgive their father. But Midori? Not so much.

Keima said. "We understand Daddy."

Takano completed her brother's sentence." And we'll be all right, Dad."

Keiichi tousled the heads of the twins. "I appreciate that, kids."

Midori stood up and pointed at Keiichi with an accusing finger."They might forgive you, Father. But I won't."

Keiichi said. "Okay Midori, go ahead and speak."

Midori said."Father, you have no idea what I went through in school today. I had kids wanting to fight me, some pushed me around. They said bad things about you and Mom. I had to cast a gag and freeze spell on a bunch of them. The teacher threatened to punish me, but she saw how much trouble they were giving me, so she let me off with a warning."

Keiichi couldn't help but chuckle. "A gag and freeze spell? When did you learn how to do that? Mommy didn't teach you that, did she?"

"No Dad. I can read, you know. And I was casting spells earlier than Mom was when she was my age."

Belldandy admitted. "Yes, Keiichi. She is right. I wasn't casting those kind of spells when I was her age."

Midori continued. "The things those kids said about you two made me very mad."

Keiichi said. "What things?"

"They said that you weren't a real God and that angel is fake. They don't believe that you and Mom are really married. They think that Mom is too good for you and that she should divorce you."

"They are right in that your mother is too good for me. I don't deserve your mother. But she married me in spite of my faults." Keiichi called out Faithful Friend, who appeared and looked over his shoulder. Somehow Faithful knew that all this was about him. He looked dejected, and was considering retreating back into Keiichi and never coming back out. Kei read his angels' thoughts and said so that his family heard him. "Faithful Friend, You will not retreat from me. You will stay with me and help me and my family."

Faithful looked heartened by Keiichi's words and continued to stay close to Kei.

"Midori, Keima, Takano. This angel is not fake. He's very real, and he's staying with us. I don't care what anyone else says. I'm sorry that you all had to be harassed about him. I wish that I could have handled this better. I wish I had taken your feelings into account when I made the decision to adopt an angel. I had no idea how much this issue would affect Heaven. I figured that a few people would object, but I didn't expect what happened today. But we will get through this as a family. We will stand by each other and take care of each other. This won't be the last time that people will try to bully you. People are going to try and say bad things about you, Mom and I. They're going to try and make you mad. But remember that no matter what others say, you know that Mom and I will always love you and protect you as best as we can. We can't protect you from everything, but we love you and will help you whenever you have a problem. Some things you'll have to learn on your own. But you kids are smart, and you know to come to me or Mom whenever you have trouble. For now, we're going to keep you and the twins home from school for a few days until some of this craziness dies down. We'll arrange to have your lessons sent here so you can complete them at home. The kids faces brightened at the thought of a mini vacation from school, but they groaned at finding out that they weren't exempt from their lessons.

Keiichi gathered his family in for a group hug. Midori still didn't feel totally assured by her father's words, but she embraced her family anyways.

Belldandy left the room and came back with a thick envelope. "Keiichi, while you were gone, this was left at our door. She handed it to Keiichi."

"Bell, what is it?" Keiichi asked.

"I didn't open it, Keiichi."

"Belldandy, you can open anything we get. You didn't have to wait until I came home." Keiichi said as he opened the envelope and gazed inside. After glancing at the envelope's contents, his face turned ashen gray and he said. "On the other hand, Belldandy. It was a good idea not to see this, especially in front of the children. Come into our room with me."

Midori smirked. "Are you two going to get frisky?"

Keiichi blushed a deep red. "And young lady, how do you know about such a thing?"

"Dad, we may be kids, but we aren't stupid. If we're looking for you, and we know you're home, but we can't find you, there's only one place you two can be. We know that you two use a pocket dimension in your room when you and Mom want to be alone. And we know what you do inside that pocket dimension." Midori called out to her twin siblings. "Come on you two. Mom and Dad want to fool around!" Midori shrieked with laughter as she ran off, the twins following giggling and guffawing.

Keiichi and Belldandy watched as their offspring disappeared into Midori's room.

"They can't hear us in that pocket dimension, can they?" Keiichi worried.

Belldandy reassured her husband. "No, they can't."

"Even as loud as we get, Bell?"

"I'm sure of it."

Keiichi kissed Belldandy as they entered their bedroom.

 **Chapter 23**

Keiichi and Belldandy sat on their bed. Bell was about to raise the pocket dimension in anticipation of some impending friskiness, but Keiichi stopped her. "Just lock the door, Belldandy. Fun time can wait until later. You have to see what is in this envelope, and I have to warn you, it's pretty bad stuff."

Belldandy scrunched up close to Keiichi so she could get a look at the contents of the envelope.

Keiichi emptied out the contents of the envelope on the bed, and what Belldandy saw drained the color from her face.

The envelope was full of pictures. Disturbing, nasty, evil pictures. The first set were of Keiichi in various sexually compromising positions having sex with various Gods and Goddesses. He didn't recognized the deities in the picture. Some let their faces be shown, other's wore masks or raised glamour spells to obscure their faces. The pictures were of Keiichi servicing and being serviced by strange and unfamiliar Gods and Goddesses one-on-one and in group settings. There were homosexual and lesbian couplings as well as heterosexual ones. Evil, rampant lust, and perversion covered their faces. There were pictures of Keiichi participating in orgies, Keiichi having sex while Faithful Friend was watching. All sorts of perversions of every sexual stripe. It was truly sickening. Keiichi felt ill to his stomach as he gazed on the pornography. The images showed Keiichi in positions that he had never considered trying on Belldandy, even in their most passionate moments. When Kei and Bell were making love, theirs was a pure love, a wholesome love made by two people who truly loved each other, respected each other and desired to fulfill and enjoy the combining of their bodies and souls into a single entity that was greater than their separate parts. What these pictures showed was depraved, animal sex. Sex that was devoid of love, of passion, of wholesome desire. Only the pursuit of depravity, of foulness, and satisfying the pleasures of the flesh. This was the kind of stuff that Hild would have trafficked in. The last picture of Keiichi in that set showed him being held fast by multiple assailants while one wearing a mask had grabbed hold of Faithful Friend and commenced to ripping the angel forcibly from its tether. Once he had the angel free, he had thrown it to the ground and stomped on it. Faithful's face had shown the pain and agony, pleading for rescue as the assailant stomped the life out of the stricken angel. His life draining away.

And if the pictures of Keiichi's desecration weren't enough, the pictures of Belldandy were even worse. Belldandy was shown engaged in sex acts with various Gods and Goddesses leering hungrily as she satisfied their perverted desires. She was shown as the centerpiece of various orgies. The look on her face in those pictures showed a Belldandy that was clearly enjoying the attention as she was being penetrated and violated on multiple levels. Numerous pictures showed Bell being violently raped and assaulted. Every sexual vice was visited on the Goddess, as she eagerly awaited the next depravity. The final picture of Belldandy showed her as she was stabbed with multiple knives by those who used her to satisfy their evil, and then cast aside, like a discarded toy.

One last page was left. It was a note, unsigned.

 _Keiichi,_

 _You will get rid of your angel immediately, or these pictures will be sent to every news outlet in Heaven as well as to Kami-sama. Your's and Belldandy's names will be scandalized throughout Heaven. You will never be able to show your face in public again. You will lose your seat on the Heavenly Council and Belldandy will lose her job at the Goddess Assistance Agency and at Field Goddess Training. We will hound your children for the rest of their days. Their days will be a living hell. Do the right thing, Keiichi. Get rid of that angel, and none of this has to happen. Don't try to find us. You won't._

Keiichi read the note multiple times, fury washing over his face. Belldandy for once, didn't cry, but she was surely devastated by the pictures.

Keiichi forced himself to calm the rage battering against his mind.

"Belldandy, you know that those images are fake, right? You know that I would never do those things to you?"

"Yes, Keiichi. I know. And you know that I would never do those things to you either. But I do know who did this."

Keiichi said. "Who? Tell me. They'll wish they were never born after I get through with them."

Belldandy bowed her head, shivered uncontrollably. "An old acquaintance of mine."

Kei said. "You mean?"

Bell said. "Yes." and then they both said together. "Laurus." 

**Chapter 24**

"Laurus."

Bell said. "You know him?"

"Yes. I had an unpleasant encounter with him on my way to work this morning. He and his goons blocked my path and tried to intimidate me. Luckily, Lind happened by and scared him off. I guess a Class 16 battleaxe will do that. Karlja also spoke about him when I met with her."

"She's his sister, Keiichi."

" I know. She told me."

"He and I dated one time, Kei."

"Both he and Karlja told me about you and him. But who you dated before you met me doesn't matter, Belldandy. You're with me now, and I'm never letting you go."

Belldandy laid her head on her husband's shoulder and stroked his chest.

"It was a long time ago, Kei. About fifty years before I met you."

"Were you two serious?"

"He thought so, I wasn't really interested."

"Why?"

"He's not the smartest God in Heaven. He thought that he could chase every Goddess around and I wouldn't know. He was attracted to pretty faces, but empty minds. I broke off the relationship. He wasn't happy."

"So, why did you fall for him?"

"It was a moment of weakness, Keiichi. I was in a bad place in my life. I wasn't feeling good about myself. There were things happening that I can't tell you about. He was available, I was desperate and I fell for him."

"Belldandy, that doesn't sound like you at all. You're always so calm and rational."

"There's a lot about me, Keiichi, that I cannot tell you. It's best for you not to know."

"But Bell…"

"Trust me, Keiichi. You'd best not open boxes when you're not willing to deal with what's in them."

Keiichi was struck with Bell's words. He always based the relationship he had with his Goddess on openness and trust. There were a couple things that Bell had hidden from Keiichi over the years, but he had always respected her wishes and didn't pry. Her latest words piqued his curiosity. He knew he had to trust Belldandy, but he also wanted to know what else the Goddess was hiding from him.

"What's the use of not opening a box if you don't know what's in it?"

"Keiichi, this is a box you don't want to open, and one that I don't want you to open. Put it from your mind."

"Bell…"

Belldandy put her finger over Keiichi's lips and shushed him. "Not now, Keiichi. Not now!"

The way she spoke at that moment told Keiichi that as hard as he tried, he was not going to get Belldandy to open up to him about this matter. She was closed up tight like a safe and he didn't have the combination to open it.

Belldandy said. "I'm sorry, Keiichi. I hate to keep secrets from you, but in this matter, respect my wishes."

"Okay."

"Thank you, Keiichi."

"So, what are we going to do about these pictures?"

Belldandy gathered the pictures off the bed, and cast a fire spell to set them alight. They smouldered with an acrid black smoke that filled with the room with a foul odor. She then cast a wind spell to blow the stench away.

"Bell, how did you know that this was Laurus' work?"

"I recognized his style when I looked at the pictures."

"He's a photographer?"

"Of a sort."

"He produces pornography?"

"Of a sort."

"He didn't...?"

"Do not open this box, Keiichi."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 25**

"Do not open this box, Keiichi."

Those words echoed through Keiichi's mind. He looked at Belldandy as she repeated them. Her face showed a seriousness, a terseness he had never seen before. It was clear to Keiichi that Belldandy wasn't playing around. That he was approaching a border in Belldandy's life that strictly said, 'Beyond this line, here be dragons! Go no further.'

"Belldandy" Kei said. "I have always respected your wishes and given you your space. If you don't want to proceed down this path anymore, I understand. I will not pry into your business. I just hope that you will tell me one day why you are so closed up about the relationship you had with Laurus. I have an idea what happened, but since you won't confirm it, I'll have to let it go until you decide when you want to breach this topic."

"But know this." Keiichi said as he held his Goddess' hands. "What you did, who you dated, and what you got up to with them before you met me doesn't matter to me at all. That is ancient history. What counts is what we have now. And where it leads us in the future. I love you, Belldandy. I fell in love with you when you first came through that mirror, I love you today, and I will love you until the end of our days here in Heaven. There is nothing in your past that will scare me off. Like it or not, you're stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere without you."

Belldandy looked into Keiichi's eyes and saw the sincerity of his words. She saw the reason she fell in love with him. Because he loved her for everything she had and was. All the good, bad and ugly. For her obsession with self-perfection, for her jealousy storms, for her naivety. For every flaw and imperfection.

"I know, Keiichi. And I love you for everything you are. I will be your Goddess, your wife, and your best friend forever." She drew Kei in and hugged him tightly. Hearing their hearts beat in perfect unison. Together, forever, a legendary love. "But for now, Keiichi. I have to close this part of me off from you. One day, you and I will sit down and open ourselves up to each other. One day we will reach that goal of perfect transparency. Nothing hidden, nothing obscured. But today, you cannot open this box."

They held each other for a moment.

"So, Kei. What was your impression of our new Kami-sama?" Belldandy said, her voice and face brightening.

Keiichi chuckled. "I'll say one thing. Lind was right. She has no sense of aesthetics, and the way she dresses, she could teach Urd a thing or two about looking skanky."

Belldandy laughed loudly at Kei's remarks.

"She's definitely one we need to keep an eye on. And she has no problem doling out punishment. You heard about how she just dropped a thousand Gods and Goddesses into the Void on a whim because of all the fighting."

"Yes, I did." Bell said. "She didn't care which side they were on." Belldandy made an explosive gesture with her hands, along with a weird look on her face. "She just ' **bloop** ' sucked them up and threw them into the Outer Darkness!"

Keiichi did not believe what he heard Belldandy just say. "Belldandy, did you just say, ' **bloop** ' ?"

Bell just thought for a second about what she said and threw herself back onto the bed and burst out laughing. After seeing Belldandy lock herself up like a safe a few moments before, to see her using words like 'bloop' did Keiichi's heart good. He leaned over and looked hungrily at his Goddess as she tittereed and giggled, her shoulders heaving as she broke the internal tension within her. "Sounds like someone's in the mood for a little fun."

"Yes, and I know exactly what he needs."

The pocket dimension flew up as the clothes flew off.

A couple hours of tickling, touching and wild sex later. Keiichi and Belldandy lay on their bed, satiated, satisfied and full of the radiant energy that only comes from great lovemaking. The trauma of the explicit pictures combined with the incredible passion of their love session made Bell a little punchy as well as a bit goofy. In a playfully un-Belldandylike mood, she reached over and tapped Keiichi on the nose while repeatedly saying 'bloop!' Every time she 'blooped', she erupted in a fresh bout of laughing. Keiichi let her continue to amuse herself with this silly show of spontaneous weirdness. He had never seen Belldandy act like this before, but he figured that after all she had been through today, she deserved a moment of uncontrolled glee. He held Belldandy tenderly while she kept on 'blooping' and laughing.

"Boy, Keiichi. Your technique has gone way downhill since you got to Heaven. I guess I'm going to have to give you some remedial training."

With a muffled scream and a yip by Belldandy, Keiichi whirled around, pulled the bedcovers over himself and his Goddess and said, "Who the hell is that?"

Urd appeared out of nowhere and stood at the foot of the bed. She had a mischievous grin on her face, was dressed in a see-through peek-a-boo nightie with nothing on underneath and had scared Kei and Bell to death.

"Just me, you two. Your favorite Norn of the Past. Lil ol' Urd. Don't bother covering yourselves up for me. I've seen you both naked more times than I can count." Urd gestured and the covers flew off the bed leaving Keiichi and Belldandy nude to the world.

Shocked beyond belief, Keiichi tried to use his hands to cover his private parts, but it didn't work. "What are you doing here' Urd?"

Urd said. "My so-called hot date turned out to be ice-cold. Couldn't get a rise out of me to save their lives. So I left them at my place and went on a walkabout. I came here to chat and your lovely children told me exactly where you were. Such smart kids." Urd winked.

Belldandy said. "Them, Urd?"

"Yeah, Bell. A brother and sister" Urd said as if bored. "A couple of crazy kids I met at work. They said they were hot stuff. They offered to cover my duty shifts for a month if I let them take a walk on the wild side. They couldn't light a match. At least I got a month off from duty for my troubles." Urd cackled. "Remember, Keiichi. I swing from both sides of the plate. Male, female, doesn't bother me, as long as they promise me a fun time. But these two didn't." Urd put her finger in her mouth and simulated gagging.

Keiichi grumbled. "Okay, Urd. Speak your piece and go away."

Urd sat on the bed. "I heard about all the commotion this morning. Do you really have an angel, Keiichi, hmmm?"

On cue, Faithful Friend came out, ogled Urd up and down and smiled slyly as he winked lecherously at Keiichi..

"Well, I'll be damned." Urd whistled. "You really did swallow an angel's egg. Kei. Cute little thing." Urd's angel, World of Elegance appeared unbidden, Elegance and Faithful locked eyes, rushed to each other and started to remove each other's outfits for a little angel hanky-panky, Holy Bell flew out, but instead of attacking Urd's angel, she stood between World of Elegance and Faithful Friend, wagging her finger at Faithful while putting up her hand with stern disapproval towards Elegance as if to say, _"Back off angel, this one's mine!"_ World of Elegance was shocked at Holy Bell's rebuke, but she did not attack Bell's angel. Instead, she turned her back to Holy Bell, turned up her nose and showed indignation at having been refused.

Keiichi, Urd, and Belldandy watched the angel exchange with surprise.

Urd said. "Correct me if i'm wrong, but did Holy Bell just lay claim to that Angel's affections?"

Keiichi said. "His name's Faithful Friend, Urd."

"And who would give that angel such a dumb name?"

"I did." said Belldandy, the merest touch of bite in her voice.

Urd quickly backed off hands up in apology. "And what a fine name for a fine angel."

Bell said, "And yes, It seems that Holy Bell does have feelings towards Faithful." She looked over at the two angels who were locked in a passionate embrace while World of Elegance looked on, jealousy all over her face.

"And yes, he tried to strip off her clothes too." Keiichi groaned.

"Your angel's a real horndog." smirked Urd.

"Don't remind me."

"So, this little guy caused all the commotion in Heaven this morning?"

"Yes, Urd." Keiichi told Urd about all that happened to him today from the confrontation with Laurus to the present moment.

Urd replied. "Laurus, Laurus...Oh, yeah. I know him." She groaned.

"What about him?"

"He's a real sleaze. He dated Belldandy for a while, then he cheated on her with some real bimbo. A slut of the highest order. He even tried to make a pass at me. But say what you want about me, Keiichi. At least I have some standards!" Then Urd remembered and quickly backed off again. "I'm sorry, Belldandy. But at least he didn't sleep with Bell, that was his only redeeming quality."

Urd continued. "Laurus was a real piece of work. No morals, no scruples. He even tried to make Bell…" Urd couldn't finish her words, so quickly Belldandy had cast a gag spell on her sister. Bell looked at her older sister with no small amount of fury in her eyes. Keiichi witnessed the exchange, but remained quiet. He could see that what Urd was about to reveal was somehow related to Belldandy's "box" that she didn't want Keiichi to think about, much less open.

The gag spell wore off about ten minutes later, but Urd had said no more about the matter.

"Keiichi, you know that Laurus is the brother of our new Kami-sama." Urd said.

"Yes. She told me when I met with her."

"Is it true that she dresses as slutty as I do?"

"She could teach you some lessons."

"Pfft." Urd said as she dismissed Kei's answer. "She's an amateur. When it comes to dressing skanky, I have no equal."

"So, Belldandy, he sent you and Kei some pretty nasty porn, did Laurus?"

Bell paused as if trying to decide whether she should answer Urd's question, lest her answer give Keiichi more motivation to try and open the box. "Yes, he did. It was very bad. It hurt me and Keiichi very badly. I destroyed it a while ago."

"And he wants to blackmail you and Keiichi by leaking the pictures to the press?"

"Yes."Bel said, a catch forming in her throat.

A dark look of malevolence descended over Urd's face. She stood up, put her hands on her sister's shoulders. "You say the word, Belldandy. And I'll punish him so badly that it'll make ten years in the Outer Darkness seem like a summer picnic. He'll beg for the Void after I'm done with him. Nobody messes with my sisters, and lives to tell about it."

Urd said. "Well guys. I'm off. I'm going to see whether my guests are still at home, or will I have to give **them** some remedial training. Unless you two want to make a threesome out of it. I still know a lot of tricks that will really get Belldandy off, Kei. All you have to do is ask, Urd tipped the two a final wink and disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 26**

"Did Urd actually appear before our children looking like that?"

"I'm sure she didn't."

"I don't know, Bell. Urd is just crazy enough to do something like this."

"Urd is a lot of things, Keiichi. But appearing before children nearly naked, that's even below her."

"I hope so. I don't want to explain to the kids why Auntie Urd would do something like that. By the way, Belldandy. She wasn't **nearly** naked. She WAS naked."

"She was wearing a nightie, Keiichi."

"That you could see through! And she wasn't wearing anything underneath it!"

"Well, Kei. If you want me to, I'll talk to her about it."

"Don't worry about it, Belldandy. As much as it goes against my better judgement, I'll give Urd the benefit of the doubt."

"Thank you, Keiichi."

Keiichi and Belldandy got up from the bed and dressed. While they were putting on clothes, Keiichi told Bell about his idea of having the angels of all their friends and acquaintances show themselves before Holy Bell with Faithful Friend present in order to see their reactions. He also suggested that the test be held in Frigga's office. Belldandy agreed.

"So, Bell. What are we going to do about the pictures and Laurus' threats? I don't care about myself. But I can't take a chance with the kids or with you. I'm not getting rid of Faithful. And I'm sure that he'll carry out his threats and leak those pictures."

"I know Laurus. And he will leak them. No doubt. We can tell Karlja. We can also go to the news feeds and let them know that if they receive any pornographic pictures featuring us, they should just disregard them."

"There's an idea. We've built up enough credibility that they'll know that he's just making an idle threat. Still, I don't know."

"Well, Keiichi." Bell said finally. There's nothing we can do about it now. I'm not letting that animal ruin my life, or yours. I'm going to go on and not even think about him. I can always get Urd to pay him a visit."

Keiichi looked at Bell for a moment. He had never heard his Goddess refer to anyone as an animal. Even one so loathsome as Laurus. He thought to himself. _"He must have really did Belldandy wrong for her to call him an animal."_

"Come along, Keiichi." Belldandy said. Her mood changing back into its typical cheerful self. "Let's go over to Frigga's office."

"Right, Bell." Before he and Belldandy left the house, they asked the kids about Urd's attire. They both breathed a sigh of relief when Midori told them that their aunt had something on under her scant nightie, although the precocious girl had tittered snarkily while the twins giggled.

Keiichi had sent a mass message to Kronstad, Urd, Skuld, Sora, and Lind to meet him and Bell at Frigga's office. The gang had stuffed themselves into Frigga's tiny workspace. She quickly hustled them into her examination room.

Faithful Friend appeared, and Frigga was quick to give him what-for about the commotion that happened because of him.

Shaking her finger at the angel, Frigga lectured. "You have no idea how much of a ruckus you caused, little man! My clinic was a mess. I had Gods from all over threatening to run roughshod all over my place all wanting angel eggs. I ended up running out. I couldn't even give out any training or counseling." She lowered her head. "I feel sorry for all those angels who were abused or killed as a result of the fighting. They deserved so much more than that."

Keiichi said. "Blame me, Frigga. I was the one who decided to deploy an angel. I underestimated the reaction that would happen."

Frigga cast a hard look at Keiichi. "Yes, Keiichi. You do bear some of the blame here. You need to be careful about what you do in Heaven. Like it or not, between your relationship with Belldandy, and your tendency to shatter myths, a lot of people have their eye on you, for better or worse. Some are looking forward to the next big thing you're going to disrupt, others are scared to death. And some of the folks who are scared rank very high up here. Heaven is not used to these kinds of quick radical changes. I'll be the first to admit that Heaven is due for a good airing out. Some fresh ideas would do wonders for this place. But you have to learn to pick your battles better, Keiichi. I know you meant no harm or malice, but be careful. "

Keiichi nodded.

The rest of the Goddesses had varying reactions upon meeting Faithful Friend. Sora thought he was very cute. Urd looked bored, Lind had on her best poker face, Frigga looked on with professional detachment, while Skuld, who was very much in the anti-Gods-having-angels camp ranted and wailed in high dudgeon until she realized that no one was paying attention to her, eventually she went off to a corner and stewed quietly. Kronstad looked at Keiichi as if to say. " _It's about time somebody stirred the pot about Gods having angels around here."_

Frigga said. "Okay. Everybody release their Goddesses while Faithful Friend is out."

With a giant cloud of angel dust and feathers, six angels appeared. Faithful Friend looked at the assemblage and Keiichi, winked again, and gave a thumbs up. The angels locked eyes on Faithful and chaos ensued. However, this time it was not about the angels going up against Holy Bell. No, this time, they were fighting amongst themselves to be the first to get Faithful's attention. Holy Bell took up station between the angels and Faithful, ready to defend him from these lovesick beauties. But she just hovered there helplessly while the others ignored her and paraded around the lone male angel showing off their best attributes. The female angels were in full flirt mode floating around like heavenly peacocks trying to make a play for Faithful's affections. He just floated there basking in the glory of being the center of attention. He acted as if he were a king watching as his courtiers vyed for an highly coveted audience. Some of the angels started stripping off various items of angelic garb in an effort to stack the deck in their favor by a generous show of voluptuous flesh. Others decided for a more direct approach rushing past Holy Bell and mobbing Faithful, trying to reach out and touch, caress or embrace him. All the Goddesses stood there slack-jawed as their angels acted as if they had never seen a male before-which, of course, they hadn't. The whole experience was about to devolve into an angel orgy, before Frigga ordered the Goddesses to call their angels back. With much encouraging, ordering, grumbling and threats, the angels slowly started to obey their masters and returned to them, each one lingering as long as possible to show Faithful one last bit of affection. A couple of angels, namely World of Elegance and surprisingly, Divine Healer were all but naked, having removed most of their clothing in a crazed attempt to force the issue by employing seduction as a last resort. About the only angel who didn't participate in the flirt fest was Holy Bell. She was secure in her belief that Faithful only had eyes for her, But it became clear to her that he had no problem playing the field and chasing any angel that gave him a come hither look.

Once the angels were secured, the Goddesses looked around at each other, searching for a reason that their angels lost their collective minds.

"It's simple." Lind said. "This is the first time they've seen a male angel."

Kronstad said. "I agree. They should settle down once they get out into the streets and see more males."

Urd looked at Frigga and chuckled. "Frigga. I expected World of Elegance to get naked. She's a direct reflection of me. But Divine Healer? She's got a wild side? What are you hiding, Frigga? Do you get a _little_ crazy when you're out of the office? Hmmmm?" Do you let it all hang out when you're at the Goddess Club? Chasing the honeys, are we?" Urd elbowing Frigga playfully.

Frigga pushed Urd away, with more than a little seriousness. "What I do when I'm off duty is none of your business, Urd."

"An angel is a direct reflection of her Goddess, Frigga. She picks up her mannerisms from you. And from what I remember of you when we were in Goddess Training, you were quite the bookworm. You weren't one to let your hair down. We had to drag you from your books just to go out for a mug of Angel's Breath."

"I've grown up a lot since then, Urd. More than I can say about someone in this room!"

"Careful, Frigga. I'm more than grown up, sister. Don't let me show you how grown I am!" Urd growled, hands up and ready to fire.

"Don't forget, Urd. You're on my home turf."

Both Goddesses stared daggers at each other, spells cracking ominously.

"Ladies! Settle down! Now!" the order coming from a most unlikely source-Sora getting between Urd and Frigga arms out blocking both older Goddesses, a spell cocked and locked.

Urd said, annoyed. "Sora, sit down. This is between adults."

Kronstad rumbled. "Don't underestimate Sora, Urd. Remember, she's a Dayspring."

"So?"

"Dayspring Goddesses are amongst the strongest Goddesses in Heaven. If they weren't, they wouldn't have been selected for the program. Sora was ranked as one of the highest in the class. She can easily match you."

Urd laughed. " _Was_ , old man. Sora hasn't used her powers in over a hundred years. I've gotten a lot stronger over that amount of time. She might have had a chance against me back then, but not today."

Sora said nervously. "Urd, just settle down."

Urd reached out and smacked Sora hard in the face. Her head whipped around as she winced. "What the hell did you do that for, Urd?"

"So, you think your Dayspring training is so hot, Sora? I challenge you to a Level 2 Goddess Duel."

Kronstad, Lind, Frigga, and Belldandy all whistled simultaneously. Keiichi said, A Goddess Duel?"

"Yes." Belldandy. "We don't do them very much in Heaven these days. But a long time ago, when Goddesses had disputes and they couldn't talk them out, they resorted to Goddess Duels."

Keiichi asked. "Was this like that thing you and Peorth had where you had the three challenges? The Tickling Contest, the Whack A Mole and the Meteor Strike?"

"No, not quite, Keiichi. That was a Level One Goddess Duel. Level Two Duels are a little more straightforward."

"How?"

"In a Level Two Duel, the Goddesses stand a distance apart and on a signal, they hurl powerful spells at each other. The first one to disable the other wins."

"Okay."

"The spells they use are strong enough to seriously cripple a Goddess, Keiichi. They have to be able to disable their opponent without crippling them. It's a duel that rewards control, speed and precision."

"So why a Level Two? Are there higher level duels?"

"Yes. A Level Three Duel. But they are a fight to maim. Those duels are strictly regulated and they require permission from the Kami-sama and a member of Heavenly Council."

"I get the feeling that there are higher duels than a Level Three."

Belldandy hesitated for a moment. "Yes, Keiichi there is one higher duel. A Level Four. Those are banned. There hasn't been a Level Four Duel in over two thousand years." Bell paused. "Those are a fight to the death."

 **Chapter 27.**

Keiichi said. "I thought that Heavenly beings were immortal."

Belldandy corrected. "They aren't immortal, just extremely long lived. Under normal circumstances a Heavenly Being can live for hundreds of thousands of years. Our oldest citizens have lived a million years or more. That's why a thousand years in Heaven is as an hour on Earth. But we can be killed in battle, we can be injured or maimed. But it takes a long time and some very powerful magic to kill a citizen of Heaven. A Level Four Duel calls for the most powerful spells a God or Goddess can employ. A duel such as this can take years to proclaim a victor. But fights to the death have been declared illegal. Both contestants would be sent to the Void for eternity."

Urd stood over Sora. "You know what? I'm feeling lucky, Sora. Let's raise the stakes. I up the challenge to a Level Three Duel."

All the Gods and Goddesses flinched in shock.

"A Level Three Duel, Urd? You're crazy." Kronstad shouted.

"Sora is supposed to be a hot stuff Dayspring Goddess. She's supposed to be so strong, let her put her money where her mouth is."

"She didn't challenge you, Urd. You challenged her."

Urd feigned stupidity. "Oh Yes. I did. Didn't I?"

Urd stared at Kronstad. "We have all we need to put on a Level Three Duel, right here. We have a Kami-sama and a member of the Heavenly Council." Urd pointing at Keiichi."

Before Kronstad could respond, Keiichi blurted out. "We have a former Kami-sama. And I refuse to sanction this duel."

"But I know the law, Keiichi. I've been around a while and I've read the book. A past Kami-sama can order a Level Three Duel if both competitors agree. And I know how to get you as a member of the Heavenly Council to play ball." Urd pulled out a package from her robes of Authority. She handed it to Keiichi. He opened the package and dropped it as if it was covered in acid. Inside the package were a duplicate set of the insidious pornographic pictures of Keiichi and Belldandy that Laurus threatened the couple with previously. Kronstad picked up the package, peered in and the color drained from his face.

Urd spoke to Keiichi out of earshot of the rest. "You see, Keiichi. I know how to play hard ball. And I know that Laurus will stop at nothing to scandalize you and Belldandy." She pulled out another set of pictures. "And I know that he has also threatened your children. And I hate doing this, but I have no choice." Keiichi opened the package and was doubly horrified at its contents. He wailed and screamed at the top of lungs, beating the walls of the examination. It contained child porn. Disgusting, foul, odious images of Midori, Keima, and Takano being subjected to the most perverted abuses. Words could not describe the horror and depravity, and like the pictures of Keiichi and Belldandy being killed, the final set showed their beautiful children. Precocious, mischievous, sarcastic,but lovable Midori. The witty, shy and giggling twins being slaughtered by masked destroyers and purveyors of evil.

Belldandy reached for the second set of pictures, but Keiichi violently pulled them away from her and shook his head savagely.

"Urd looked upon with Keiichi with compassion. She whispered. "I can make this nightmare go away. I can put Laurus in such a deep hole, that his name will be forgotten in Heaven. I can destroy him. I can bring you and Belldandy peace, Keiichi. I can keep your children safe. Just authorize this duel.

It took Keiichi a few seconds to understand the logic behind Urd's plan. Kei and Bell had no idea about dealing with Laurus. They were willing to sacrifice their reputations to save their children. Urd was throwing them a lifeline. She challenged the duel, not to show up Sora. But to give Kei and Bell an out. No doubt that Urd would give Sora a real battle. She had to keep up appearances. But the ultimate goal was to free Keiichi's family from this terror.

Keiichi stood up, and drew Urd aside. "Urd, I see what you are doing. This is a decision that I have to make. I can't bring Belldandy into this. If she sees those pictures of the kids, she's gonna lose it."

Urd said quietly. "That's why I made this challenge. I don't care if I win the duel. Of course, I will. But this was the only way I could get that scum out of your hair. Belldandy doesn't have to know a thing." Kronstad walked over. His face a mask of indescribable rage. He only said two words to Keiichi. "Do it!"

 **Chapter 28**

Kronstad looked upon Urd and Keiichi with white-hot anger. "I only wish that I was still Kami-sama so I could destroy this maggot. I've talked to Sora. She's agreed to the duel, and I will authorize it. Keiichi, do yourself a favor and let Urd take care of this."

The last time that Kronstad was this angry was when he condemned the treacherous god Baldur for attempting to use the Eye of Heaven to commit treason by wresting him from the throne. He sentenced Baldur to ten years in the Void. But after Baldur escaped with the help of a Goddess named Ilse, the maximum sentence was raised to eternity. Baldur ended up in the Void never to be released again after Ilse had a change of heart due to the intervention of Belldandy. Ilse turned Baldur back in and Kronstad, despite Ilse's part in Baldur's escape dropped the charges against her and placed her in the Special Cases Division. The department in the GAA that dealt with the crazier and more unusual wishes that humans dreamt up. Kronstad figured that assignment to that unit would be punishment enough. The Special Cases Division wasn't known as the Wacky Wishes Squad for nothing. It took Goddesses of extreme patience and skill to address the kinds of wishes that crossed the SCD's desks. And the turnover of Goddesses into and out of that group was off the charts. But Ilse not only survived the ordeal, she thrived, ending up in charge of the SCD.

"Relax, Kronstad. I've got this." A creamy voice said.

Everyone whipped around to see Karlja, the current Kami-sama appear behind them. She was sitting on a throne that was floating in the air. She was wearing a neon green sleeveless robe of Authority over yet another outfit that was way too short, way too tight and showed way too much cleavage. Urd took one look at her and said sheepishly. "Damn! She _is_ good!"

Karlja sat majestically on her floating throne, her legs crossed very suggestively, her skirt riding criminally high. "I had heard something about a Goddess Duel? On my watch?" she said.

Keiichi said to himself. "How did she know." Karlja answered in his mind. "I am Kami-sama. I know and see everything."

Everyone quickly fell to their knees and bowed until their foreheads touched the immaculately clean floor. Karlja waved casually. "Get up, everybody. I'm not here for the formalities. Make yourselves comfortable."

Kronstad said to Keiichi. "When a being becomes Kami-sama, they are endowed with tremendous powers. One of them is the ability to see and hear everything going on in Heaven at any given time. She can eavesdrop on any conversation, witness any activity, intervene at anytime she chooses. But, with all that power comes equally tremendous responsibilities. She has to have a damn good reason for activating Omnipresence. She cannot intervene in the lives of Heavenly citizenry unless it is a dire emergency or a life and death situation. And before you ask, no. When I stepped down from office, I lost the powers of Omnipotence, Omniscience, and Omnipresence. I'm just an ordinary God First Class these days."

Keiichi wondered if Karlja had been snooping on he and Belldandy whilst in the throes of passion. He got his answer a second later. "Yes Keiichi." Karlja smirked. "I've seen you and Belldandy having fun in that pocket dimension. You really need to take Urd up on her tips on lovemaking. If it were me instead of Belldandy, I'd have walked out on you years ago." Turning to Belldandy, Karlja said. "Bell, sweetie. How do you put up with such a terrible lover? You must really love him to put up with such lousy technique."

Before Belldandy could answer, Karlja held her hand out, palm facing Bell.. "Don't answer, Belldandy. I know the history of you and Keiichi. Despite his amazing lack of skill in how to truly please a Goddess sexually, Keiichi makes up for his deficiency in the frisky department by his fanatical devotion to you. I've never seen a person give himself over to another so completely as he has given himself over to you. He not only loves you, he worships you. You are his everything, Belldandy. He would rather die than to give you up. Don't ever take his love and devotion for granted, Bell. Because if you do, I _will_ come in and steal him away from you." Karlja winked at Belldandy. "Trust me, I will!"

Karlja said. " I do possess the powers of Omnipotence, Omniscience and Omnpresence. But I need a good reason to use them, and also they give me a helluva headache for two weeks afterward. So, what's the deal with this Goddess Duel?"

Kronstad, Keiichi, Urd and Belldandy told Karlja about what had happened. She asked to see the pictures and after looking at them, her face had turned implacable and stone-like.

"She said. "Pornography between consenting persons is legal in Heaven. I don't look at it, don't need to. There are plenty of young bucking stallions here to cover my bedroom needs." Puffing out her cleavage even further. "But there are those here that are into it, and that's their business. But child porn is a line that I will not cross nor tolerate. Child porn is very illegal in Heaven. It is punished by a twenty year sentence in the Void for every picture in evidence. I count fifty pictures here. One thousand years in the Void. And I know that my brother's loathsome hobby is as a producer and purveyor of pornography. I know his style anywhere. He likes to traffic in the kinkier and more lurid stuff. There is one in this room that he tried to exploit, but I talked him out of it. Apparently, he didn't listen."

With a snap of her fingers and an intricate gesture, Laurus appeared before the group. Ar first, he snorted and railed about this intrusion, but then he saw Keiichi, Belldandy and Karlja staring at him, and fell deathly quiet.

Karlja lowered her throne to her brother's eye level and said icily. "Laurus, you want to do porn, that's fine. But then, you decided to make this filth about these good people." Waving the pictures of Keiichi and Belldandy. "Without their permission. But that's not the big problem." Waving the pictures of Kei and Bell's children "Child Porn. Innocent children. Exploited so you could blackmail Keiichi and Belldandy. For what? Because you couldn't handle Keiichi having an angel. Pathetic."

Laurus wailed. "Karlja, I wasn't going to carry out my threat. I just wanted to mess with them a bit. I just wanted to push Keiichi around, that's all."

Karlja said. "It's Kami-sama to you, worm!" You wanted to destroy their lives. You wanted to hound their children. You wanted to make their lives a living hell. I'll show you a living hell, brother!" Karlja said 'brother' as if it was a rotten piece of meat in her mouth.

"I disown you, Laurus. You will never again bear our family name. You spit on it, drag it through the swill. You desecrate it by your actions."

Laurus fell to his knees, tears flowing like a torrent, begging for even the smallest shred of mercy. "Karlja, please. I beg of you. Have mercy on me. Please don't send me to the Void. I'll give up the pornography business." He turned to Keiichi and Belldandy. Kei, Bell. Please. Have mercy!"

Belldandy being Belldandy, even she couldn't resist the cries of one begging for repentance,. Deep down, a small part of her heart longed to offer forgiveness because Belldandy could not bear to see even the worst in anyone, but she also knew of what Laurus tried to do to her long ago, and while she was angered by his unauthorized portrayal of her and Keiichi in those hideous pictures, to bring in their children was too much for even one compassionate Goddess such as Belldandy to forgive.

"I'm sorry, Laurus. Bell said with genuine compassion. "But you went too far. As much as it pains me to say this, but I cannot forgive you." She turned her back to Laurus as he wailed again in despair. Keiichi said nothing, as he turned his back to the desperate god.

Karlja said. "On your feet, scum. God Second Class, Category One, Limited License Laurus, for the offense of producing a pornographic image of one or more persons without their permission, I sentence you to five years in the Dimension of Outer Darkness. And for the offense of producing child pronography, I sentence you to twenty years in the Dimension of Outer Darkness for every picture produced. There being fifty pictures in evidence, that makes your sentence in total, one thousand and five years in the Void." Karlja snapped her fingers and two Valkyries appeared on either side of her throne armed with Class 14 battle axes. They nodded at Lind in respect and recognition.

"Escort the prisoner out of my presence and to the Void." Karlja said crisply. The Valkyries snapped to attention, laid hold of the weeping and wailing Laurus in tow and disappeared.

Karlja then willed her throne to floor level, descended from it and then said. "Now that that ugly bit of business has been dealt with, There is the matter of a Goddess Duel to address.

Kronstad turned to the current Kami-sama and said. "Well, Karlja. Are you here to put a stop to the proceedings?"

Chuckling, Karlja said. "First of all, Kronstad. It's Kami-sama to you now. And no! I haven't seen a good Goddess Duel in years." Looking over at Urd and Sora while rubbing her hands in glee. "I'm thinking this one should be fun!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 29**

" All right, everybody. Let's get a move on. We have a Goddess beatdown to witness."

Karlja's voice carried over the group as they left Frigga's clinic and proceeded to the arena where Goddess Duels were held. Karlja headed the procession regally seated on her throne floating a few feet above the rest. Keiichi and Belldandy were next followed by Urd, Skuld, Sora, Kronstad and Frigga bringing up the rear.

Kei and Bell were engaged in quiet conversation about nothing in particular, mostly about the punishment Karlja gave her own brother, Laurus for the disgusting pornography that he took of Keiichi and Belldandy, but especially when he went over the line and subjected their three children to the same indignation. Belldandy still felt a little bad that despite the gross offense inflicted on her and her family, she still felt a twinge of mercy towards her attacker. Keiichi tried to reassure her that while it was okay, in her loving and caring nature to see the good in even the most insidious and evil people, he told her that Laurus truly got what he deserved. In fact, he was a little irritated that Karlja only sentenced him to the Void for a thousand years. He figured that for such an offense, she should have hit him with an eternal sentence.

Belldandy said to Keiichi." You think that Laurus got off lightly with the sentence he received from Karlja? Let me tell you, Keiichi. You don't know what the Void does to people. Even those sentenced to as little as one day there come back changed for a lifetime. A sentence of a thousand years will literally destroy the strongest God or Goddess. A thousand years may seem like nothing here in Heaven given the pace of life here and that people have such a long life expectancy, but a thousand years in the Dimension of Outer Darkness…" Belldandy shuddered uncontrollably as she pondered that possibility. "That is an unbearable way to live. Shut off from the rest of Heaven. All alone. Nothing to see, hear, taste, touch, or smell. Complete isolation. No one to visit you. Just floating in your own mind with your own thoughts. Keiichi, It's a fate worse than death, if you ask me."

Keiichi gave the matter some thought and said. "I'll take your word for it, Belldandy. But for what that scum did to us. How he tried to destroy our family. I didn't even want to subject you to the images he made of our children. OUR CHILDREN, Belldandy! You would have lost your mind had you seen them, Bell. I think he got off way too cheap, Belldandy. And to think, Laurus will be back walking among us in another thousand years. And you know that he's going to want his revenge. We'd better get prepared to defend ourselves and the kids."

Belldandy said. "I wouldn't worry about that, Keiichi. Those who serve their sentence in the Void are removed from the general population and are exiled to another planet in this universe where they will live out their days in quiet solitude. We will never see or hear from Laurus again."

"For your sake, Belldandy, I hope you're right."

"Trust me, Keiichi." Kei said as he kissed Belldandy.

"Oh, Keiichi? Can you please attend to me?" Karlja called out.

Kei was a bit perturbed by the Kami-sama's request. While he regarded her as a friendly and decisive sort with a hair trigger in terms of punishment, he still didn't completely trust her.

A few moments later. "Keiichi Morisato. Your Kami-sama calls for you, and it's not a good idea to keep her waiting."

"Be there in a minute." Keiichi responded. "I wonder what _she_ wants!" he grumbled as he walked the few feet up to her throne. As he pulled even to her floating throne, she called out to him "Keiichi, come up here. I have to discuss something with you." As she patted the seat on the throne next to her. She lowered the throne so he could climb on.

As Keiichi sat down next to Karlja, he noticed that she was sitting quite close to him. Pressing up against him, very uncomfortably in Keiichi's mind. Almost a gross violation of his personal space. But there wasn't any room for separation on the tight seat on Karlja's throne. She wore her red robe of Authority wide open, her magnificent breasts were straining to stay within the fabric of the skintight sleeveless dress and her legs were provocatively crossed while the hem of said dress crawled dangerously high.

Before Keiichi could respond, Karlja hopped into Keiichi's lap, put her arms around him and started to grind her body against his. She nuzzled against him cheek to cheek. Her breasts pushed hard against his chest and her curvaceous bottom rubbed feverishly against his lap and crotch. Within seconds, Keiichi found himself becoming immensely aroused by her actions. "Karlja, what are you doing?" he shouted as he looked around to see whether Belldandy was seeing any of this. "I'm a married man! Leave me alone!" She threw her arms around his neck and she rubbed his chest with her right hand as her left ran her fingers through his hair. She whispered coyly in his ear and Keiichi could smell the sweet spicy aroma of cinnamon, and hot peppers wafting off her like a fog.

"Keiichi, sweetie. Just say the word and all this could be yours." She said as she shook her chest back and forth vigorously and continued to grind her bottom against him. Immdiately, Keiichi's mind was assaulted by thoughts of lust and sex. Thoughts of desire clashed with the thrill of picking the forbidden fruit. Battering against his mind, trying to infiltrate his thoughts. He immediately tried to push her away angrily saying, "Karlja, NO! I belong to Belldandy and Belldandy alone!" But try as he might, he could not move her off him. She held onto him with a grip of iron.

"Oh, no you don't, Keiichi. You're not going anywhere yet. I want you, and Karlja always gets what she wants." Karlja said. Her voice creamy and oily at the same time.

In a smoky, enticing voice full of lust, Karlja purred, "Keiichi, why would you settle for Belldandy when you could have me? A plain old field Goddess? Really? Why mere silver when you could have the finest gold? What can Belldandy do that I, a Kami-sama couldn't do? We could rule Heaven together, you and I. I can be anything you want, Kei. You want a submissive little girl that will do whatever Daddy tells her?" Covering Keiichi's face with kisses. "Or do you want a strong hard woman who'll treat you like her personal slave. Just say the word and kick Belldandy off to the side and take up with a real woman." Karlja continued to pour images and thoughts of insane sex and desire into Keiichi's mind. Sweat poured off Keiichi. His heart beat frantically. His mind was being torn apart in conflict.

"Karlja," Keiichi screeched. "Belldandy gives me all I need and more. I'm just a plaything to you. One of many 'bucking stallions' in your stable! You get tired of me, there are many more where I came from!" Kei frantically started countering Karlja's images and mental assault with his own thoughts of Belldandy. Images of Belldandy laughing, giggling, caring, loving, supporting. Belldandy being Belldandy, doing what she does best. Being HIS Goddess. For the moment, his images held off Karlja's, but then she turned up the heat.

"How about _this,_ Keiichi?" Karlja shouted. "You can't resist me forever. Sooner or later, I will make you mine!" She turned down the top of her dress allowing Keiichi to fully see her naked breasts rubbing them greedily against his chest. She pulled up her dress, showing that she wore no underwear and that she put her goodies on display. Grinding, rubbing, sensually against Keiichi. His mind was overcome with the fresh images of Karlja's nudity and wanton sex. His mind cried out for release. That all he had to do was just say 'yes' and he could have Karlja all to himself.

But the voice in the very back of his mind, rose up against the howls of rampant horniness saying that subtle reminder that he had all he needed. That he had the perfect package. Beauty, brains, a loving mother, a true friend, as well as one who could fill his innermost sexual desires. The perfect lover, who was insatiable in bed, who gave as well as she took, who filled his every need as well as his every desire. He needed no other. He wanted no other.

Buoyed with this new resolve, Keiichi mounted a new defense. He pushed harder. He slammed more images of Belldandy at Karlja's invasion. More sweat poured down his face. His body ached from the exertion of this fight. It was no longer seduction. It was no longer pleasure. This turned into a battle. A knockdown dragout fight. No punches were thrown, no blows had landed. This was a war of the mind and he turned up his efforts to win. His competitive spirit kicked in and flooded his body with increased strength. The adrenaline flowed as he fought back.

He could feel Karlja's resolve starting to break down. He flooded more images and positive thoughts about Belldandy into his mind. Karlja's words meant less and less.

Had less impact. Her movements had less effect on him. She realized that he was just too strong and that he would not be broken. While her assault lasted only a minute or two, to Keiichi, it felt like hours.

In defeat, Karlja climbed off Keiichi's lap, fixed her dress, and conceded wearily. "You passed, Keiichi." Her chest heaved in exhaustion. She too, had beads of sweat running down her face.

Keiichi looked at Karlja stupidly. "I passed what?"

"You passed, Keiichi."

"What did I pass?"

"The test." Karlja said wearily, her breath coming in choppy heaves.

"What test?"

"You don't know what I am in addition to the Kami-sama, do you, Keiichi?"

"Ummm, No."

"You are new to this Heaven game, aren't you? Ask your wife about the role of a Temptress."

Keiichi called Belldandy up to Karlja's throne. She looked extremely worried and not a bit jealous. But once Karlja showed her her right hand. Belldandy visibly relaxed.

"Belldandy." Keiichi said. "What in heaven is a Temptress?"

"It's better for Karlja to explain that to you, Keiichi."

Karlja caught her breath for a moment and then spoke. "Do you know how marriage works in Heaven, Keiichi?" Before he could respond, she said. "Marriage in Heaven is a very liberal and free flowing affair. The majority of marriages here are between Gods and Goddesses of the same gender and they tend to be open in nature with one of both spouses taking multiple lovers. And they can last for any amount of time. From one day to a lifetime. This is all perfectly legal. Very informal. We don't even have wedding ceremonies here. All a couple has to do is tell each other that they are married and Yggdrasil automatically registers the partnership. Same with a separation.

"But we do have what you would call traditional monogamous marriages here. Like your's." Karlja pointed to Keiichi and Belldandy. "You and Belldandy are bound together forsaking all others for life. But often times, one or the other spouse in these kinds of marriages sometimes suspects that their spouse is cheating on them. So to determine that, they will hire a Temptress to try and seduce their spouse to see if they have wayward tendencies. I am a Temptress."

Karlja continued. "A Level Three Temptress. The highest ranked Temptresses in Heaven. I'll go to the suspect spouse and attempt to seduce them in order to determine whether they have cheating tendencies. If they do, I can testify against them in a divorce proceeding."

Keiichi said. "Are you saying that Belldandy hired you to see if I'm cheating on her?"

Karlja said. "Pfah! Belldandy didn't hire me. And even if she did suspect that you were cheating on her, she wouldn't need to hire a Temptress. She would try to rectify the problem on her own. Belldandy is an excellent judge of character. She could spot a cheater from halfway across Heaven. Why do you think that she and Laurus broke up? He tried to hide the evidence of his infidelity from Belldandy, but she had him dead to rights. And the other stuff had nothing to do with it."

"What other stuff?" Keiichi asked.

"That's up to Belldandy to explain to you. In her own time. Did she say something to you about certain boxes that should remain closed?"

"Yeah. What did she mean."

"That is for Belldandy to explain to you. In her own time." Karlja repeated more slowly and with greater forboding. " Don't press her on it. She'll explain when she's good and ready. All I will say is that my darling brother tried to make Bell do something she didn't want to do. I'll leave it at that. And so should you."

"So, you did this on your own?"

"Yes." Karlja said. "Remember when I told you that I had never seen two people who were more giving of each other, or how you literally worship Belldandy?" That was true, But I wanted more proof. I wanted to see for myself how much you really loved her. So I put you through a Level Three Temptation to see how you'd fare. For sure, given enough time, I would have eventually broken your resolve. It's damn near impossible to withstand a full Level Three Temptation. I have never failed to break a client with a Level Three procedure. But what I put you through proved to me that you two are the real deal. You and Belldandy have what we in Heaven call a Legendary Love. A love that can withstand the strongest storms, the greatest strife. What would shred an ordinary marriage couldn't touch what you two have. And Belldandy." Pointing to Bell. "What I said before sticks. Don't ever take this man's love for granted. Because I _will_ steal him from you." She winked at Bell.

"Karlja?"

"It's Kami-sama now, Keiichi."

"If I would have said yes to you while you were seducing me, what would have happened?"

Karlja leaned back and laughed haughtily. "You and I would be having the greatest sex that you would have ever had. I would have made you _beg_ to have me. A test is not a test unless there are real consequences for failure. For sure, your technique still leaves a lot to be desired. I'd have to up your sex game immensely. But while your technique stinks, your desire to please Belldandy and to love her the best you can will make up for your lack of skills. Go back to your wife and have her show you the Rainbow Maneuver. Don't worry, mention those words to her and let her do the rest. You will NOT be disappointed." Karlja winked at Keiichi and dismissed him."

Keiichi went back to Belldandy. "You weren't jealous seeing Karlja trying to seduce me, were you?"

Belldandy grabbed Keiichi's hand, held it tight, and said. "I was a little jealous, but I knew that she would not be able to break you. I had all my faith in you. You'd never cheat on me. I wouldn't have married you if you did. She's right, Keiichi. I can spot a cheater a mile away."

Keiichi then said off-handedly. "So, Karlja mentioned something to me about the 'Rainbow Maneuver?'"

Upon hearing those words, Belldandy smiled hungrily, eyes full of lust. "Just wait until we get home, Keiichi. Just wait until we get home!"

"All right. Play time's over. Let's go watch a Goddess Duel." Calling Lind over, Karlja said to the Warrior Goddess. "Lind, I'm told you like to put the occasional bet down."

Lind showed a rare burst of excitement. "I normally only bet on the broom races."

"Penny ante stuff. Obviously not paying you Valkyries enough. You ever bet on Goddess Duels?"

"Naah. Not enough action in for me. Kinda boring."

"How about a friendly wager on this one?"

Lind put her hand out. "What are the stakes."

Karlja whispered in her ear. Lind's face brightened. They shook on it. "It'll be a pleasure taking your money." Lind said with a laugh.

"We'll see Lind, my dear. We'll see." Karlja chortled.

 **Chapter 30**

After a few minutes, the procession came to a large open circular structure resembling an amphitheatre. Tall white stone bleachers pitched at a steep angle rose from the grassy floor into the sky. Keiichi looked up at the bleachers and could not literally see the top of the stadium. At floor level, a wide open space a hundred yards or more wide. White lines were marked into the grass in the form of a giant rectangle. As Keiichi looked around, he noticed that there wasn't another soul in the gigantic stadium.

Belldandy said. "Keiichi, this is where Goddess Duels are held. Or at least, where they used to be held."

"Used to be?" Keiichi asked.

"Yes. There hasn't been a Goddess Duel held here in a long time."

"Why?"

"Other forms of amusement have taken their place."

"Such as."

Belldandy hesitated for a second. "Broom races."

"Broom Races?"

Karlja alighted from her throne and sidled up to Keiichi. He planned to move away from the Kami-sama until she reached out and grabbed his arm. Keiichi flinched as she said. "Don't worry, Keiichi. I won't be trying to seduce you anymore." But she moved her face close to Keiichi's ear and quietly whispered, _"Unless you really, really want me to."_

Keiichi glared at Karlja until she withdrew.

Karlja said, "What Belldandy said is correct. Broom races have replaced Goddess Duels as the entertainment of choice in Heaven. Why, I don't know. Apparently too many people considered Goddess Duels too barbaric. Which makes no sense to me because Broom Races are just as dangerous and bloody." Turning to Keiichi and Belldandy. "Keiichi, you _do_ know that Belldandy was a broom racer in her youth, don't you?"

Keiichi said. "I do remember her saying something about it a long time ago. From what I remember, she was supposed to be pretty good."

"Pretty good?" Karlja snorted. "Umm, Belldandy was a seven time champion. She held most of the speed records and has a winning streak that lasts to this day. And she competed back when the rules were a lot looser than they are today."

Belldandy blushed a deep red.

Karlja chuckled. "When Bell was mopping the floor with the competition, races usually ended with riders being crippled, a couple even died. Which is very hard to do for Goddesses much less highly trained broom racers. It was full contact, back then. Pretty rough stuff."

"Is that true, Belldandy?" Keiichi asked.

"It's not something that I'm very proud of, Keiichi. It happened long before I met you. I was a very different Goddess. But yes, I was known as a very spirited competitor back then."

"Spirited?" Karlja scoffed. "Belldandy was practically bloodthirsty in those days. She took her broom racing very seriously. I remember in one race, Bell and her competitor had entered a tight turn neck and neck towards the end of one race, and she pulled off this one impossible maneuver that made her opponent fly right into the ground, that Goddess was never the same again..."

"Karlja! Please stop! I don't want to be reminded of that again." Belldandy pleaded. Eyes full of pain and remorse. "I didn't mean to do that to her. Just let it go, please."

"Okay, Bell." Karlja relented. "But if you want to know about where she gets her competitive spirit, that's pretty much it."

Keiichi said, while putting an arm around Belldandy. "I know all about Belldandy's competitive spirit. She and I won more than a few races at Nekomi Tech back in the day."

"Well, let's get this thing started." Karlja said. Calling Urd and Sora over,

Karlja said. "We're going to have a Level Three Goddess Duel. But with a slight change. Instead of maiming or crippling, the winner must succeed in rendering their opponent unconscious. The last thing we need is a crippled Norn." Looking at Urd.

Urd laughed. "A crippled Norn? I'll eat this Dayspring's lunch. She doesn't have a chance against me."

"Okay," Karlja said. "You have to cast your first spells behind the line. After you both cast your first spells, you can move around the field anywhere you want. You cannot cross the lines out of bounds. You can use any spells up to level five, any element. That's it. Take your places."

Karlja climbed back onto her throne and took up position at the middle of the field high above the rectangle. Sora took up her position at the near end of the field, Urd stood at the far end. Urd cracked her knuckles confidently. "Are you ready, Sora? I promise I won't hurt you _too_ badly. Heh, heh."

Sora looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She gazed around at her friends, wondering why she accepted this challenge. She shook out her hands and feet. "I-I'm ready." She answered timidly.

Karlja drew her hand down in a sharp slicing motion. "Begin!"

Urd put her hands together in a complex weaving gesture, the Words of her first spell forming on her lips, but immediately had to duck for her life when a level four tornado spell whipped by her head. The savage winds blew her around breaking her concentration. Quickly regaining her faculties, Urd had just put her head up to fire off another spell attempt, when another level four water torrent spell flew by just above her pinning her down to the ground and drowning her in icy cold water. Just as she got to her feet, a level two lightning spell landed forcing her to dance frantically as the bolts of electricity nipped at her feet. Angrily, she shrieked at her embarrassment and started to vocalize the Words to her next spell when Sora appeared behind her, calmly touched her at the back of her skull and Urd fell over as if shot. The Duel was over before it even had a chance to start. Urd lay unconscious at Sora's feet.

With a face showing great disappointment, Karlja proclaimed. "Urd is unconscious and unable to battle. The winner of the Goddess Duel is...Sora!" Clearly the Kami-sama was expecting a monumental Goddess Duel reminiscent of the duels of old, but she was clearly not happy to see a match that only lasted a few seconds. She had placed a sizable bet with Lind backing Urd in a runaway. And what irritated Karlja even more was that Sora chose not to revel nor gloat in her victory at all. In fact, Sora seemed utterly nonplussed at her efforts. She just regarded it as just another day in the office.

Belldandy, Skuld, and a victorious, yet reserved Sora helped a woozy and embarrassed Urd to her feet. Frigga examined Urd and found that the worst wound that Urd suffered was to her pride and that she'd be back to her old self with a day of rest.

Urd being Urd and immensely proud of her abilities slurred. "Sora! You want to go two out of three? Three out of five? Four out of seven? You gotta give me a rematch! I never had a chance to get a spell off. Did you cheat?"

Karlja said. "No, Sora didn't cheat, she was just faster than you."

"Bull!" roared Urd. "That lightweight excuse for a Goddess was too fast for me? Urd? The Mistress of Electricity? The most powerful of the Norns?"

"Yah, Urd! Skuld mocked. "Sora was just too fast for your old tired bones." Skuld danced around holding Sora's hands and raising them in victory. Urd told Skuld tom shut up.

Sora quietly said. "If you want a rematch, Urd. I'll give you one anytime you want."

Urd stood fully erect, looked Sora in the eye and said menacingly. "I accept." Poking Sora in the chest. "On _my_ terms. You won't know when it happens. Or where. But I will have my revenge, Sora. You don't make a fool out of Urd. Mark my words." Urd shook free of her sisters and stormed off. Keiichi and Belldandy offered victory hugs to Sora and she accepted them graciously, but it was clear to all that she didn't want to dwell on the matter any further than was necessary.

Kronstad came up to Sora. "Expertly done, Sora. I didn't know you had such speed. For you to defeat a Goddess as powerful as Urd as quickly as you did reflects powerfully on your skills as well as your training. I tried to warn Urd that you were a Dayspring Goddess and to be careful of your abilities. But she wouldn't listen. You even surpassed the best of the Dayspringers."

Sora said humbly. "I appreciate the congratulations. I'm sure that Urd will be better prepared for our rematch. But I take no glory in my victory. I just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible."

Sora continued. "Which reminds me, Kronstad and Kami-sama. I have to get back to my work trying to bring my Dayspring sisters back to Heaven. Please excuse me." Sora straightened herself up and with no show of happiness from her victory, she walked away, The rest of the group stared at her as she left. Puzzled looks on their faces.

Lind strode up to Karlja, poked her gently in the ribs and said smugly. "I believe I won the bet." Karlja grumbled. "Yes, you did." Belldandy asked. "So what were the conditions of the bet?" Karlja groaned. "You don't want to know."

Lind said confidently. "I will be by the Palace to collect soon." She tipped the Kami-sama a wink and walked away with a smile on her face and a definite and rare spring in her step. Unusual for the hard core Valkyrie.

Keiichi said. "Belldandy and I have to get back home ourselves. We have three hungry kids to feed and…"

Karlja giggled. "The Rainbow Maneuver?"

Kei and Bell blushed so deeply, their faces could have stopped traffic.

Kronstad looked at Karlja with a sidelong glance. "You told them about the Rainbow Maneuver, Karlja?"

"It's Kami-sama to you, Kronstad." she said with a sinister wink.


End file.
